Free! Voyage of the Magic Six - Book 4: Mirrored Voyage
by AveraxMagna
Summary: The Magic Six along with their allies finally return to Earth in the year of 2113. However, their home has greatly changed as they discover an endless swamp where people fight to claim their validity of "The Lost Legend of Lynwin". As people fight in this Relationship War, Princess Anastasia must solve her family mystery which may be the key to stop the war from expanding!
1. Prologue: To Change & Exchange

**_Free! Iwatobi Suiei Gods 2: Voyage of the Magic Six –Epilogue Story–_**

フリー! イワトビ水泳神々二つ: マジックシックスのヴォヤージュ - エピローグストーリー -

**_Free! Voyage of the Magic Six_**

フリー! マジックシックスのヴォヤージュ

-Book 1: The World of Isolation アイソレーションの世界-

-Book 2: Fellowship of the Magic Six マジックシックスのフェローシップ

-Book 3: Eternal Promise 永遠のプロミス

**-Book 4: Mirrored Voyage ****ミラーヴォヤージュ****- (You are here)-**

-Book 5: Heroes of the Gods 神々のヒーローズ -

* * *

**Introduction:**

Welcome fellow Free! Fans…to the Fourth Story of the Saga in **_Voyage of the Magic Six!_**

I have long prepared for this particular story because I knew one day these lovely bishies will have to return to their original homeland of Planet Earth.

Earlier this summer, I asked you all to participate in a survey which had to do with the "Ships/OTPs". I had a question about your favorite ship, how much you _**LOVE THEM**_, and what would you use to _**DEFEND THEM**_.

I did NOT reveal why or what my intentions were…**_but now I shall tell you the reason on why I made you participate:_**

* * *

This mission on their return to Earth will really test their relationships for each other again just like **_The Last Legend. _** But this time:

(**WARNING**: THE FOLLOWING MATERIAL AND STORY WILL BE DARKER AND SENSITIVE!)

_Imagine the world__ where your only __**home has turned into a swamp**__…a massive swamp with a green thick mist of fog and waters that has dangerous properties of transformation or destruction…_

_Imagine the world__ where you have __**forgotten the past and only focus on the present**__…__**yesterdays don't matter.**_

_Imagine the world__ where __**you are at war because you are worshiping a story**__ and you MUST protect that legend at all cost._

_Imagine where __**you must give up your friendship because they don't agree with your story**__…and you have to __**kill those who don't follow you or your kind**__…_

_Imagine working__ for__** a group of people that worship the same couple as you**__…people that you never knew that they existed._

_~Bandwagons and loyalties will be tested…**friendships will form and break**…hatred and love will grow and die!_

_Judgement day is in the past! Time to fight for WHAT YOU BELIEVE IS RIGHT!_

**_But…is it truly right? Or is there something more to what this all looks?_**

* * *

Welcome Free!dom (Free! Fandom)…to the **_Shipping Wars of "The Lost Legend" Arc!_**  
(リレーションシップのウォーズの「ザロストレジェンド」)  
Welcome to Post-Apocalyptic Earth in the year 2113 Free!dom!

**_– Welcome to the Mirrored Voyage/Lynwin Revelations of Free! –_**

**_Free! Voyage of the Magic Six – Book 4: Mirrored Voyage – Lynwin Revelations (full title)_**

* * *

**_Prologue: _****_変化と交換_****_! _****_To Change and Exchange!_**

**~REWIND: Planet Earth, Before the "Trip" to Duniya, Location: Lynwin-Mu**

Ikuya Kirishima stood at the base of the mountain that led to the temple of the Suiei Gods, his eyes fixed at the building. After being put "rest" from his life, he woke up to meet a strange man that offered him a mission to perform in exchange that he and the others would be "temporally back to life" in order to complete the task.

After much argument from the others, he finally gave in and woke up on the mushy sands and mud of Lynwin. The others were somehow separated but he knew that it was inevitable.

_They should be thankful I paid the price_, he growled to himself.

He began the long trek up as he saw how much the land has changed before him. Lynwin was shuddered in the mists from the green cloud as he sensed evil far beyond his imagination. The city itself was nothing but ruins and swampy waters that flooded with a scent of putrid corpses and who knew what else.

While he was more of a tougher personality to deal with, he was actually shocked on the land before him.

_But that's not it, _he thought, _there is more to what meets the eye here._

* * *

**Iwatobi, Japan**

Shiina Asashi woke up and found himself at the old Iwatobi High School that once was the home for Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, and many others that attended here. However, many things have changed in this world after the "death" of the Magic Six here on this planet.

The town was somewhat deserted and the skies were also green and white with a scent of dead bodies around. However, most of the area was visible to the eyes.

_To think that we can live again for such a short time_, he thought, _I guess we have to do what we are set to do._

"Shiina!" shouted a familiar voice.

The pink hair turned to see the Nao Serizawa as the taller boy's light purple hair was gently brushed through the wind. He wore a cloak that covered his identity until he removed the hood.

"Where are the others?" asked Nao.

"Separated perhaps," said Shiina, "But the witch boy said that we had to perform some tasks before we meet up at the temple. I wonder what we need to do here."

"He told me that the memories of the four of them are here…as well as one other," replied Nao.

"But what about the Last Star?" asked Shiina.

"He is obviously not from this land, but rather…" began Nao, "No worries. Kisumi has that covered."

"Yeah I know that," said Shiina, "But…don't you think this is a dangerous place?"

Before Nao could answer, they heard a soft click followed by a loud boom coming down from the abandoned village. The two could hear screaming of vengeance down below as they realized how much time there was left before they would get caught and killed.

"I think it's best we take our move now!" he replied.

* * *

**Mayfield, Ohio (USA)**

Shigino Kisumi woke up and found himself drenched from the rain as he was standing in the middle of a quiet street. He has heard stories about this town such as the tragedy when the Shadow Mafia laid waste here but he never thought that he would come to this place in person.

_I wondered if he ever played basketball_, he thought, _but I don't think he's that type to play._

After following the instructions of the witch boy's voice in his mind, he arrived at a brick house where he saw a fire erupting from there, burning down.

"W-what's going on!?" he gasped.

He rushed to find a way in but he saw something on the driveway. The boy walked up to it and saw:

**_Death to the Dorkas…Our Blood Crimson will always take the Freestyle! And damn to the foreigner of taking the Free for himself in hell! Viva la Sharkbait!_**

His eyes widened in shock as he somehow knew what this meant; _**an all out war of the "Missing Legend"!**_

_Everything on Lynwin_, he thought, _has changed…_

* * *

**The Mikoshiba Crypt, Outside of Lynwin-Mu**

Gou Matsuoka opened her eyes and the first thing she felt was the sheer humidity. She was in some sort of a tomb in the dark when she saw a faint ray of sunlight. Her skin stretched and flattened while her bones solidified once more, giving her the strength that she needed.

_W-where am I_, she thought, trying to crawl her way out as she felt her strength returning to her for the first time in years. She could barely climb the stairs and got out as she saw the vision around her. Her eyes widened in shock as she remembered this area…

"W-what happened to the city!?" she gasped as she saw the city of Lynwin-Mu before her in swampy waters and in ruins all around. A thick green mist hovered in the skies above and around the city edges as there were trees and strange foliage of plant life intertwined with the ruins.

It's like I'm trapped here…trapped in this town, she thought.

It took her a few moments but a throbbing headache struck her as she saw various memories flowing back into her mind; her illness, her persistence to helping the Iwatobi Team, the arrival of Alex and Serah and many others…the creation of this land…everything!

"O-onii-chan," she muttered, "Is he even alive? Are any of them alive!? The children…anyone!?"

"They are waiting…" said a cold voice.

She turned sharply to see a strange looking boy with teal-hair and red crimson eyes. She almost blushed at the sight of his outfit but the attitude coming off of him was not as warm and pleasant.

"Matsuoka Gou…brother of Matsuoka Rin…" said Ikuya, "Wife of Seijuurou Mikoshiba...mother of two children…daughter of Matsuoka Toraichi…"

"W-what do you want?" she asked, "And please call me Kou if you don't mind!"

He turned his head briefly to the mist before answering, "Nothing I need from you…except for the fact that you must be ready."

"And what do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied, "Your time is only limited…we cannot stay here."

"But where are the others!? Seijuurou? Momotaro? Aki? Sousuke?! Saburo?! Atsuko!?" asked Gou.

"Aki and Sousuke are in Duniya," said Ikuya, "Where the others are at. I assume you remember?"

Gou shook her head, "A lot of things just hit my mind. I will sort them out later once we find them."

She took off down the hill as she saw the difficulty of walking through the green mists. She turned to see Ikuya holding onto her by the shoulder.

"You shouldn't run off like that," he hissed.

"You're going to kill me?" she asked.

"Why should I?" he asked, "We're already dead in a sense of our unaging."

"Time has been reversed in our bodies," she answered, "Alive or not, I will find them."

"Going on your own in this swamp will not do you any good," said Ikuya, "Follow me now if you wish to stay alive...and see them again.."

She narrowed her eyes for a moment before giving a nod and a sigh. Ikuya helped her up and the two began the long trek.

* * *

**The Region of Marqueseas – Dorka's Domain**

In the outer circle of the continent of Lynwin, the green mists still blankets around but the thickness here in this town was not as bad compared to Lynwin-Mu. However, a few hundreds of residents resided here in this town with the remains of the technology and materials that was found and collected to form this city.

Here, the people worshiped the story of the Dolphin and the Orca in which the two breeds brought a new type of species that would one day bring forth wealth and more power to the people. In other words, **_the people believed that Makoto and Haruka have developed a new generation of swimmers that would take their place and carry out their honorary titles and bring back the wealth to the people._**

The people were generally happy and calm for they were inspired by Makoto's happy faces based on the legend that was passed down from generation to generation. However, there were a few people that had hostiles to the story of Rin and Haruka in which they had a job to combat them in order to maintain peace and stability to their story and society.

* * *

**Office of the Blue and Green**

Atari Kolo sat down at her desk as she took out her electronic feather pen to write something down. Her clothes were in various hues of green and blue in the style of a uniform with a tie and suit with a skirt. She was about to finish up her message when she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

One of her secretaries walked in and said, "Madam, the winds have changed course. The Sharkbaits are trying to use their magics to break our walls apart!"

Atari narrowed her eyes and said, "So it seems."

"What are we going to do? We have to eliminate them!" she replied.

Atari looked up and said, "You know what to do…**_Operation Dorka_**."

"Yes ma'am!" she replied and left the room.

* * *

**Outskirts of Marqueseas, "Fields of Mist"**

A group of 50 Sharkbait Combatants used the magic from their staffs and pole-arms as they tried to break the walls of Marqueseas down.

"Seize them down!" shouted one of the girls, "Capture and kill them all!"

"Take down the weak point and fire!" shouted another.

Three of the girls aimed their staffs together as they combined their powers together, unleashing a blast of energy as the powers smashed into the wall, forcing it to crumble down. They saw that a hole was developing and the time for invasion was near.

"Let's go! For the team!" shouted the Sharkbaits.

* * *

"Kill them all!" shouted one of the Dorka Generals, "The Sharkbaits must NOT enter our walls of purity!"

"We got orders to unleash the Operation Dorka!" said one of the other generals, "We must do it now!"

The soldiers were tasked to get to the central of the town where they had kept their strongest weapons inside the fountain of Mako-Haru.

"Use what we got here!" shouted one of the Dorka soldiers, "DON'T LET THEM IN OUR WALLS! PROTECT OUR MAKOTO AND HARU-CHAN!"

* * *

**Region of Hawaii, the "Butterfly Effect"**

The former island chains of Hawaii merged with the land of Lynwin during _The Last Legend_ was now home to the butterflies and penguins with all various "beautiful" flowers. Those who lived there **_worshiped the story of the Rockhopper Penguin named Nagisa and the Psychai Butterfly named Rei in which at the end of a person's life, if they were "dedicated" to this belief, they would be granted magic and become immortal._**

While it's unknown if the legend was true, however, the people there did had their own usage of magic given to them from the people they call "Mahotsukai".

In the recent years, they did had some conflicts with a clan known as the "Butterfly Homos" that worshiped the two butterflies, the Psycahi and the Heliconius in which they shared a pact of peace in return for keeping the story alive. This bothered the people in Hawaii for they did not want their story of the penguin to be forgotten.

* * *

**Battle of "Butterfly Effect" and "Butterfly Boyfriends"**

At a rocky slope in the Swamp of Secrets, Claudia Sanchez stood on top of a large rock as she saw the fearless leader of Mother Reigisa standing on the other end of the war. While it's true that these clans barely had conflicts, the recent years grew more tension with the Dorkas and Sharkbaits going on at each other.

"Hehehe!" laughed Mother Reigisa, "Yo' wanna mess with us!? Now yo' got it babe!"

"I have no regrets…" said Claudia, "Rin and Rei are the butterflies **_that shall bring forth this world of peace_**. Your penguin belongs whoever the others want for the birds!"

"Oh I see you're referring to the other clans, how one-dimensional of you," smirked Mother Reigisa, "But sorry…even Rin is useless in a ship like that! You and your kind shall be dead with our cries of victory!"

Around them, bombs were exploding around, unleashing fires across the area and smoke polluting the skies.

"I wonder how this will all end," replied Claudia, her eyes glowing red-violet/pink.

"**_I will kill you_**," growled Mother Reigisa, her eyes glowing neon purple, "For accusing Nagisa as the worst shota!"

Claudia prepared her pole-arm as her prey jumped and soared towards her, it was all in a matter of seconds…

* * *

Back in the village of Iwatobi, Nao and Shiina fled for their lives as the houses around them exploded into flames and burned down the rubble. They could hear the battle cries of war as several of the different divisions were fighting each other.

"It has become a nightmare…" said Nao, "People fighting because of the ones they worship them."

"But…don't they know?" asked Shiina, "That I don't understand!"

Nao shook his head and answered, "_They have forgotten…what happened…__**they never knew about the Magic Six and only believe that the Style Five exists...**_"

"But what does that have to do with this fighting now?" asked Shiina, barely dodging an explosion of rubble.

Nao flipped and performed a spell with his hands, unleashing a blast to break down a wall.

"_They are fighting…on which of them…should be the couple and which one should be killed for not following them_," he answered, "**_It's a war against relationships._**"

"A war on relationships?" asked Shiina, "This isn't an everyday soap opera now, is it?"

Nao saw the Iwatobi Swimming Club building where at the doorway was the item they needed; a small trophy that Haruka, Makoto, Rin, and Nagisa won back in the Elementary Relay. While it was originally left at the temple back on Lynwin it was somehow brought back here but its purpose was now in need once more.

Shiina grabbed it and said, "This is the price?"

"Yes," said Nao as he saw an explosion nearby that created a hole in the wall, "Let's go! This is our chance!"

Shiina crawled into the hole in the wall as he and Nao escaped to the seaside and saw their ride waiting for them at the sea; two dolphins.

"We're heading back to Lynwin," said Nao, "The others await us…"

The other boy remained silent as he knew that the time was almost here…the time for the Magic Six to return here.

_It's gonna be an ugly one_, thought Shiina, _but can they really prove the legend to these people?_

* * *

**St. Petersburg, Russia**

At the Peter & Paul Cathedral, the grave sites of the Romanov family stirred a strange aura glowing from Alexei's tomb. If anyone were to see this, news would flash but this strange glowing was only the beginning of the end…

On the burial of Alexei, most of the body was preserved and the clothes he donned were replaced. However, something was left on him that only he and Anastasia had…

It was a pair of wings…a necklace (which Anastasia has) and a pin (that he had).

The Wings of Iwatobi glowed as it could sense its partner finally making its way back to this world…

* * *

Back in Mayfield, Kisumi dashed his way through the streets after sending a message to the witch boy about the threat that he saw. It was vital that he was to return to Lynwin where the others were at in order to begin the process of bringing the Magic Six back to this world.

He stopped running as he saw the magical circle swirling beneath his feet. The peach-haired boy turned to see the smoke and the fire reaching out to the other houses as the clouds in the skies began to turn dark. He could only pray that the rain could at least extinguish the fire even though no one lived in this town anymore…

_Can peace be really achieved here_, he thought as he closed his eyes with the magic enclosing him away.

* * *

Momotarou opened his eyes and saw the pinpoint of light before him. He felt brittle at first but then a sense of renewed strength and energy flowed through his body as he could feel his muscles rebuilding himself.

"I'm back," he muttered happily, "I am alive after all!"

He got up from the crypt and walked up toe the light and saw the world before him. His jaw dropped in shock at the sight of the green mists and the endless swamp before him. Weird looking plants and foliage grew all around as he heard some strange buzzing from the distance.

"W-what is this!? Lynwin wasn't this…polluted!" he gasped.

He scaled carefully down on the cliff side and saw a massive looking hornet with its gigantic wing spread in conflict with a strange looking gigantic bat about twice the size.

"I-is that a…" he said when he saw the Chiropteran swatting the hornet down to the swamp, leaving a splash.

The waters forth and boiled a little from where the hornet fell until something splashed out and saw a gigantic tentacle monster with pincers. He wasn't sure if that swamp had mutated that creature or if that thing was somehow dwelling beneath the waters to capture its prey.

"They're not sea otters that's for sure," he muttered and he continued his way down.

At the bottom of the rocky slope, he saw something that looked like a series of messages. He took his chance to get himself at a good angle and saw the following:

**"Too much kindness leads to sadism; Makoto is ****_the_**** top secret yandere! Jealousy against Rin!"**

**"Karma is a bitch for RinHaru! They both beat each other! Nothing will change them! Makoto will forever hold Haru's hand!"**

**"Nagisa is the one for Rei to fulfill the butterfly effect, having two butterflies will lead to war!"**

"W-wait what!?" he gasped, "What are these threat messages?! Why are they talking about them like that?"

He tried to take a step onto the mud that was mostly stable from the swamp below. For some odd feeling, an inner voice of him said to stay out of the waters.

"It's a shame that there's no pool nearby," he said to himself, "Where is everyone? It's getting a bit too…"

Before he could finish he felt something hard hitting behind him and crashed into the mud, falling out cold. Had he still be conscious, he would have seen a group of girls using their fancy tools to analyze his DNA for identification and information.

"He's not a cospalyer," said one of the girls, after seeing the results, flipping the body around to see the face.

"A genuine…my oh my," said the second girl, "After all this time!?"

"But who is he?" asked the first one.

The screen on the tablets blinked and they all gasped in a surprise.

"It's Momotarou! He's the brother of Seijuurou! We must return to HQ and bring him in to Xing!" said the second girl.

"But where would he fit in though? Samga? Tahiti? Or Mangala?" asked the first girl.

"Well his brother's statue is in Tahiti…so it would make sense to bring him there. The people love the Mikoshiba family so it's only right," answered the third girl.

"The **_Sametsuka Covenant…_**" said the first girl, "It's what keeps us alive…and we are to honor that covenant if we are to stay peace with the three villages."

* * *

Nao and Shiina arrived back in Lynwin after hearing the Sakura petals from Camelot during their trip across the sea. They were told by the witch boy that the waters close to the continent were dangerous so Camelot took care of their arrival. Once they got in safely, they saw Gou and Ikuya walking their way across the mud patches.

"I see you finally showed up," said Ikuya darkly.

"Where's Kisumi?" asked Shiina.

"Here!" shouted an echoing voice from the distance.

They turned to see the peach-hair boy running up across the mud as they became a group of five now.

"Is it true they have been widespread?" asked Nao.

"Yes, I saw threat messages," reported Kisumi, "This world has greatly changed ever since they left…"

"And where is my Seijuurou?" asked Gou, "Is he alright?!"

"I have seen none of the Mikoshibas," said Kisumi, "Maybe they haven't wake up yet?"

"It doesn't matter," replied Ikuya, "We got a job to do…and I want to get it done as soon as we can."

"In a hurry?" asked Nao.

"Just shut up!" he growled, "I don't like to do things for Haruka's sake!"

"This isn't about Haruka," said Gou, "It's about all of them. You said they are in a different world now is that it?"

"Yes," replied Ikuya.

"Sousuke and Aki are in Duniya also," added Shiina, "They're probably rounding them all up now at the Temple of Iwamara."

"Iwamara?" asked Gou.

"A town _with __**a similar resemblance**_ to Iwatobi," said Nao, "But that's not the point right now. Camelot awaits us."

* * *

The five made their way to the temple safely where they saw the tree barely in bloom with very few Sakura petals. The climate and weather here has made the tree undergo some serious transformation to adapt to the harsher heat but despite this, the tree looked as if it was all scarred and beaten from a storm.

"Camelot, we have arrived," said Nao, "We wish to travel to Duniya."

"The price?" asked the tree.

Nao took out the trophy that Rin, Haruka, Makoto and Nagisa won back in this reality and stated, "This is the price here."

"It looks more than what it seems," said Camelot, "I accept…and for the way back?"

Ikuya took out the trophy that he got from another world which had a very valuable price. It was the very trophy that Ikuya, Haruka, Makoto and Shiina won during the junior high swim race before Haruka left. The Ikuya _from that reality_ gave it to the Ikuya _in this reality_ for the price.

"A person who is the same as me gave it away saying that this is the price for our trip," he said.

"Hang onto it for now," replied Camelot.

The tree took out its branches and gently grabbed the the first one, transforming it to a ball of energy before absorbing it. After a moment of silence the world around them turned bright white light as the temple spun around slowly at first but gradually going faster and faster until everything was all a blur.

Gou almost lost her balance during the spin but they all gripped onto the marble or the broken statues as they hanged tight for dear life. They all closed their eyes as the temple spun faster and faster…

_The time has come; people are awakening for their return…_

* * *

**In a far distant place…**

Iwatobi finally arrived safely in a world where he saw the others waiting. They were all in a hilly area where flowers bloomed and the skies glowed golden yellow in brilliant hues.

Sametsuka turned and saw Iwatobi's soul and said, "Brother, you finally made it back!"

"Pandora…she's got her powers back," spoke the golden light.

The others gasped but Sano replied, "Well first you're gonna need a new body…your glowing sphere of light won't help."

Sano turned to Mayfield and Phoenix where they both took out their books and chanted some spell to fuse the grass and flowers and create a body for Iwatobi to settle into. After he made the adjustments on his form, the five sat down together to hear the news.

"So you playing as Tesseract didn't work out?" asked Phoenix.

"It lasted for what it can," said Iwatobi, "Dodecadron and Pandora gave birth to them…the one child…"

"Yes we know that," replied Sametsuka, "We were able to get in contact with the Compendium and saw their memories and their lives."

"But is it true that they must return to Earth?" asked Sano, "Their lives…"

"Are in danger I know," finished Iwatobi, "However, it is a risk we are willing to take."

"You think we can get Pandora to…?" began Phoenix.

"No." said Iwatobi, "She's already back in full power…nothing in the known universe will stop her from fulfilling her wish."

"But we have to give it a try!" said Mayfield, "She was one of ours!"

"It's too late for that," replied Sametsuka, "It's all in a matter of time before Earth and Duniya are…"

"Do you think it was a good choice on our end though?" asked Sano, "From what happened to Earth and how it…"

"We can only wait and see," answered Iwatobi, "Right now, **_it all depends on them…_**"

* * *

いつも私を運ぶ

よく私を運ぶ

私たちは、世界を変えるものと意志である

* * *

_**The Fandom's Biggest Nightmare begins...Water Shadow Wednesday August 20, 2014!**_


	2. Episode 1: Swampy Dive Dash!

**_Episode 1: _****_スワンプのダイブダッシュ_****_! Swampy Dive Dash!_**

_Travel through a swamp of lies_

_It's no surprise_

_We're caught up in misty visions..._

* * *

**Suiei Temple of Lynwin-Mu , Lynwin, Planet Earth, Year 2113**

**~March 6, 2113~**

Haruka and the other boys opened their eyes on the cold marble floor but the first thing that they felt was the heat, humid air hitting on them. Makoto got up and coughed from the intense heat as they all could feel the sweat dripping on their bodies.

Rin sat up on the floor while looking at Nagisa with a dazed look, wondering what has happened.

"Geeze, why is it so hot here?" asked Alex.

Anastasia stood with the others as they saw the bright lights and the fog all over. The Magic Six got up on their feet as Rin walked over to his sister.

"Hey sis is everything…" he began when he stopped and gasped at the sight before him, "H-HUH!?"

"R-Rin!?" shouted Makoto.

"Rin-chan?!" gasped Nagisa, running to him, "Wh-what's the matter?"

Alex turned to Rei and reached his hand out to get the megane up on his feet.

"Thanks Alex," said Rei as he fixed up his glasses for a moment, wiping the fog off. They rushed to the others and were in shocked at the sight as Haruka's eyes felt like they were going to fade away by the horror before them.

"W-what the…!?" gasped Nagisa as he saw the scene before him.

"…Welcome home," sighed Gou, looking a bit saddened and scared, "_Welcome back to Earth you guys._"

"EEEEH!?" gasped Rei.

"W-what is this?!" gasped Makoto as he saw the city before him.

"This is Lynwin…_your former home_," explained Nao.

"W-what!? You mean this was our home!?" asked Alex.

They watched as the fog and mist and the sunlight shined on the swampy waters that covered practically the entire view. While there were plenty of mud patches for walking around and what not, thick foliage grew all around like a warped forest.

The entire area itself had rubble and ruins here and there while some of the water itself was so hot that it was boiling with steam. Despite the intense heat, life itself still existed as various insects and strange creatures thrived.

At a few areas, some slimy creatures would emerge from the surface for a moment or two before going back into the waters.

This sight before them…it was exactly what they all saw in the dream back on Duniya…

"But that's impossible!" said Nagisa, "This can't be **_OUR_** home!"

"How could have this happened!?" asked Rei.

"After you guys left on your passing...the continent fell horribly," said Shiina, "The entire continent transformed into a swamp after a shattering earthquake."

"What about the people?" asked Makoto, "Did anyone survive?"

The others remained silent on that question as the truth was finally beginning to pour out. They were a bit frightened to tell them but there was no time to waste.

"_T-they changed_," said Nao.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Makoto.

"No one remembers us?" asked Haruka.

"Oh no, they remember you guys," replied Gou, "**_But…they all have forgotten your lives while the six of you reigned this land._**"

"H-how could they have forgotten about us back then?!" asked Nagisa.

"They are fighting over each other, **_splitting into groups based on what version of the story that they claimed to think is true_**," she answered.

Alex clasped his hands to his head, falling to his knees as his ears were ringing loudly in pain, sending a sharp wavelength to his brain as he could feel the emotions of the people in this land; _chaotic, vengeance, deceptions, greed, envy, and more…_

"A-Alex!?" gasped Haruka.

"What's happening!?" shouted Rei, resting his hand on Alex's shoulders.

"Alex-chan are you okay!?" asked Nagisa.

The boy closed his eyes for a moment to push the thoughts in where he discovered a horrible truth through the madness. His entire body shook with fear for a moment while breathing heavily.

"I-it's bad…really bad," he said, "_Worse than I feared…_"

"You can hear their cries, don't you?" asked Ikuya.

"I…can…but that's not just that," said Alex.

"What do you mean?" asked Rei.

"…_no one in this land…has heard of me…or remembers me_," he replied.

The others gasped in shocked as Rei and Nagisa shouted, "WHAT!?"

"How is that possible?!" asked Makoto, "Why would they forget you?!"

"…They believed **_that_****_only the Style Five existed to rule this land_**," answered Alex, "_You guys…Makoto, Haruka, Rei, Rin…Nagisa…the five of you were known as the __**Style Five**_, not the Magic Six."

"And that's not all," said Nao as the others turned to him, "_The __**people are fighting based on the relationships**__ you all had for each other._"

"W-what!?" gasped Rin.

"Relationships!?" asked Makoto, "B-but _I was with Nagisa_ back when we ruled the land!"

"And _I had my sexy butterfly!_" snapped Rin.

Haruka turned to Alex briefly with a nod while Sousuke and Aki remained silent the whole time, knowing that this world has definitely changed and it was not for the better at all.

"So basically," said Anastasia, putting her two cents in, "These people here are fighting for a legend?"

"Yes, something like that," replied Gou.

"But this is insane!" said Nagisa, "Why would people fight over this!?"

"But why am I here!?" asked the princess, "What does my family have to do with these people here if this isn't Russia!?"

"These are two different problems," said Rin, "We got Anastasia here that needs to figure out her family mystery…_and now we got these people here on Lynwin __**fighting because of OUR blood.**_"

"We'll take care of the princess on the route to Russia," said Nao, "You guys need to solve this mystery here and find a way to stop this war."

"But…we're in great danger if we stay here!" shouted Makoto.

"Your only hope is to get to the Easter Peninsula," replied Ikuya, "Only there you will find refuge where a small percentage of people that do REMEMBER you and your lives."

"And how do we get there?" asked Rei.

"Your clothes will adapt to your surroundings here…try it," said Shiina.

Haruka felt a cooling sensation his outfit as his Arabian clothes transformed into strange-looking armor pieces with a strange array of weapons. The others had similar transformations as they looked at their new outfits.

"W-wouldn't this be hot to wear?" asked Rin.

"I don't think it'll be a problem for you guys," said Aki.

The next moment, the boys felt a cooling sensation going through the body as the suits provided nanotech fans that were cooling off their sweat.

"Well that's a relief," sighed Makoto.

Rin looked at his weapon he carried; it was a large, cylinder shaped with a trigger to the side. Curious, he brushed his hands on the trigger, causing a sphere of bright light flying out of the weapon, burning through a hole in the wall of the temple.

"W-what was that?!" asked Rei.

"T-that light just now…" muttered Alex.

"How did you do that?!" asked Nagisa.

"Good, you'll need weapons like that," replied Kisumi, "The whole swamp is bright light all around which can be your fuel source."

"A fuel source?" asked Makoto.

"These weapons draw the light away from the surroundings and forms energy spheres of light that you just say," said Shiina.

"These must be the Midak Skyblasters," muttered Alex.

"Midak Skyblasters?" asked Rei.

"His Bionicle references," sighed Haruka.

"The Midak Skyblasters are powerful weapons, but using too much of it drains the light out of a certain area. These must be used carefully and only when necessary," explained Alex.

"Interesting…" said Rei, "So we can blind our enemies with this?"

"Pretty much," he answered.

"It's time for you to get going," said Nao, "We will split off into two teams."

The gang finally split into two teams with Sousuke, Anastasia, Nao, Ikuya, Kisumi and Shiina as one team and the other with Aki, Gou and the Magic Six. Both sides knew that this would probably be the last time they would see each other for a while (if at all **_should_** they all survive).

Gou stood next to Rin and Nagisa as the trio looked out at the swamp before them. Aki walked up to them and said, "I'll assist with Rin and Gou."

"We'll take a different way out of the swamp," said Nao.

"Please be careful!" added Kisumi.

"Right," said Makoto.

"You too!" nodded Nagisa.

"Yes, please keep Anastasia safe," replied Alex.

"I'll be fine," she answered, "I already know of my destiny…_**but you and the others must find yours before it's too late**__._"

"Oh!" said Alex, taking out the handkerchief, "Anya, take this! I was told to give it to you. It might be linked to your family or something."

Anastasia hesitated on the strange cloth but with a nod, she took it and saw a strange symbol on there that seemed awfully familiar. However, she had to investigate this later but said, "Thank you."

The Magic Six along with Gou and Aki took off into the air as Aki's supplies she got from "The Watchers" also enabled her and Sousuke with some flying abilities. However, the equipment that the Magic Six donned was more efficient and balanced.

Nao watched the team go into the mists and wondered, _I hope they'll be okay because I have a bad feeling for this…_

* * *

**Tahiti, Sametsuka Tri-City**

Momotarou woke up to find himself in chains on the floor on his wrists behind his back. He tried to snap of them off but it was no use. In front of him, a tall, Asian-looking woman stood from her throne and took a few steps down.

"You can try to break free," she said, "But you won't. Even if you do, my guards will only stop you."

Momotarou growled and asked, "Just who are you people!? Where am I!?"

"I am Xing Herano," said the female being, "Leader of the Sametsuka Covenant."

"S-Sametsuka!? Bu-but that's the name of the school!" replied the red-hair.

"Yes," she replied, "It is…and that word is a name to a pact that ties the three cities of Tahiti, Samga, and Mangala together as one. **_The Covenant allows us to believe in the students in Sametsuka Academy and their life stories with other people_****.** **_That includes you, Rin, Nitori, Sousuke, Takuya, Kazuteru, and Seijuurou._**"

Momotarou's eyes widened in shock at the last word she said, "W-where are they!? Where is my brother especially?!"

He tried to break free from the chains as his anger levels were rising up, "What did you do to them?!"

The two female guards jumped down and held him in his place while one of them grabbed his face to make him stare at the leader.

"Your brother and Nitori are locked up," said Xing, walking around in circles. "As for Takuya and Kazuteru…they're doing us a 'favor' and Rin and Sousuke are still missing. Perhaps you can tell us where they are?"

"I don't know anything!" he growled, "Let go of me!"

"Oh?" she asked, "Then I guess that's too bad, I was hoping you would be some use for us…"

"Take me to my brother!" shouted Momotarou, "NOW!"

Xing turned around and gently said in a dark voice, "No."

She turned to her guards and said, "Lock him up in a cell furthest away from his brother's!"

Momotarou's eyes shook in shock and anger as the leader stepped down towards him and looked at his face, saying, "You'll be locked up until Rin and Sousuke returns. That what's covenant dictates us to do and we won't question it."

"DAMMIT I SWEAR TO YOU…!" shouted Momotarou while the guards dragged him away while one of them kicked him in the face to shut his whining.

"My gosh, he's such a demanding child," she sighed, "I was hoping for a smile or two…or an introduction on his beetles…"

Xing turned to see more of her guards rushing into the chamber.

"Your highness, there's been another war going on with the Sharkbaits and the Dorkas!" shouted one of the servants.

"And, the Butterfly Boyfriends are attacking the Butterfly Effects. Rin is a huge key to our success of the covenant!" said one of the guards.

"Yes.I think it's time then," replied Xing, "We shall send out our best agents for a game of tag. They are to report everything that is going on in other societies. And should they find Rin and Sousuke alive and are not cosplayers or gypsies…they are to be brought here immediately…alive."

"Yes your majesty!" they replied as they fled the room.

* * *

**Battle of "Butterfly Effect" and "Butterfly Boyfriends"**

Claudia braced for the attack as "Mother" soared out towards her, readying her weapons for the blow.

"You and your _DELUSIONAL RELATIONSHIP_ are going down!" shouted Mother, "Rei _ONLY BELONGS_ to Nagisa!"

The leader of the RinRei clan jumped out, flipping over Mother at the last moment, landing on the muddy patch on the ground of the swamp as her feet slowly sank into the mire.

"I never accused Nagisa as the worst shota! I just think he's closer to…" said Claudia.

"I DON'T CARE!" growled Mother as she threw a ball of water, forcing Claudia to jump back closer to the swamp waters. She jumped down to the muddy patch and readied her magic against the other butterfly.

"Your OTP and Legend is wrong!" she said, "Rin and Rei **_only hate each other!_** They are **_not even on the same team_** so love cannot exist between them! Rin will manipulate Rei for his own gain!"

Claudia unleashed a ball of fire towards Mother but the latter replied with another water blast, creating steam around them.

Mother began to laugh as she knew that it was all in a matter of time before her prey would go down and the conquest of Claudia's clan will be beneficial to the "Butterfly Effects".

"You're wrong!" replied Claudia, "Rin **_has helped_** Rei in the past! _I know they did…for real!_ I give him credit that he lends a hand! Nagisa and the others couldn't get Rei to swim properly in the first place!"

Mother stopped laughing and glared at her darkly and thundered her response, "What…did you SAY!?"

She readied her magic again as she called upon the mud to form a massive dirt ball, "Why do you think Rei wanted to learn other strokes?! To impress Nagisa!?"

Claudia dodged the mud ball as Mother shouted, "How sad that you are so stupid to your beliefs!"

The RinRei Leader had enough of this; she took the chance to unleash her stronger powers, backing Mother to the edge of the mud and the swamp waters. Everyone here knew that the waters had some unusual powers that caused anything or anyone to be mutated if enough of the water touched them.

"Be careful!" smirked Claudia, "Those waters will twist you! Perhaps then you'll understand Rei and Rin's feelings!"

"NO!" she growled, charging at Claudia and pushing her across the landscape, crashing into a mud pile, "YOU WILL UNDERSTAND!"

Mother readied on her electro-dagger and was about to kill Claudia when a group of RinRei combatants arrived and used their magic to back away their enemy.

"Stubborn bitches," muttered Mother, dodging the attacks.

"Claudia!" shouted one of the RinRei soldiers, "Are you okay!?"

"We have to take our chances to escape!" she replied.

"What?!" gasped a few of the soldiers while Mother cracked a smile.

Mother laughed and used her magic to throw more mud balls at them, "TAKE THIS!"

"I call forth thy wind of heavens!" shouted one of the soldiers, creating a wall of wind to blast away the mud and throwing Mother down the swamp.

"We have to get out of here now!" she said, "GO!"

"If that's what you wish," replied one of the soldiers, taking her hand and getting her up on the feet, "We'll go."

"YES!" laughed Mother from a distance, "Run away you cowards! I am delighted to have fought but we will meet again!"

_This isn't over_, thought Claudia, looking at her injury from when Mother stabbed her arms during the blow.

Mother gathered the ReiGisa soldiers and shared the victory, leading them back to Hawaii.

* * *

**Field of Mists, Battle of the Sharkbaits and Dorka's**

The fight at the outskirts of the Marqueseas City grew to a bloody turn as the Sharkbaits unleashed their magic blood attacks by creating shark-like monsters to eat the Dorka Soldiers.

The Dorkas were forced to pull back to the city as the Sharkbaits grew closer and closer, using their magic to break down the walls. It was all in a matter of time before they would breach through and invade the city.

"_Operation Dorka…Activated…in 3…2…_" echoed a female voice from the speakers.

One of of Dorka soldiers gasped and shouted, "Shit! YOU GUYS GET OUT OF THE - "

But before she could finish, the ground exploded in front of the walls as the Shark Bait soldiers stopped firing their magic and trembled at the sight before them.

"What in the name of…" growled one of the Sharkbait soldiers.

Three massive robots emerged from the ground; one of them was about 50 meters tall with an array of weapons, lasers and guns. The second robot was about 35 meters tall and had several machine guns, a cutting blade with a saw and pincers. The final robot was 75 meters tall with steamers that were blocking the area around with fog.

"DON'T STOP NOW!" shouted one of the soldiers.

"FOR SHARKBAAAAAAITTTT!" shouted the army, unleashing fireball magic to the robots, "FOR RINHARUUUUUUUUU!"

The three robots set forth to action, using their weapons to decapitate, disarm and kill their prey before them. The machines fired their guns and laser while shooting some of the closer soldiers. One of the robots grabbed a soldier and lifted him into the air, squeezing him as guts exploded out.

Several of the soldiers were shot in the head while some were burned to death or cut into guts by the weapons. The Dorkas also used their technology power to unleash more smaller robots to chase their prey away from the walls.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" shouted the sharkbaits, fleeing away through the mists of the swamp.

The Dorkas cheered in victory as the common people sighed in relief and celebrated the peace they finally earned once more. However, it would be another day of battle soon but at least it was finally over for a short time.

* * *

**Panape City, the home of the Sharkbaits**

By sunset, the surviving Sharkbaits returned to Panape where they saw their people in tears of anguish and pain as many of the families lost their beloved ones during the battle. The "Witches" came in to heal their injuries, making them whole once more while the generals decided to set up a memorial for this battle.

Inside the Red and Blue Tower, Annabelle flicked her fingers to get her quill to start writing automatically.

"How many did we lose?" she asked.

"About 18," said one of the reporters, "A dozen of them were taken down at once."

The leader of the Sharkbaits got up and walked over to the window, watching the sunset going down on the western end of the planet. She closed her eyes and lowered her head for a minute of silence.

"Your ladyship, we had no idea how much technology that they stole from Lynwin-Mu!" replied one of the reporters.

"That will be enough now," she answered, "We are going to conduct a memorial service to those who died for us."

"Yes ma'am," replied the reporter, leaving the room with a group of servants running to the office.

"Your majesty!" shouted one of the servants, walking in with a shocked expression.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked.

"I bring about huge news! There has been a sighting about the Style Five being spotted along with Gou and Aki!" said the servant.

Annabelle turned and replied, "The Style Five? You mean they finally returned with Gou and Aki?"

The servant smiled and used her magic to summon a photo, "Yes, here is the proof, ma'am!"

The Sharkbait Leader looked at the photo that showed the team with Gou and Aki along with a stranger that she never seen before.

"Where are they heading to?" asked Annabelle.

"South East your majesty," said the servant, "Should we send somebody to bring them here or follow them?"

"I only want Rin and Haru of course. If Gou protests about this, bring her in too," she ordered, "I don't care what you do with Rei and Nagisa…but kill Makoto. If he gets in the way, the Dorkas will find out and you know what they'll do if they discover their return.

"With Haruka and Rin by our side...no one will have a chance to turn against us!"

"I will send our best agents to go after them," said the servant.

"And also, send out the Witches," said Annabelle, "We're going to take vengeance to the Dorkas."

"Of course," bowed the servant as she left the room to pursue the orders.

* * *

**Easter Peninsula**

Two cloaked figures made their way through the harsh slopes of the acidic mountains, heading down through a path that led to a nice sized kingdom before them. Despite its sheer size and beauty, the population was rather on the decline.

It was a long and hard journey but they finally reached her safely to this part of the continent, knowing that the ruler of this region is expecting them. The skies were much clearer and cleaner as the visibility was a lot more normal than what they encountered earlier.

After a couple of hours of getting down the hill and getting through the shiny, white city of Manorial, the two arrived at the White Castle of Divine Light.

"You're here to see the queen?" asked one of the guards.

"Yes we are, she'll know me as Toraichi Matsuoka," he replied, "I have brought her the boy as she requested."

He turned to the smaller person and said, "You can open yourself now."

Sergi Marotta exposed his face, revealing his short light brown hair with eyes that were brownish-gold. The two guards gasped in shock as they bowed to their knees.

"Welcome, younger brother of Suiei Marotta!" said the first guard.

"You ladyship," said the second guard through his headset, "They are here now and are requesting to see you."

"Bring them in," she replied.

"Madame Beatrice awaits you," said the other guard, "Please head on in."

* * *

Madame Beatrice walked through the halls with a few of her servants, heading to the main throne room while they were discussing a few things that were happening on the continent.

"Do you think they will make it back?" asked one of the servants.

"I do hope so," she answered, "They are the ones who are champions to this world."

"You majesty, the trees outside are withering a little," said another servant.

"Hm, maybe put some special herbs and water them," she replied, "That should do the trick."

They arrived at the main throne room just as the doors were opening on the other end as Sergi and Toraichi walked inside with the two guards. The room itself was actually an open ceiling to the skies and has a garden filled with several flowers and herbs. The center of the room had a massive replica set of statues of the six stars in their Arabian clothes standing in a circle.

"Could you please excuse me for a moment?" asked Beatrice to the servants.

The servants bowed gently before excusing themselves. Beatrice lifted her dress a little, running down the steps to meet with the visitors. She stood tall with her graceful, yet peaceful glory while smiling happily.

Sergi felt a bit nervous but Toraichi smiled with a nod as the queen stepped to over to meet up with them.

"I am so glad you made it here safe and sound," said Beatrice before turning her head to Toraichi, asking, "Were there any troubles on your way here?"

"Not really," replied Toraichi, "However, the other nations are still fighting each other. We still haven't seen the Magic Six yet or anyone affiliated with them."

"I see," she answered, resting her hand on Sergi's shoulder.

"Y-your ladyship," said Sergi, bowing, "I have nowhere to stay. I have wakened in the dirt of the swamp and all I heard were battle cries and screams everywhere!"

"My dear," she answered, "We have a room for you at the ready, I've long waited for you especially. Do you want something to eat or go for a swim? Perhaps you are tired from your journey?"

"…I, I just want to feel safe," replied Sergi, crying a little, "I miss my brother!"

"We miss everyone," agreed Toraichi.

Beatrice hugged Sergi and said, "Aw, now don't worry. I know they'll be here soon, I can feel it. Now let's go get something to eat, alright?"

Sergi nodded as Toraichi replied, "I would like to have a word with you later, your highness."

"We will talk," she agreed, "There's a lot that went on in the last several weeks."

* * *

The two followed Beatrice to the dinning hall area where they saw several of the guards and servants and a few magicians already feasting away while a special seat/table was reserved for Sergi and Toraichi right by where Beatrice sat.

Sergi took a warm cup of tea and took a sip, "It's delicious."

Toraichi sliced up his serving of ham while the younger boy asked, "Did you had children?"

Toraichi almost choked on his food but regained his composure while turning his head to Beatrice. The queen smiled with a nod in approval before he turned back to him.

"I did," he said.

"I see," replied Sergi, "I had only my older brother and my parents...but...I don't remember much though. All I know is that my brother isn't here and this place has changed so much."

"Well, I'm waiting for my children to return too," said Toraichi.

"Who are they, if I may ask?" asked Sergi.

"Gou and Rin Matsuoka," replied the father.

Sergi's eyes widened in shock as he remembered that day long ago, back before even Lynwin existed, he and his brother were hiding in Terran Nost's Phoenix Division from the Tokyo Government and the Haus of the Heavens. It was when Haruka, Rin, and Gou along with Izawa that came to their rescue.

"I…I think I've seen them before," said Sergi, "But it was a long time ago."

"I know you have met them," smiled the older man, resting his hand on Sergi's shoulder, "They'll be here soon, alright? You'll get to see them all again together."

* * *

**Sametsuka-Tahiti Prison System**

Seijuurou opened his eyes as he heard a door opening from the entrance to the system. He could hear rambling voices that almost sounded like…

"M-momo!?" gasped Seijuurou.

"NII-SAN?!" shouted Momotarou.

The guards yanked on the chains that bonded Momotarou, "Get up on your feet!"

"MOMO!" shouted Seijuurou, trying to reach out.

"S-seeeiiiii," moaned Momotarou as the chains yanked his hands and neck, almost choking him.

For the first time from what he remembered, Seijuurou's eyes filled with a tear drop as it rolled down across his cheek. He was never the type of person to be sad or depressed for he had a great sense of leadership. However, this was his only brother (assuming if his sister was still even alive) that he had and he was already in deep pain by the sight before him.

He growled to himself and slumped against the wall of his cell, swearing that he could get out of here soon.

_I hope they make it back_, he thought.

* * *

**Office of the Blue and Green, Marqueseas Tower**

Atari stood by the window of her office as she could hear the bells ringing from the churches and the alarms of victory going off. She watched as the people were dressed in their blue and green clothes, making a parade of happiness after defeating the Sharkbaits.

She turned to hear a knock on the door followed by the guards walking in.

"The operation has worked and it is completed!" said the first guard.

"We won!" smiled the second guard.

"Excellent," said Atari, sitting down at her desk again, "All we need is the key. Have they been spotted yet?"

"Well um…" mumbled the first guard when they heard an outburst by one of the servants, running in with her tablet.

"Your majesty! You have to see this!" she shouted.

She handed the tablet over to Atari as she saw the various photos of the Style Five along with Gou, Aki, and a strange boy who was flying with Rei and Nagisa.

"And you're sure that this is them?" she asked.

"Yes! Our radiation test has captured some data off of their DNA, it is them!" replied the servant.

"Well done," said Atari, "However…who is that strange kid with Rei?"

"We don't know ma'am. We suspected he might be a Reigisa supporter. We are worried that Makoto will be killed if a Sharkbait finds them," she answered.

"Interesting," muttered Atari, "I never suspected a ReiGisa supporter to be amongst with the team…"

"Atari-sama?" asked the servant.

"Bring Makoto and Haruka here alive," said Atari, "As for the others…I think we can babysit Rei and Nagisa for a bit in the confinements. I'll give Johann a call and she can see to them."

"I will and is there anything else we need to do…?" asked the servant.

"As for that supporter, kill him…along with Rin. And censor out the information for the press conference, alright?" ordered Atari, "As masters of the technology we control here, we must properly censor out the info to not let the other clans understand our intentions."

"I understand," bowed the servant and she walked away.

Atari turned to the guards and said, "Make sure you prepare the arrangement with Mother Reigisa. She'll be happy to have them alive at the least."

The guards bowed and exited the room while Atari turned on the music of "Always Here" and "My Base, Your Pace" that were written by Makoto and Haruka, anxious and excited to see that they are alive.

* * *

**The Swamp of Secrets**

Back outside in the swamps, the Magic Six along with Gou and Aki soared their way through the mists and the fog, heading towards the south-east direction to the Easter Peninsula.

However, it had not been easy as they hear a ton of noises of all kinds. From animals, to explosions to even strange screeching sounds all over.

They flew for at least a good couple of hours when they finally saw several small islets in mud scattering and dotting around their vision.

"Can we at least rest down here?" asked Rin.

"Probably best to make sure it is safe," said Rei.

"I agree," nodded Nagisa.

Haruka remained silent for the idea while Makoto looked at him with a bit of a concern. Ever since they left the temple, they were non-stop flying while the tsundere kept his silence.

"Haru?" asked Makoto.

"Alrighty, hang onto me Gou, this is going to be a rough ride down. Rin, you go with the others while we wait up here," said Aki.

"Are you alright?" asked Rin.

"Yes," she nodded as she slightly lowered her head, "I'm just worried for Sei…"

Rin sighed to himself and handed her over to Aki as she and Gou found a gigantic rock that allowed the two to sit on while they watched the guys descending down.

"We'll wait here for them," said Aki.

"Okay," replied Gou.

The Magic Six soared their way down towards the mud islets using their rockets and wings to angle themselves properly. The one particular islet had a bunch of trees in the middle with two open "areas" on the left and right side like a shoreline before the swamp waters touched the land.

"We'll split up," said Makoto, "Alex, Rei, Nagisa…you three take to the left, we'll settle on the right."

Rei and Nagisa angled their rockets/wings, heading down to the left with Alex while the others took to the right and landed on the mud.

Alex landed down on the muddy patch first as he could feel his feet sinking a little to the mire before walking onto some patch of grass.

"Ugh, this is disgusting…" muttered Alex.

"It's not beautiful at all!" sighed Rei, looking at his armored boots all covered in filth.

Nagisa turned to look at the small batch of trees when he saw something shiny down by some foliage of plants and vines.

"Hey you guys!" said the blonde, "What's that?!"

The others turned to see what Nagisa pointed at; a small shiny rock of some kind but it looked more of something man made.

"Strange," muttered Rei, fixing his glasses with the megane look.

"It doesn't look like we've seen so far," agreed Alex, "Maybe something important?"

"Probably," shrugged Nagisa.

Alex took out his sword and said, "You guys might want to step back."

"Maybe we should try the skyblasters?" asked Nagisa.

"Bad idea…it may cause an explosion of fire if we throw light spheres," he answered, "It almost smells like gasoline in the air."

The two stepped out of the way as the other boy took out his Dragon Kopis sword and readied the blade.

"**_DRAGON SEA KING_**!" he shouted, unleashing a wave of dragon water, carefully maneuvering the blast into hitting the vines and sending the stone up in the air.

"GO GET IT!" shouted Alex.

Nagisa created a bubble to capture the stone and used his power to bring it back in his hand safely.

"Sounds good," said Rei, "We should probably find the others now and…."

"NEEEEHHHHH!?" shouted an echoed voice of Makoto.

"Shit!" growled Alex.

"Let's go!" said Nagisa.

* * *

On the other side of the islet, the ground shook a little as Rin, Haruka, and Makoto heard massive footsteps (followed by splashes) heading their way

"W-what was that?!" asked Rin, using his x-ray vision to find the source.

Haruka turned and saw a gigantic looking robot with two others standing side by side.

"NEEEEEHHHHH!?" shouted Makoto, frightened.

"Tsk, just a trio of robots," sighed Rin, "Let's make them regret for coming here!"

One of the Dorka Robots activated the scanners by using a series of infrared sensors to scan the boys in front. The lights turned green as an alarm went off.

"Shit!" growled Rin, readying his water blast.

Finally, the first robot spoke, but its voice sounded like a females, "**_Haruka Nanase...Makoto Tachibana...surrender yourselves to the Dorka's Domain. You will find paradise to the people that worship you...and you will be rewarded._**"

"This must be one of their "societies" that we were told about," muttered Rin.

"**_As for you Rin Matsuoka, you have two choices...either kill yourself...or we'll kill you!_**" said the other two robots.

"WHAT!?" growled Rei's voice as he, Alex, and Nagisa arrived in time while Rin's eyes widened in shock. He was nearly speechless on the death threat just now.

"You won't get a chance to kill him!" hissed Nagisa, standing in front of Rin.

The second Dorka Robot shinned his scan on Nagisa and Rei and answered, "**_Nagisa Hazuki...Rei Ryugazaki...by the order of the Mother and Dorka's Domain Collab Project of Iwatobi Clan, you are to be captured and brought back to Hawaii where you shall be granted paradise._**"

"W-what?!" snapped Rei.

"Let's get out of here now!" shouted Alex.

Makoto, Haruka, and Rin combined their powers to unleash a wave of fog , blocking the robot's vision before soaring back up in the air with the others. They had to escape from here and get Aki and Gou out safely as well.

Once the robots could see again, they scanned the area and saw the team escaping, soaring out to chase after them and firing their guns.

Makoto threw up a water shield to deflect the bullets.

"Shit!" growled Rin, "This is only the beginning, isn't it?!"

"Just why are they after you?" asked Nagisa, annoyed, "Why do they want to kill you Rin-chan?!"

"I…I don't know," said Rin, "Like what did I ever do to make them hate me so much?!"

"…we have to get Aki and Gou out of here before they find them!" said Alex.

"Just how are we going to escape?!" asked Makoto.

"…the sky," muttered Haruka, looking up, "If we can just get out of this fog and…"

"Don't you think that'll be more dangerous Haru?" asked Rin.

Rei looked over his shoulder to see the robots still soaring after them and firing their guns, "We have to take this risk!"

"It's better than doing nothing and staying behind this mess!" agreed Nagisa.

"You guys get Aki and Gou," said Alex, "Nagisa, Rei and I will head to the skies."

"Be careful!" said Rin, "On a count of three…we'll…"

The robots fired larger sized bullets that finally broke down the water shield, causing the team to split into groups of three, one ascending up and the other soaring out as fast as they could with their rockets and wings.

Makoto held onto Rin and Haruka as they soared their way towards Gou and Aki.

Aki turned to see the trio along with the robots heading this way.

"Hurry!" shouted Rin, "Get out of here!"

"Shit, and I was hoping this wouldn't have to happen so sudden!" growled Aki.

"Where are the other?" asked Gou.

"Up in the skies, we have to meet up with them!" said Makoto.

"T-That's the most dangerous place to be at!" replied Aki.

Rin threw another water shield up to protect themselves from the bullets.

**_"Surrender…Makoto…Haruka…and die…Rin!" _**chanted the robots.

"WHAT?!" gasped Gou.

Makoto and Haruka combined their powers to unleash a tidal wave at the robots, throwing them down to the swap. Aki and Rin each took a side around Gou (since she was not equipped for flight).

"Come on!" shouted Rin.

"Onii-chan!" said Gou, "Do you know why those robots are trying to kill you?!"

Rin remained silent on the question but Haruka answered, "They kept saying that Makoto and I would be rewarded in paradise…"

"Dorka's Domain…" muttered Aki.

The Five took off as they ascended up to the skies as rapidly as possible while wondering how they will try to escape from this mess and safely get to the Easter Peninsula.

"The statues…" said Rin, "I remember now! The ones that we saw in our nightmares! Maybe they got something to do with these threats!"

"That makes sense," replied Makoto, "The people here are idolizing the ones they worship and want the ones they hate to die."

* * *

High in the skies, the vision around them was much clearer as they saw the sun shining above with a series of clouds further up and the thicker, swamp cloud down below. However, this peace didn't last for long when blasts of magic fired all around them.

Alex dodged a blast of fire magic while Nagisa and Rei threw up a water shield for a moment.

"Why are we getting attacked again?!" shouted Rei.

"I don't know!" growled Nagisa.

They turned to see a group of girls riding on broomsticks while wearing garments of red and blue in different shades and highlights.

"W-what the hell is this?!" he shouted.

"Get them!" shouted one of the witches, "It may not be Rin or Haruka but it's them!"

Two witches unleashed their magical spells, sending forth fire and rocks towards them. Alex threw up another shield and shouted, "REI WATCH OUT!"

A third witch tried to sneak behind and grab Rei but the megane dodged barely in time just as Nagisa unleashed a water ball at the girl, knocking her off of the broomstick and falling to the swamp below, screaming.

Rei turned to see the others finally emerging down below, reuniting with the team. However, the witches screamed with a mixture of joy and anger as they saw Haruka and Rin but Makoto was there. The witches swirled faster and faster around the, trying to keep them enclosed and trapped.

"THEY'RE HERE!" shouted the witches, "**_GET THEM! KILL MAKOTO! SEIZE HARUKA AND RIN!_**"

"GUYS WATCH OUT!" screamed Gou as she saw them firing more magic.

"Waters of shielding!" shouted Rin, unleashing another shield of water to block off the magic.

Before the witches could try to make their attempt to capture Rin and Haruka, they backed away in horror as they saw the Dorka Robots emerging from below and readying their weapons.

"Fuck, this is great!" growled Aki.

"STAY BACK!" shouted one of the witches.

"Great now what are we going to do!?" shouted Rei.

"For the team…we will," began Rin.

"That's right," echoed a female voice, "Do it 'For the Team'!"

Two of the witches combined their magic to create a hologram reflection, showing Annabelle in her office.

The Dorka Robots used their technological abilities to display Atari from the TV on their Chests, showing the other leader from her office as well as both sides stared at each other with such twisted feelings.

"I see you have found out about their return," said Atari.

"Humph! You bitch!" shouted Annabelle, "You killed several of my people and my Sharkbait Soliders! You led me no choice but to use my witches on you!"

Atari laughed coldly and replied, "That doesn't even matter anymore…as long as I get Haruka and Makoto…and kill your Rin!"

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE YOU BITCH!" shouted Gou.

"Not if I can kill Makoto first!" said Annabelle, her eyes glowing with anger.

Makoto and Rin were horrified by the news that was happening before them; just why were they so precious and yet pieces of trash at the same time?

"**_What's the matter with ALL OF YOU!?_**" shoutd Rei angrily, "**_WHY ARE YOU ALL DOING THIS?!_**"

"Oh that's you, Rei-chan-san," smirked Atari, "You and Nagisa will be taken in by the robots and we'll give you to our friend, 'Mother'. She will be happy to have the two of you safely in her arms in Hawaii."

"I will agree with that aspect...as long as Rei stays away from Rin," agreed Annabelle, "I can care less what happens to Nagisa."

"Excuse you," growled Nagisa.

Alex held his left hand to Rei and his left hand to Nagisa while the blonde's right hand connected to Rin, shocking the girls before them by these "strange relationships" that they never expected to see.

"Well, well, well," said Atari, "What do we have here? A strange boy…yet his powers seem magical too. Are you a ReiGisa supporter?"

Alex narrowed his eyes as the Dorka leader continued, "Oh it's alright. I understand, not everyone wants to admit to their OTPs."

Haruka held his hands with Makoto and Rin, linking to their powers together as one.

"PUT YOUR HANDS OFF OF RIN!" shouted Atari.

"PUT YOUR HANDS OFF OF MAKOTO!" shouted Annabelle.

The other guys looked at Haruka as the tsundere closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them again with his irises glowing neon blue.

"…**_no_**," said Haruka, narrowing his eyes with anger.

The girls gasped in shocked and speechless by the response as they almost felt insulted in many ways.

"_**Who are you to decide who is staying with whom?!**_" growled Nagisa.

"The time will come for you to understand...Nagisa...once you and Rei are in Mother's hands," said Atari.

"Oh enough with the lecture already!" hissed Annabelle, "I'm going to capture Haruka and Rin and if Makoto gets in the way..."

Time was in microseconds now as both parties fired their weapons and magic against each other while a few tried to kill Makoto and Rin at the same time. The bullets and magic soared through the air in front and behind, drawing closer and closer to the team.

"Waters of travel…" chanted Makoto as his eyes glowed neon green, followed by the others glowing their eyes of yellow, red, pink, and purple.

"GET US OUT OF THIS TRAP!" shouted Rin and Haruka as the water magic and magical circle swirled beneath their feet, shielding the projectiles away from them, swirling them out of the skies.

Once they disappeared, the armies were in a state of shock by how much powerful they have become.

"GET THEM NOW!" shouted Annabelle.

"FIND MAKOTO AND HARUKA! KILL RIN IF YOU FIND HIM!" ordered Atari.

"PROTECT RIN AT ALL COSTS AND KILL MAKOTO!" ordered the Sharkbait leader.

Both sides continued to combat each other while a small group descended down back to the swamp to find their idols. The two leaders ended the meeting and turned to their private worlds once more.

* * *

"So much for gibbering around!" sighed Atari, "Is it ready yet?"

"Yes, the device is ready," said one of the guards.

"Excellent," replied Atari, "Now go kill the witches and Rin and get Makoto and Haruka back here safely!"

* * *

"Atari will pay for her vicious crimes!" growled Annabelle, "Get Rin and Haruka here safely! And kill Makoto regardless if he's with them or by himself!"

The guards bowed and departed the office.

* * *

**Manorial, Easter Peninsula**

Sergi woke up from his bed and gasped at the dream before him, breathing heavily with sweat dripping down from the horrific sight. He quickly got out of bed and grabbed his robe, rushing down the hallways as the sun began to make its daybreak.

"B-brother…" he muttered, running faster through the halls.

He got out toe the balcony where he saw Beatrice standing to look at the sunrise. She turned around to see him with a smile, "Morning, Sergi-sama, I have great news for you."

"I…I saw them," he answered, "I-in a dream…but they're in grave danger!"

Beatrice rested her hand on his shoulder and replied, "It will be alright…do not worry. Besides, I have something to show you. Shall we?"

They walked through the corridors of the palace, heading down a series of stairs before entering an Alchemy room with several stasis tubes filled with strange beings inside.

"W-what are they?" asked Sergi.

"They are the Av-Matoran," said Beatrice, "Specialized humanoid-robots that will guide the Magic Six."

One of the hatches opened as the figure climbed out of his stasis tube, landing down on the ground like a ninja. He took out his Power Sword and stared at the two humans before him with a glow of light on the weapons.

"L-light?" asked the boy.

"Yes," smiled Beatrice, "They are members of the Divine Order of the Light."

"Have they returned?" asked Amnat.

"It is time," said Beatrice.

The other containers broke open as the glass shattered and exploded; sending the other five Av-Matoran out from their rest, readying with swords as well.

"The Magic Six…" muttered Kelos.

"They finally returned," said Kotoph.

"I-is my brother with them!?" asked Sergi.

"Your brother is one of the six stars in case you have forgotten," said Hikari while Raditor stretched out his robotic neck while Lucem sharpened his blades, saying, "Where are they now?"

"T-they were stuck in the middle of some battle," replied the human boy, "I-I saw them and they were…"

"Sergi, everything will be okay, I promise you," said Beatrice, "Our friends here will be sure to bring them here safely without fail."

He nodded innocently and stepped to the side while still feeling nervous about the whole scenario.

"Alrighty team!" said Amnat, activating his back jetpack, "You guys ready?"

"Hehe, I can't wait to kill some bitches finally!" smirked Raditor.

"Oi! What did I tell you about your language and manners?!" snapped Hikari while activating his back rocket.

"Yeah, yeah but these separate nations are just sickening…" sighed Raditor.

"Do not taunt them," said Beatrice, "**_Remember that they were once innocent people before everything became a mess._**"

"I just don't like stupid fights," sighed the Av-Matoran, "No one understands the legend!"

"Enough now, let's go!" barked Amnat.

The six Av-Matoran flew up the stairs, followed by Sergi and Beatrice through the corridors; heading to the exit. The two humans arrived at the balcony as they watched the Av-Matoran flying up to the skies, heading in a north-western direction from the peninsula.

"Good luck," whispered Beatrice, "May the Magic Six return here safely for the team."

* * *

**The City of Ladrones, Ladrones Province**

On the opposite side of the continent lies a nice size village of people living together in a relative state of peace. Unlike the other cities, this one was a mixture of people that believed in different stories and legends of the Style Five. (Basically all the "Minor Ships" lived here).

Deciding that it was useless to fight amongst each other, they learned together and built their own world here in peace and stability. However, they were always in fear that the other nations would attack them at any costs.

At one of the local parks, two boys were playing catch and laughing happily together, never realizing how much dangerous this world has become for them.

On a bench nearby, a husband and wife sat down to watch the Sakura trees.

"Such a lovely day here, don't you think?" asked the husband.

"Yes, it's peaceful here," she smiled, resting her hand on his shoulders.

The kids turned to see a little girl standing nearby, looking at them with a bit of a blush.

"Hey, do you want to join us?" asked one of the boys.

She nodded shyly and smiled.

The husband's phone vibrated with news updates. He took a look at it and gasped at the recent headlines, "It-it can't be! Honey, look at this!"

He handed the phone over and the wife gasped in shocked, "Th-they returned!?"

"It seems so," he said before he realized that there was a censor on Rin and sighed, "And of course they would censor him."

"Ugh, I just don't understand this hate," she agreed, "Why are they fighting over like this? What has this world come to?"

"The Dorkas have an iron fist with the media and technology," said the husband, "Maybe we should considering a different provider?"

"I don't think we'll be able to," she replied, "Now that they've returned, they'll definitely raise the prices and stuff if we switch out."

* * *

**Ladrones Town Hall Office**

Demitra Barnes sighed as she slammed the newspaper down, "Of course they'll post this shit after several hours in the news!"

She turned to her servants and said, "It's no doubt they're going to find them. All we need to get at least one of the Style Five…if we succeed, the others will drive crazy and won't be able to find them here."

"Well what should we do?" asked one of the servants.

"…get Haruka," replied Demitra, "He is the key to their success. However, if the others decide to come here, then let them."

"Of course," nodded the servant.

* * *

**The City of Auroai, Home of the SeiGou**

Abigail Cara sat down at her desk, writing up a few notes for ther city's upcoming events when she heard a knock on the was expecting the leader of the MakoRin clan, Denise Azi to arrive here. The doors opened under her mental control, revealing two guards and of course Denise herself.

"Welcome, Denise-sama," said Abigail, "Welcome to Auroai; I'm honored to have you be here."

Denise walked in as she saw some statues and paintings of Seijuurou and Gou together, replying, "I must say that they really are a pretty couple. Who would've thought the legend would save room for a hetero."

"Indeed that's true," chuckled Abigail, "Now do you want some tea and biscuits?"

"I'll pass on the biscuits, but some tea would be nice right now," replied Denise.

The guards assisted Denise in her chair while Abigail sat down to join in across from the table.

"How do you go about with your tea?" asked Abigail, "Sugar, cream, milk?"

"I'll just have it plain, thank you," she answered.

They began their discussion on their local events in their towns before getting to more of ther serious topics that they heard earlier this morning.

Denise took out her phone and put it on the table with the news saying, "So it appears you have heard the news too, right?"

"Oh, about their return? Yes," replied Abigail.

"Well for one thing, it's no doubt the Dorkas and the Sharkbaits are going after them. I have already set up a few things for this inevitable," said Denise, while receiving her tea, "Thank you."

Abigail took a brief sip from her tea before putting it back down and said, "My, would you mind telling me?"

"Well it's rather a bit complicated, but…I'll tell you this," replied Denise, "We have mapped out the locations of this continent finally with the excavation from the ruins back in Lynwin-Mu. There was an old copy of the map for like about 50 or more years ago so it was taken to translation before it was officially copied."

"How interesting," smiled Abigail, curious.

"If you want a copy, I'll give it to you," said Denise.

"Well thank you," she replied, "It would be very useful."

"Yes…however, I do have a request though," answered the other leader.

"Oh?" asked Abigail.

"I request to make an alliance," said Denise, "We both have one thing in common; the Matsuoka Siblings. It would be the best in both of us that we try to keep them safe from the Sametsuka Covenant especially, don't you think?"

Abigail thought for a moment to recall on the information she gathered about the Sametsuka Covenant and replied, "I think this alliance is a very good idea. And yes, we have to keep them safe from them. If Xing gets a hold of them our peaceful worlds will be in danger."

Denise took another sip before answering, "However, I just hope that the maps we found will help us figure out how to pinpoint the sharkbaits and the dorkas away from Makoto and Rin. Their opposing clans hate their respective partners for Haruka."

"Seeing that in your case, you need to have them both alive," said Abigail, "I just don't get why they have to kill each other for this."

"As for 'Mother', she'll want Rei and Nagisa safe in her hands, I'll just let her do her wishes," replied Denise, "Oh by the way, I've heard she kicked Claudia's ass."

"Good," smirked Abigail, "That bitch deserved a nice kick through her bottom. Perhaps then she will see what's she's doing and stop all this madness."

"Right," nodded Denise, taking another sip, "Well then, we'll begin the alliance in a matter of days. I cannot wait to see the growth of this new clan. May the Matsuoka siblings and their partners live happily ever after…"

"And without any more worries of the war," agreed Abigail.

* * *

**Sametsuka-Tahiti Prison System**

Nitori Aiichirou opened his eyes to see the moonlight from the window high above. He had no idea how many days its been since he was locked up but he knew that he had to escape from here and find the others.

He tried another attempt to break the chains but it was no avail.

"Just why…" he muttered.

"NITORI-SENPAI?!" shouted a voice.

"Shit..." sighed Nitori as he recognized it.

He turned his head to see Momotarou in the upper prison cell across from him.

"Hi!" waved Momotarou.

"So you got caught up too?" asked Nitori.

"Well I woke up at the swamp and I was wandering around the next thing I knew I woke up in the chamber where that creepy witch looking bitch was saying things about the coveneant," sighed Momotarou.

"She explained that to me as well and asked if I've seen Rin. I said no and I was thrown here in the cells," said Nitori.

"They said that they were looking for Sousuke-senpai as well!" replied Momotarou.

"I guess they're really trying to rebuild the clan here," answered Nitori.

"Eh?" asked Momotarou, "Rebuild for what?"

"Nevermind," said Nitori, "Go to sleep."

"HEY! I'm not going to sleep here until I get out of this creepy place!" snapped the younger Mikoshiba brother.

Nitori blocked his ears and slumped down to the cold stone floor, ignoring the rants.

"Oi! Aren't you even listening!? This bitch is gonna pay for what she did!" snapped Momotarou before he sighed and slumped down. For the first time in his memory, a few tears spilled out as he brought his knees up to his face, crying silently.

_Why? Why is EVERYONE so different? Why is the world different!?_

* * *

Back downstairs and further out towards the front of the prison system, Seijuurou looked up to the window, feeling worried for what was happening out there.

_Gou...please be safe for me. I'm sorry that I failed to find you,_ he thought, resting his hand over his heart, _Magic Six…please end this mess._

**~Episode 1 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 2 PV~**

**Rin**: I can't believe this world, what kind of bullshit these people are!?

**Nagisa**: You could say that again! Everyone is wanting you and Mako-chan dead!

**Makoto**: *moans in fear* Bu-but what did I do to make people hate me so much!?

**Rei**: The kindest people tend to get provoked.

**Alex**: Don't remind me back of my school days…

**Haruka**: We can't waste any time now, we have to get to…

**Rin and Makoto**: *horrified* HARUUUU!

**Alex**: *horrified* REIIIIIIIIIIII!

**Nagisa**: *horrified* RIN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!

**Nitori**: Next time, _Free! __**The Swamp of Secrets**__, I swear, this is going to change now once I get stronger!_


	3. Episode 2: Swamp of Secrets!

**_Episode 2: _****_スワンプのシークレッツ_****_! _****_Swamp of Secrets! _**

_Fear blurs your mind_

_The truth is hard to find_

_Did we choose the right side?_

_Did we pick the right fight?_

* * *

Back in the swamp, the team fled through the misty clouds, arriving at some decent land that led to a series of mountains. However, the area was not as foggy which was a relief at least but the foul smell was still in the air.

Haruka landed down on the grass and lied right down, feeling a bit drained from the endless flight while Makoto sat right next to him. Rin lied down with Gou, Nagisa and Aki while Alex slumped down to the grass with Rei night to him.

Nagisa turned his head to Gou, "Are you alright?"

"I'm a little bit shocked but I'll be okay," she answered, "What about you Rin?"

"…Exhausted," he replied, "I've never felt like this before."

He turned to see Makoto before muttering, "I can see why he gets scared easily."

"Haru? Are you alright?" asked Makoto.

Haruka opened his eyes for a moment with a small nod before resting up again. Makoto rested his hand on Haruka's head with a small smile.

"Alex?" asked Rei as the megane looked at his partner's horrified expression. Alex lowered his head and began to cry a little.

"W-what's wrong!?" asked the megane.

"…I'm scared," he replied, "What if they have my brother hostage?! They could be pulling us right into a trap! I can't sense his feelings anywhere!"

"I'm sure he's okay," said Rei, wiping his tears.

"Maybe he's in Easter Peninsula?" asked Nagisa.

"Well one thing for sure is that as long as we stay together, these people will not separate us," answered Rei.

"I won't let them fulfill their filthy desires!" said Rin.

"I'm worried that they might attack me and Aki..." sighed Gou.

"We'll camp here then, seeing that we're all exhausted from the flight," said Aki.

"Perhaps we should set up some water barriers?" asked Alex.

"Yes, we'll be safer if we do that," answered Rei.

"I agree," said Nagisa.

"But wait," replied Makoto, "Wouldn't that expose our location to the enemy if they see our magic?"

"Maybe but don't you think without them it would will be more dangerous?" asked the blonde, "We still have wild monsters lurking out here."

Haruka woke up as he could hear them talking and answered, "Well one thing's for sure; if they do find us and attack the barrier, it will buy us time to get out."

"Let's do it then," agreed Rin, standing up with Nagisa.

The six combined their powers as they unleashed wisps of water magic into the skies, slowly growing a gel-water barrier that was big enough to at least cover the mountain side they were at. Once they were done, Makoto, Haruka, and Rin decided to go get soe firewood in the nearby forest while the others began to set up the camping materials; pitching up the tents and creating a fire pit.

"What are we going to do then? Keep searching for the Peninsula?" asked Rei.

"Hopefully the people there will remember us and are not hostile," said Nagisa.

"That would be nice," agreed Gou.

"But we haven't seen anyone from there though, at least not what we encountered," sighed Alex.

"Ugh, I cannot even believe that this is Earth!" said Rei, "It's certainly not beautiful!"

"Me too Rei-chan," sighed Nagisa.

Before the others could make a comment, they all heard a loud screeching from the skies.

"W-what was that?!" asked Alex.

Rei got up and readied his skyblaster, "I don't know, but I'm afraid it's going to be another round."

Nagisa readied his weapon as well as the four turned to the skies above, expecting an attack but the ground began to shake, triggering an explosion from the side of the mountain.

Gou screamed at the sight of three Megascolides screeching out and opening their wide mouths with sharp teeth. The boys fired the skyblasters while Aki fired her radiation gun.

"Stay behind me!" said Aki, keeping Gou safe in her hands.

The Megascolides descended down towards the group, leaving a perfect aim to trigger the weapons. Spheres of light and radioactive waves burned down the monsters into dust. However, it wasn't over just yet as the skies showed a dark cloud up above.

* * *

The other boys heard Gou screaming from afar as they gathered up the logs. Makoto almost dropped the logs as he jumped a bit in shock.

"SHIT!" growled Rin, "I knew it!"

"G-Gou!?" asked Haruka, turning to see Rin running.

"RIN WAIT!" shouted Makoto as he and Haruka triggered their flight specs and soared after Rin. However, Makoto turned his head and gasped at the sight of the Chiropterans flying down towards the others.

"NEEEEEEEEEHH!?" gasped Makoto, almost dropping the wood.

Haruka narrowed his eyes as the two soared their way back to the camp, dropping the wood down and joining up with the others. Rin landed down safely and turned to ready his sky blasters.

"Just what are they doing on Earth?!" asked Rin.

"I have no idea," said Rei, surprised.

"Maybe Pandora sent them here?" asked Nagisa.

Gou was still in a state of shock as she saw the massive holes that the Megascolides left behind; how much did this world change?

However, she vaguely recalled seeing these monsters before back when Lynwin was still a paradise.

Alex soared up with Makoto and Haruka, followed by Nagisa and Rei while Rin turned to Gou and said, "Perhaps you shouldn't be watching this."

"Let's get inside okay?" asked Aki, "We'll settle with these monsters."

Rin soared up to the skies, firing his sky blaster and unleashing attacks of water. The Chiropterans screeched at the bright lights, trying to avoid getting blind.

"We have to fire them together!" said Makoto.

"Right," smirked Rin, "For the team!"

The six floated side by side as they carefully angled the weapons while putting on a water shield for themselves to avoid disruptions. Once they were ready, they took down the shield.

"NOW!" shouted Rin, triggering his weapon.

The sky fired spheres of light that collided with each other, producing a bigger, stronger light at the Chiropterans; the brightness was almost as if the stars in the sky were all here in this single spot, burning several of the monsters into ashes. The flock screeched and fled the area.

The six sighed and returned to the camps down below, exhausted from all the flying and fighting. It was something they were not used to doing with their outfits; wearing specialized clothes designed for the swamps and flight.

Together, the six divided to their pairings and went in the three tents for themselves while Aki and Gou slept in the fourth tent as the sun began to set down.

* * *

**Sametsuka Prison System – Lunch Room**

Nitori sat down at the table with his prison food when Momotarou arrived in as well, feeling a bit sick and twisted from what has been happening.

The red-hair boy sat across from Nitori, wondering what he was going to talk about now.

"I hope we can see nii-san," muttered Momotarou.

"He's got a different schedule," said Nitori, "For his lunch period."

"Well gee thanks!" he grunted, crossing his arms while Nitori dropped his fork, refusing to eat such waste.

"This is just like the old movie," he muttered.

"Huh?" asked Momotarou.

"You haven't heard _Escape from Alcatraz_?" asked Nitori.

"Hmmm...well then, Nitori-senpai, whatever suits your ideas!" smirked Momotarou while he yawned.

Nitori narrowed his eyes and said quietly, "You don't get it do you?"

"Eh?" replied Momotarou.

"The story goes that three guys managed to escape from the one of the most secured prisons back in the days, it's even based on a true story," whispered Nitori.

"Well then…" said Momotarou.

"These people here are prisoners for those that refuse to believe in the covenant or are from other clans that dare to trespass here without proper permission," said Nitori quietly.

"Just how do you know all of this?" asked Momotarou.

"…Erastos," said Nitori.

"Ohhh, that imaginary Greek friend?" he smirked.

"Erastos is the same existence as I," snarled Nitori, his eyes flicking blue, "Don't you think?"

Momotarou almost wanted to jump back in fear but he had to keep his composure as he saw the guards standing nearby.

"The prison cells are designed to disarm magic...but I found out the other day that this lunch room hasn't had any barriers installed. We're going to stay here to clean up this place...and make our escape," whispered Nitori.

"Well that's about time…" began Momotarou.

"No, I think it's about time YOU understand the powers we are given, even though we are not as strong as Rin-senapi or the others," replied Nitori.

* * *

**Hours Later**

After the "Daily Routine" here at the Prison Camp, Nitori and Momotarou volunteered to clean the kitchens under the watch of Kazuteru and Takuya. Nitori went to wash the windows while Momotarou was wiping the tables.

_You better make this work Nitori-senpai! I won't forgive you if you don't_, thought Momotarou.

Nitori tuned to see the two guards still standing and watching them. He had to wait just for the right moment for his plan to work. He climbed up a step ladder and purposefully sidestepped himself, falling down to the floor.

Momotarou turned to see Nitori and shouted, "ARE YOU OKAY!?"

The guards waited for him to get up but after a few seconds…

"Oi! Get up!" shouted Kazuteru, rushing over to Nitori.

Takuya rushed over to Momotarou, taking out his club to beat him back to work just as the red-hair freaked out and began to run a little.

_3…2…1_, thought Nitori, his eyes glowing blue.

He launched himself back up, propelling himself to Takuya, tacking him down and punching his lights out.

"OI!" shouted Kazuteru, taking out his gun and firing bullets towards Nitori.

Nitori summoned his Arabian shield as his clothes transformed to his Arabian side with the help from Erastos living in him, blocking the bullets.

Momotarou could only stand in shock for he never seen Nitori like this before; his eyes glowing blue with an expression so dark and twisted that he thought he was the "new scary face". Kazuteru turned and was about to shoot Momotarou down when Nitori threw his shield, knocking him down.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT!?" gasped Momotarou, "N-Nitori-senpai?!"

"What are you doing!?" asked Nitori, grabbing Momo's hand, "We have to get out of here and rescue Sei!"

The two left the room and ran down the halls, bringing some strange attention to the other prisoners as they rooted for them to be the first ones to escape.

"Dammit!" growled Nitori, "They're going to create attention to the guards!"

Momotarou turned to see a set of stairs that led to the lower level as he and Nitori both ran downstairs.

* * *

"Your majesty!" shouted one of the servants, "We got some prisoners escaping!"

"Who is it that is ESCAPING!?" asked Xing.

The servant handed over the tablet and and the ruler gasped at the sight of Nitori and Momotarou for it was the last thing she wanted to hear and see.

"Close all exits! We can't let them escape! They are _more important_ than any other prisoners!" she demanded, "For they are the Sametsuka Covenant!"

"Yes your majesty!" she replied, fleeing the room.

Xing turned to the guards and said, "Capture them before they escape! I shall bring a word of warning to them as well."

* * *

Back in the halls, Nitori threw his shield to block the bullets and he flung it across the room, knocking down the guards before jumping over and punching a few down.

_I-I've never seen Nitori-senpai like this…_thought Momotarou, _all that anger and the fighting he's giving…**is it really him?**_

"Let's go!" said Nitori, grabbing Momo's hand as they ran through the halls, heading to the front of the prison where Mikoshiba was kept.

As they got closer, the alarms went off, noting that it was going to be a close call.

"SHIT! We're running out of time!" growled Nitori.

More guards appeared and began to fire, causing Nitori to use his shield again and with his brute strength from his blue eyes, he pushed down the guards with his shield.

In his prison cell, Seijuurou woke up to hear the commotion of the gun fire, screaming and perhaps a few sounds of some beatings. His eyes widened when he saw Nitori and Momotarou running towards him.

"Nitori-kun! Onii-chan!" he shouted.

"SEII!" shouted Momotarou, "I gotta say you look hot in your cell."

"Why you…" smirked Seijuurou.

Nitori facepalmed but replied, "You better stand back Sei, this weapon I got is going to be bright and blinding."

Before anyone could ask, Nitori called out his skyblaster that he also received from the dream with Erastos. The two brothers were a bit confused on the strange weapon but the silver-hair boy wasted no time and fired a few blasts to the cells, melting the bars and smoking a hole through the wall.

Nitori fired a smaller beam of light to break the chains off of Seijuurou, allowing him to get up and playfully rub his fist on Momo's head.

"Uh-ugh…O-oniiii-channnn," moaned Momotarou, "Why you still do this?!"

"It's because you said I looked too beautiful in a cell," laughed Seijuurou.

Nitori turned to see the guards surrounding their exits, readying their weapons.

"Shit!" growled Nitori.

The trio watched as the guards moved out of the way as Xing walked in with a darken expression on her face; knowing that the covenant must be fulfilled properly.

"_Did you really think that I would let you escape that easily?_" she asked, "_No. You guys lose. Surrender now and nobody will get hurt._"

The two brothers were getting a bit nervous by this but Nitori was already fueled with anger by this entire mess here. He stepped in front of the brothers and stared at Xing with hatred and vengeance in his eyes.

"How funny Nitori-kun," said Xing, "You really think you are able to protect the brothers?"

"_I won't let you have them, myself, Rin-senpai and Sousuke-senpai!_" he replied, his eyes glowing blue, "**_We all deserve a happier life than this you punk-ass bitch!_**"

Xing gasped but growled in reply while her eyes glowing red, readying her magic, "_H-HOW DARE YOU!? YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU SAID THERE!_"

Before both sides could unleash their all-out attacks, the hallways began to echo a strange sound. The guards and Xing looked around while Nitori stood there with his eyes glowing blue still.

_Now, go…_thought Nitori, _fly my friends…fly!_

That instant thought became reality as a flock of birds and ducks soared into the room, chirping and quacking loudly while using their beaks to attack the people (save for Nitori and the brothers) around.

"B-birds!?" gasped Momotarou, hiding behind Seijuurou and Nitori.

"SHOOT THEM DOWN!" shouted some of the guards while they tried to use their magic and weapons but more birds came in by the score. One of the guards had his ear ripped out while another guard had her eyes scratched badly, causing his skin to start bleeding.

A few of the birds attacked Xing and she ran through the hallways, trying to get rid of them, screaming, "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"This is our chance now!" said Nitori as he turned to fire more spheres of light to make the exit in the wall.

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" shouted Xing as a few guards managed to break the birds that were attacking the ruler.

Some of the guards turned to get them but Nitori fired his skyblaster, blinding them while a few of the light spheres burned through the guards as fresh and dried blood and guts exploded out while some turned to ashes.

Xing fired her magic against Nitori but he threw the shield up to deflect the blast, throwing her across the halls.

Nitori turned to see the arrival of his ally waiting for him; a gigantic beautiful bird outside. Nitori fired a few more spheres of light before grabbing Sei and Momo out through the hole and got onto the bird's back.

The massive white bird fluttered its wings and took off into the skies as the three were relieved to escape. However, Xing was not done just yet.

"Send out the scouts!" she ordered, "GO!"

Serveral of them fled the area to get the scout hunters Kazeteru and Takuya arrived in after recovering from earlier and got her up on her feet.

"Thank you," she said, "I want to have a word with both of you guys. Meet me later this evening!"

"As you wish," they both replied.

* * *

**Southeastern Lynwin**

Rin woke up as he could see the light from the sun peaking through the tent. Nagisa was clinging onto him and was cuddling around. The red-hair smiled for a moment before he turned to see a strange stone lying on the ground next to the blonde.

"Huh…a stone?" he muttered.

Nagisa opened his eyes and saw Rin holding the stone in his hands, "Rin-chan?"

"This stone here, where did you gt this?" he asked.

"Well it was back in the swamp earlier when Alex-chan and Rei-chan and I investigated the mud island," answered the blonde.

Rin fipped the stone over and gasped at the symbol before him, "N-Nagisa…"

"Huh?" asked the blonde, peaking over to see, "W-what is that?"

"This isn't an ordinary stone…that's the symbol of SAMETSUKA academy!" said Rin.

"W-what?! How did it…?" asked Nagisa.

"…I remember now," said Rin, lowering his head a little, "There was a rumor of a stupid story that six pieces of the Sametsuka were made and put in various locations around the academy. However, it was all originally a larger stone before it broke into the pieces. As part of the tradition of the school itself, these pieces were hidden in a scavenger hunt and the graduating class had to find them…or at least that's how it was long ago."

"You think someone hid this here? In the swamp?" asked Nagisa.

"I don't know…but just hang onto it, okay? I don't know if we'll find the rest or not but it may be important," he said.

"Right, let's gt to the others then," replied the blonde.

* * *

In another tent, Alex woke up as he could hear Rei muttering to himself.

"Is something the matter?" asked Alex.

Rei turned around and said, "No it's nothing…I'm just upset about this entire mess."

Alex touched Rei's face with his hand saying, "I know it's bothering you...you know I can feel it. So don't be afraid to tell me…what you think."

"…I, I have a lot of theories about this," replied Rei, "Maybe there was some kind of disease or this was another evolution of human population? Maybe they were brainwashed? I have not enough information to know what happened with these people."

"Well…" said Alex, "I do know one thing."

"Oh?" asked Rei.

"They are not acting like they are…or as they should be," he answered.

"Well yeah," facepalmed Rei.

"…I used a portion of my power before I went to sleep, to reach out to their minds," said Alex.

"Did you find anything?" asked the megane.

"I couldn't get too deep because I'm worried that they would try to find our location…but from what I saw, **_they got something big planned for this world in case if we were to return here_**," he replied.

"Something big?" asked Rei.

"**_It has to be stopped if this world is to survive from their deeds_**," he said.

"Then we better get going," replied Rei.

* * *

**Breakfast**

Makoto split a bowl of fruit with Haruka while Rin could barely eat his sausage. Nagisa remained silent while Alex turned his head to see Aki and Gou finally getting out of the tents. Rin noticed that Gou was still a bit shaken up from all what was happening.

Aki sat down to take a spoon, serving herself some eggs while Gou opened up a sandwich and ate it slowly. Rin was about to see if Gou was okay when Haruka called him.

"Y-yeah?" he asked.

"And Nagisa…" said Haruka.

Rin turned to get the blonde's attention and Nagisa answered, "Yes Haru-chan?"

"That stone you guys found," said Haruka, "What is it exactly?

"Oh this?" asked Rin, showing the stone.

"It looks like it was broken into pieces or something," shrugged Makoto.

"But what purpose would it have?" asked Alex.

"It has a symbol of Sametsuka on it," replied Rin.

The others gasped in shock as Rei asked, "Why is it here then?"

"Tell them Rin," said Nagisa, "It does sound important."

Rin closed his eyes for a moment before answering, "This isn't an ordinary stone. It was a special craft made by the Sametsuka students when the academy was first opened."

"Back when it first opened?" asked Makoto, "That long ago?"

"The shark teeth was already a symbol even before there was a swim team," he answered, "In order to remember its significance, it was broken into six pieces and the graduating class had to find all of them...until one day…it was gone."

"Gone? How?" asked Rei while fixing up his glasses.

"I don't know. When I attended to the academy, the stone wasn't there. It was a story passed down each to the graduating classes in order to remember it. It's no doubt that it was taken," replied the red-hair.

"I wonder who took it and why," muttered Nagisa.

"Well this fragment has been found, don't you think we should find the rest of them?" asked Makoto.

"Bad idea. We have to get to Easter Peninsula first before we take other actions," said Aki.

Rin was going to answer back when they heard a loud boom striking on the water shield above them, causing the bubble to tar apart.

"DAMMIT!" growled Alex.

"GOU! Stay behind me!" shouted Aki.

Haruka narrowed his eyes and watched the barrier falling apart while he and the others readied their skyblasters. More blasts of magic struck the wall of water, further damaging it.

Finally, they saw a large army of people waiting on the otherside of the collapsing shield.

"How did they find us so quickly?!" gasped Rei.

"We have to get out of here before…" began Nagisa.

"YOU GUYS WATCH OUT!" shouted Gou.

They looked up to see a rain of magic falling right towards them. Makoto and Rin threw up a water shield to protect themselves from the attacks. Once the dust cleared away, they were surrounded (though they were all distant away) and a few people were flying in the skies, trapping them.

"You won't escape now…" hissed a female voice with a dark crackle in her laughter.

Rin turned his head to see a blonde woman with purple eyes and her outfits were that of purple and yellow as well with some armor on her. Her skin was a bit on the tan side and had pink rosy lips from her makeup.

"This must be the clan that believes in Rei and Nagisa…" muttered Aki.

Rin held Nagisa's hand while Alex stood side by side with Rei and Rin. Mother turned to look at Rin and Nagisa holding hands, making her laugh at the sight.

"_So you really think that Rin will take Nagisa away from his Rei? Ha! FOOLS! Nagisa and Rei are __**meant to be!**__ And that you cannot separate…_" she said.

"Shut up you psycho!" growled Nagisa.

"You can't tell us with whom we should be! It's our choice!" replied Rei, his eyes glowing violet.

"I won't let you have them!" snarled Rin, his eyes glowing red.

Alex took his chance to sneak at an angle and fire his Midak Skyblaster, hoping to at least blind this woman's vision. However, Mother threw a wall of water to turn the light into an array of steam and colors before stepping out of the cloudy wall.

"You there!" she said, pointing at Alex, "I've heard you were one of us. Join and I will forgive your misunderstanding there and let you live another day."

"_Says who?_" growled Alex, taking out his sword while his eyes glowed yellow, "_I swim for my team! Not yours!_"

Rin growled and he and Alex soared up to attack their prey. However, mother only chuckled and used her magic to throw the two back, making them crash to the ground as they were beginning to bleed a little.

"Shit!" gasped Aki as she readied her radiation gun.

"HOW DARE YOU!" shouted Gou, "**_HOW DARE YOU TO ATTACK MY BROTHER!_**"

"ALEX!" cried Rei, soaring up to him while looking at their new prey with hatred in his eyes.

"RIN-CHAN!" shouted Nagisa, also feeling angry by these intruders, "How dare you try to attack us!"

But Mother could only laugh at the sight as she watched Rin and Alex getting back up on their feet with their 'so-called-beloved' ones.

"You are so weak!" she laughed, "**_You two don't deserve to even be near Nagisa and Rei!_**"

"_WHO ARE YOU TO TELL US ON WHO WE SHOULD BE WITH_?!" snapped Nagisa.

"It's just as simple as you expect. Rei, Nagisa...come with us. They don't deserve you," said Mother, "We have a paradise for the two of you."

"As if we'll fall for that!" growled Rei.

Makoto had enough of this so he called forth his vase and threw out an acidic splash towards Mother. Before it could get there though, she used her magic to reverse the flow, splashing it back to Makoto, causing him to scream in pain with the burns on his skin.

Gou's eyes widened in horror by Makoto's injuries while Haruka's eyes widened in anger and insanity as he tried to get Makoto to wake up but the acid on him burned quite a bit through his skin, causing some areas to bleed out.

"**_MAKOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**" shouted Haruka, his eyes glowing blue with vengeance.

Mother could only laugh at the sight but Haruka wasted no time as he chanted, "_Waters of Free…__**PUT AN END TO THIS BITCH!**_"

A large blast of water struck out of Haruka's hands, soaring fast towards Mother, she tried to block it with her magic but it was too fast for her and it knocked her over, causing her to bleed a little.

"Well, well…Haru-chan," she hissed, "You finally stepped into the game."

She turned to the assembled people and hissed, "Get them now!"

The army readied their weapons and their magic as Rin and Alex got back on their feet, knowing that this was going to be a battle to protect Rei and Nagisa from these savages before them.

"**_DRAGON SEA KING!_**" shouted Alex, unleashing his dragon blast of water to wipe down a portion of the army while Aki fired her radioactive gun to collapse the others.

The army unleashed more of their blasts towards them while Haruka made a water barrier to keep Gou safe from the injuries. Haruka was all panicked inside into protecting Makoto but the others were in grave danger too. He turned to Gou and Aki with a nod, telling them to keep an eye on Makoto and stay close together.

"Take Rei and Nagisa!" shouted Mother, pointing at them, "And kill the others!"

Haruka unleashed his attacks as well, throwing a part of the army down but the Butterfly Effects were not going to lose this fight.

Nagisa called upon a rain of water daggers, stabbing several of them down while Rei created a fog around their prey to confuse them. Alex turned to see some people trying to sneak in behind Rei and Nagisa.

"REIII!" shouted Alex when he felt a stab in his leg; turning out to be an arrow that pierced through his skin, causing him to fall.

Rei turned in time to see the prey but gasped when he saw Alex on the ground with the arrow stabbed through him, numbing his body slowly.

"ALEX!" he screamed, soaring over towards him.

Rin was close to trap Mother in his magic when his arms were pierced through with arrows with blood exploding out of him. Haruka's eyes widened in horror; he threw another water shield to protect Rin, Alex, Rei, and Nagisa from the attacks.

However, these water shields he kept making were weakening his magic since he wasn't so used to making multiple smaller shields like this. Makoto's mouth bleed out a little, weakened due to the acid eating his body a bit.

"This game is over!" hissed Mother, "Rei and Nagisa now belong to the Butterfly Effects!"

Rei and Nagisa gasped as they saw her unleashing some kind of dark magic, breaking the water shields on them. The two readied for the attack but Mother had other plans; she sent a signal at two of her personal guards.

The megane growled and charged towards her when Nagisa screamed as his legs were bonded by chains; Rei gasped in horror and tried to save him when he too was casted in chains. The two were being pulled towards the leader as they were screaming and trying to break free.

"NAGISAAAAAA!" screamed Rin, trying to reach to the blonde but got punched in the face by one of the guards, falling to the ground.

"RIN-CHAAAAAANNNN!" shouted Nagisa.

"Enough now," hissed Mother, using her magic to throw Rin across the field.

She looked at her two prizes before her and said, "**_Now, we are going to my place…and you are going to love it!_**"

Alex lifted his head up as he saw Rei and Nagisa struggling to break free, he tried to reach his hand out but saw them vanishing into the mists.

"RIN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!" screamed Nagisa.

"ALEXXXXXXXXXXXX!" screamed Rei.

"REIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Alex cried out, reaching his hand as the light before them vanished.

The area around them was deathly silent as the army have taken their prize with them, leaving Alex, Makoto and Rin bleeding to their injuries while Haruka, Gou and Aki were all in exhausted and filled with fear.

"R-Rei…" sniffed Alex as some tears fell from his eyes, crying loudly with fury.

Rin growled in anger and slammed his fist to the ground even though it drove more pain through his arms. Haruka lowered his head down with a single tear, knowing that this fight was an unfair one and he couldn't get them all safe.

Gou sniffed and fell to her knees, crying tears by all of this; _was this really their home!? Or was it all a nightmare? They could only pray that it was the latter but sadly this was their home…the wonderful land that they all once lived together with._

_Everything that they once had…is all lost now…_

Aki could only lower her head in sadness now that they have lost two people from this team. Alex barely managed to get up on his feet and stumbled his way over while Aki and Gou grabbed Rin up and brought them over to the destroyed camp area.

"Those bitches took some of our shit," growled Aki.

"We have to get these arrows out," said Gou, her eyes glowing a bit, "I can at least heal some of their injuries but I don't have enough power to close their wounds completely."

"I see, so Nikon still lives in you," replied Aki.

"Yes. Go help Alex. Haruka will see to Makoto. I'll do what I can for onii-chan," she answered.

Aki managed to find a first aid kit that she got from Duniya along with some special tools she was given from Jadwiga if needed. Gou sat down next to Rin while her eyes glowed a shade of dark pink, using her limited ability to remove the arrows from Rin's arms.

"G-Gou…" he moaned in pain while grunting from the sharpness while his face was filled with tears.

Haruka rested his hand on Makoto's intact shoulder, hoping that he would wake up soon. Aki used the pliers to remove the arrow from Alex's leg as the boy spat out some blood and groaned.

"Sorry," said Aki.

Makoto finally opened his eyes, feeling sore and exhausted from the whole mess. His skin cracked a lot in different places.

"W-where are we?" asked Makoto.

"Still on Earth, alive…" replied Haruka.

"T-the others…?" asked the taller boy.

Haruka could only lower his head down in silence while Makoto's eyes widened a bit, spilling a small tear.

"Rei…Nagisa…" he muttered sadly.

"I'm so sorry for not being helpful," said Gou, looking at Rin with deep regret.

"No, it's not your fault," answered Rin, "Thank you."

"Where are the Suiei Gods?" asked Gou.

Rin remained silent on the question and wondered what happened to them. However, it wasn't the time to focus on them; they had to rescue Nagisa and Rei first.

"I'm sure the gods are checking this world for us," said Haruka, holding his fist to his heart, "I can fell Nanase telling me that this world has been damaged severely."

"Not just Lynwin but the rest of the world too?" asked Aki.

"We have to find Rei and Nagisa," said Alex, "But where could they have been taken to?"

"…Hawaii," answered Gou.

The others gasped in shock as she explained herself, "Witch Boy told me in a dream…that the clan that took Nagisa and Rei are in Honolulu…which is technically the U.S. area but it has been still a part of the Lynwin continent despie that."

Rin sat up on his bottom and said, "We're gong to get them back!"

"Onii-chan!" she answered, "You must wait for your injuries though!"

"B-but we still don't know how to get there even if we weren't injured!" replied Makoto.

"We'll figure it out…" said Alex, as Haruka summoned the compendium.

"Only this is what we have left," agreed Haruka, opening the book to a page of the map of this world.

* * *

**Castle of Butterflies, Region of Fiji – Home of the Butterfly Homos**

Claudia sat on her throne, exhausted from the battle while one of the nurses sees to her injuries. It was really a bad fight that resulted her almost a loss of her life from facing 'Mother'.

Here, the people of Fiji enjoyed the butterflies of all shapes, sizes, and colors. It was said that Rin and Rei were to have brought wealth here into this land, allowing a group of people to thrive and survive and grow. If the people had enough faith here, they would one day be granted to have the same power that these two had as well as being able to swim the butterfly stroke with ease.

"Your majesty, I think you should rest. Otherwise these injuries won't heal," said the nurse.

"…that bitch won't get away like that," muttered Claudia.

Before the nurse could respond, one of the servants rushed into the room with a panicked expression on his face.

"Madame!" he shouted, "I bring about some serious news!"

"Oh?" she asked.

"They've returned…the Style Five!" he replied.

"W-where there they last spotted?!" she answered.

"Out in the swamp, they were heading south east...but there's some grave news…I…I…uh," he began.

"Spit it out," said Claudia.

"Rei and Nagisa were captured by mother!" he answered.

Claudia's eyes widened a bit with anger as she got up with her clothes extending out with her butterfly wings.

"Your majesty!" shouted the nurse, "Please calm yourself!"

"…I think it's time we send out our butterflies," said Claudia, "They are to spy on Mother and the Hawaii Region and will bring us data. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes!" he bowed before running away from the room.

"Do you still have the healing vial?" asked Claudia.

"Yes, but I can't give it to you. You used too much amount of your magic and I don't want to risk it, your majesty," said the nurse.

"It's all in a matter of time…before she starts to feast on them," said Claudia.

"B-but…" began the nurse.

Claudia glared at her and replied, "Go…get it…now!"

* * *

After a chasing battle, Nitori, Sei, and Momo escaped from the scouts as they arrived at the ruins of Lynwin-Mu. They were all relieved to be finally back out and freed from the prison even though the sight of the ruins was looking rather unwelcoming.

The massive bird landed on the ground, allowing the trio to jump off as they rested on the stone road, exhausted and horrified.

"Where are the others?" asked Momotarou.

"Is there really a place we can go to here?" asked Seijuurou.

"I know a place to hide…let's go!" said Nitori.

He led the brothers to the ruins not far from the temple, where there was a path that led them down to the abandoned Lynwin Swim Club. While the building itself was somewhat intact, the water in the pool was dried up and cobwebs were around but by the main office, it was strangely intact.

"T-this is…" gasped Seijuurou.

"Yes, Rin worked here…it was part of the old university," said Nitori, "The Lynwin-All University."

"I remember this place!" replied Momotarou, before glaring at his older brother, "I had to take YOUR kids here."

"We have to stay here until they show up…" said Nitori, "I think there's a cache of food still if those bitches didn't discover it."

"Well that renminds me, Nitori-senpai…how did you get captured?" asked Momo.

"I woke up from the tomb and I was heading up to the temple when a little earthquake shook around and I almost fell down to the swamp. I was supposedly rescued by someone but I was betrayed and locked up," he answered.

"Well as for me, I was trying to search for Gou in case she already awakened, but then some strange monsters that were lurking here almost killed me. A group of people showed up and defeated the monsters and brought me and tricked me," explained Seijuurou.

Nitori's eyes glowed blue again as he chirped and whistled and clicked, calling upon a group of birds and ducks to stay outside of the entrance in order to keep the place on guard.

"Well that's one way to set up bird bombs," smirked Momo.

Nitori nodded and turned to the hallways, running.

"Oi! Wait Nitori-kun!" shouted Seijuurou, running after.

The three ran into the locker rooms where Nitori went to a particular lock and found what he needed in there; the Sametsuka Stone fragment!

"I-is that!?" gasped Seijuurou.

"Yes, this is one of the stone fragments," answered Nitori.

"But that hasn't been found for the last few generations!" replied the older Mikoshiba brother.

"Oh…that lame legend about the stone?" asked Momotarou.

"The others must know about this so we can…" began Nitori when he turned to see Sei rubbing his hand on Momo's head.

"O-O-NNIII-SA-SAAN!" moaned Momotarou while Seijuurou laughed.

* * *

**Sametsuka Palace, Tahiti Region**

Kazuteru and Takuya stood in the main chamber, waiting for Xing to return. After the escape of Nitori, Seijuurou, and Momotarou, data was collected on the outcome of the event. Now it was time for the discussion and the next step.

Xing walked into the room with two of her guards, "Takuya, Kazuteru. I have some questions in regards about Nitori, Momo, and Sei."

"Yes your majesty," they both bowed before her.

Xing sat down and took a breath to relax before continuing, "I need to know about Nitori. How strong has he become and will he become a threat to the Sametsuka Covenant? I've looked into the past documents that you were acquainted with him a while back."

"Documents?" asked Takuya.

"Yes, after the disaster that struck this land, copies from Iwatobi and Sametsuka were brought here in order to repair _The Lost Legend_. However, that's beside the point. I don't have the need to worry about Momotarou since he's not the smartest but…Nitori is showing a side I have never seen before. What do you know about him?" replied Xing.

"…He is known for his breaststroke and his freestyle," said Kazuteru.

"When his eyes glowed though, it sort of reminds me the story of the Style Five," replied Takuya, "But they don't match up though."

"It doesn't," said Xing, "However, his identity was matched to a person from long ago…someone named Erastos that is. If that is even the case, I wonder if one of the brothers…most likely Sei, could have some powers of his own too."

"Well for one thing, he's strong. He swam all the strokes...even the butterfly. I remember once long ago that his eyes glowed yellow," answered Takuya.

"So we're going to go hunt them down?" asked Kazuteru.

"Yes, and I have prepared some weapons for you," she answered, revealing a sack of some egg-like spheres, "Inside these pods are leeches that will drain their memories and replace their thoughts with loyalties. Nitori and Seijuurou are powerful and they need to be put in their place."

"We shall do it for the covenant, your ladyship," bowed Kazuteru.

* * *

**Honolulu, Hawaii; The Butterfly Effect's Clan**

Rei and Nagisa were bought to the Violet Penguin's Fortress into the main hall were they were in bonded by chains and surrounded by a set of guards. Many of them consisted of females but there were a set of male guards too mostly by the doorway.

It has been a few hours since their capture but the last thing they remembered was fighting before "Mother" put them to sleep until they were brought in.

Finally, the leader walked into the room, dressed in her flashy purple and yellow clothing that were similar to that of the Ancient Greeks.

"Welcome to the home of our clan, Rei…Nagisa…" she said, "My real name is Johann Green…and I really do hope you appreciate your stay."

The two glared at her with vengeance and anger, waiting to figure out how they can escape from this blasted area.

One of the servants walked up to her, giving her a bowl of fruit which she ate from while another servant smiled happily to see the two together.

"Now then your majesty," said the third servant, "What are we going to do?"

Mother clasped her hands as the tall curtains opened, revealing more light into the room as they all saw the beautiful scenery of Honolulu before them. Unlike the rest of the continent, the swampy mist was almost non-existent.

"Rei, Nagisa…Welcome to your Kingdom…of Honolulu!" smiled Johann.

Rei looked around and noticed the beauty of this area as it reminded him of Iwatobi and Iwamara. Nagisa still glared at the leader and asked, "What are you going to do now with us?"

"Oh I'm not going to do anything," she answered, "But you on the other hand, both of you will do some things for me."

"What is it to do you want?" asked Rei.

"People who live here worship you and your legend," she replied, "Both of you are going to attend parades and balls where you'll meet the people that ship you."

"WHAT?!" gasped Rei.

"Why do they worship only about us?! What about the others?" asked Nagisa, getting a bit suspicious about this.

"The people here for many years…followed the story of the Rockhopper Pengiun and the Psychai Butterfly," she explained, "Those who worship the fabled story are said to become immortal and gain powerful magic. It goes in a small rhyme like this…

"There was a God named Nagisa and a God named Rei…

They changed into a penguin and butterfly one day.

So people asked them _when they will be back?_

The heavens answered, '_When the time is right_'

We will come back to judge those who are good

And give them magic along with immortal life!"

"B-but…" began Nagisa.

"Nope! I don't want to hear it," said Johann, turning to the guards, "Please take them to their rooms. They must be tired from the journey."

"Yes ma'am," replied three of the guards, beckoning the two to follow.

The two looked at each other, knowing that it would be a bit of time before they can even hope to escape this place. They followed the guards to the master room where they saw various butterfly and penguin designs along with the stone and marble walls.

"This is your room," said the female guard.

"Thanks," replied Nagisa flatly.

The two walked in and Rei shut the door in a relief, saying, "Nagisa…what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," sighed the blonde, "We don't know this place…or anyone that could help us."

"We will have to look around here and see if we can," replied Rei when they heard a knock on the door.

A young-looking innocent girl opened and said, "Excuse me but 'Mother' asks if you are both hungry. There's a dinner that will be scheduled in soon."

"Alright," said Nagisa, "Can you lead us?"

Rei could only give a small smile in hopes to make this poor girl feel better. However, he could only pray that Alex or at least the others were alright.

"Yes, please follow me," said the girl.

The two walked their way through the halls while Rei tried to memorize this place. The girl opened the door and the two saw a blonde hair guy that looked like Nagisa as if…

"YO!" shouted the blonde hair kid, dropping his food from his hands and jumped out to them.

"E-eh!?" gasped Rei, looking at this strange guy before him. He had a hairstyle that almost match Nagisa's but he had a necklace on him and some earrings as well and had clothes that almost matched like the people that were living in the streets.

The kid rushed over to them and stopped, "Yo! What's up sluts?! Nice to meet y'all! Name's Thugisa! But call me Thugy!"

"Thugy?" muttered Rei.

"A-are you some kind of a cosplayer?" asked Nagisa as he had a sweatdrop of nervousness.

"Me?! Nawwwoo man," replied the other blonde, showing off his tattoo on his chest with the words _**Thug Seme**_, "Im'ma original deal! Ya'll see?!"

Nagisa blushed a little and said, "Alright…okay, no need to get defensive…"

Thugisa snickered and replied, "Awww bitch I like you! Now let'sa eat!"

* * *

**Back in the Swamp:**

Rin and Aki held Gou together as they soared with Haruka, Makoto and Alex through the swamp, trying to find Hawaii from the Compendium. Apparently, it would take them a few days to reach to the region and breaking in would be even more difficult.

"Rin, Alex, both of you should be careful on your flying," said Aki.

"I know…" sighed Rin.

Alex rolled his eyes as he was already upset by the whole thing; he could only blame himself for not being able to protect Rei.

"Rin…" replied Gou worried, "You think we should…?"

"Rin-Rin!" echoed a small voice.

"Rin-chan!" echoed another voice.

They gasped at the small voices as it sounded familiar.

"W-what was that?!" asked Alex.

Makoto turned his head and saw two little children standing over the ledge of a rocky slope, "Y-you guys!"

"Atsuko!" Saburo!" gasped Gou.

"Mommy! Mommy! Help us!" shouted the two kids.

Aki narrowed her eyes while Gou pleaded, "Rin! We have to help them! Please!"

"A-Alright," he replied as he adjusted in rockets and wings to angle an upward direction with Aki. The others followed them to the ledge where the two kids turned around, running and giggling.

"Get back here!" shouted Gou, running after them, "It's dangerous!"

The six ran after the children but the fog around them thickened until it was far beyond difficult to see. They stopped in fear as they heard some moans of laughter.

Alex turned his head and saw a flash of light soaring towards them.

"YOU GUYS WATCH OUT!" shouted Makoto as he grabbed Rin and Haruka while Alex grabbed Gou and Aki out of the way.

The ground in front of them exploded, raining mud and rubble down all around.

"_**It's a trap!**_" growled Rin.

"W-what?!" gasped Gou, "Those kids?!"

They all heard giggles and laughter all around as more magical flashes soared down towards them. Rin threw up a water shield to block the magic.

"The Sharkbaits…" muttered Aki.

Makoto gasped and readied his vase while Rin fired his sky blasters through the foggy area to get some light around at least but he turned too late to see a witch grabbing him, binding his arms behind his back with magical chains.

"HEEEELLPPPP!" shouted Rin.

"ONII-CHAANNNN!" screamed Gou.

Makoto threw a splash of his acidic solution from his vase, burning the witch down while Aki fired her radioactive gun to turn the witch into ash. Alex shooed a few of the witches away with his sky blasters while Haruka fired water attacks.

The witches laughed as hissed, "_Rin…Haru…you don't need them. Come with us…_"

Rin tried to break free from the chains but was unable to. Haruka used his powers to create a water blade and managed to break the chains when two of the witched grabbed both of them. Makoto growled and threw another acidic splash but only got the one that took Haruka.

"SHIT!" shouted Aki as she fired her gun again.

One of the witches snuck behind Gou, grabbing her and trapping her inside an energy sphere.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! RINNNNNNNNNN!" she screamed, "HARUUUUU! ALEXXXXXXX! MAKOOOOTOOOOO!"

"Waters of Wrath…" chanted Alex, unleashing a water cyclone but the targets were not to be found as the witches threw more fog around their vision, blinding them while the witches threw Rin inside the bubble with Gou.

Makoto took a step back in fear when he felt someone grabbing his mouth and injecting some sort of a shot, making him fall asleep. Aki turned to see Makoto being dragged away while Haruka and Alex tried to rescue Gou and Rin but the two siblings were already out of sight with the witches.

Aki rushed towards the edge of the cliff but could not find Makoto or the one that kidnapped him. She growled in anger as Haruka fell to his knees, silently crying while Alex was lost in his mind, wondering what will become of the team…

_This team…has broken…  
Hope…is lost…  
but…  
the future…remains undecided._

**~Episode 2 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 3 PV~**

**Nagisa: **Rei-chan, do you think the others are okay?

**Rei: **I'm not sure Nagisa…we have to escape from here.

**Rin: **Where am I?

**Makoto: **Who are you people?

**Atari: **Haruka belongs to you…_Makoto_.

**Annabelle: **No, Haruka belongs to you…_Rin_.

**Haruka: **…w-who am I?

**Anastasia: **I'm going to kill the ones who destroyed my family, I don't need you!

**Alex: **Next time, Free!, **_The Team Divided! _**_This world has to stop doing this to us!_

* * *

**_~See you Next Water Shadow Time! (August 27, 2014)~_**


	4. Episode 3: The Team Divided!

**_Episode 3: _****_チームは分割_****_! The Team Divided!_**

_There are traitors and heroes, beggars who won't belong_

_In this world_

_They believe in the same truth believe in eternal time_

_Forever more_

_I..I..I hope..._

* * *

**St. Petersburg, Russia**

Anastasia and the others finally made their way to the city where it is a chilly cold day with some snow around after a long way of escaping out (with help from witch boy) and entering into Russia. The town was massive, filled with various buildings and all types of architecture.

However, the population of this town was almost as if no one was around. But there were several people at various touristic locations.

Sousuke remained silent while Shiina cried out, "Woowowwwww! So this is St. Petersburg!"

"Keep it down Shiina!" hissed an annoyed Ikuya.

"Honestly you guys," sighed Nao.

Kisumi turned to see Sousuke rubbing around his left shoulder, his eyes widening a little.

_Is it already time, _thought Kisumi.

Sousuke turned to the princess and said, "Since we are here, we have to make a certain stop first."

"But what about…?" she began.

"I know what you're after...but we should wait though. Russia isn't safer than Lynwin," he explained.

"Perhaps…" she replied, readying her gun, "But I'm here to avenge my family… that has not changed."

"Keep yourself calm Anya, we'll visit them soon. I promise," said Sousuke.

Nao turned his head as he heard someone approaching them. It was an older lady with a strange looking cane in her hands. She looked at Anastasia with a shock on her face.

"Young lady…" she chanted, "Do you know…? _That here in St. Petersburg is a rumor…about__** a girl that will change the world soon**__…and bewares of her enemy's tune._"

"T-the world…a-an enemy's tune…?" muttered Anastasia.

Kisumi narrowed his eyes and replied, "Уходи! Уходи ты бродяга!"  
(**English**: Go away! Go away you vagabond!)

Sousuke held Anya's hand and said, "Let's go."

As he dragged her away, the gypsy replied in a harsher voice, "**_The girl will don the wings of great power, one of which will help her destroy the other world's tower!_**"

Shiina turned to Kisumi as they dashed off, "Since when did you speak Russian?"

"Oh I learned it back in the good ol'days," he answered.

* * *

After an hour of getting through the city, the gang arrived at the Griboydov Canal where Kisumi called HQ for their arrival and a meeting point. After walking through smaller streets, they met up with a group of people that put blind folds on them in order to keep their location a secret.

Once they arrived at HQ of Terran Nost, they were led up the stairs, heading to a series of small offices that looked like mini chapels and churches flanked with technology and computers all around. At the main office stood Desya Filat, the TN's Russian Division Leader in St. Petersburg.

"At long last," he spoke in his moderate accent, "Welcome friends to Terran Nost of Russia! My name is Desya Filat and my secretary here…"

Dimitri appeared from behind and said, "I'm Dimitri Sudayev, pleased to meet you all."

He saw Anastasia standing a bit away from the others and had a slight blush on his cheeks.

_T-that can't be the princess, is she_, thought Dimitri.

Anastasia blinked her eyes before turning her head to Dimitri as the young man with dark hazel eyes with a shade of dark brown hair tried his best to not blush.

"Your honor, we have come long and far from Lynwin," said Sousuke, "We need your help."

"I understand, it's been such a chaos down there too as we have managed to hack into the HQ of…Dorka's clan…right?"

"Yes," replied Dimitri, "We managed to hack into one of their systems recently."

"Well at least your talents have improved," answered Sousuke.

"That's for sure," muttered Kisumi.

"Well I would like to welcome you back Kisumi...you used to be a member back in L.A. when Lynwin was still a paradise," said Desya, "But you had a much different job than the others…and even Sousuke."

Kisumi blushed a little and said, "Y-yeah but that's all in the past and…"

Desya turned his head to see Sousuke rubbing his shoulder again, knowing that this was 'time'. He turned to Kisumi and said, "I received another package…from L.A. If you don't mind…"

"I guess I got no choice," replied the peach-pink hair, "I'll take him in."

As the two took themselves to a different room, Dimitri asked, "Pardon me for the interruption but…but is your name by chance…Anastasia?"

Anastasia turned to Dimitri and said, "Yes and if you excuse me, I got something to do."

"Well maybe I can help," he replied.

She glared at him and answered, "I can take care of myself."

"Well I can give you information about your family and…" he began.

"Like what do you even know?" she asked, "That was hundreds of years ago!"

"But your face…your eyes…" said Dimitri.

Anastasia took out her gun while pinning Dimitri to the wall, hissing, "I said to be QUIET! I have no interest in you!"

"Anya!" snapped Nao, "That's enough! Control yourself!"

Shiina and Ikuya pulled her back as the ex-princess stared at Dimitri sharply.

"Princess," said Ikuya, "You must hold yourself down."

"And now you know," she answered to Dimitri.

"Well I know a lot about your family…I've done enough research about them and…" said Dimitri.

"Well I'm only here to kill the one who stepped against my family," she answered, "I may not know the flaws of my father's reign but this is something I must face...alone."

"I can lead you to where they were buried," replied Dimitri.

Anastasia turned sharply towards him with a dark look on her face, wondering if this man was really telling her the truth or not. However, she was at a hacking place so how could he be wrong? She recalled Jadwiga telling her about Rei's hacking skills and what not back on Duniya.

"Fine," she answered, putting the gun away, "But don't you dare put a line through."

Dimitri sighed while Anastasia walked past him, heading to the hallways into one of the restrooms.

"Is she alright?" asked Shiina.

"It's probably the memories that she is recovering…I'm sure she'll settle in and accept the past," said Desya.

Three other students, Ermolai, Eva, and Alena walked into the room as they met their new guests.

"Ah yes," smiled Desya, "Please lead our guests to their rooms."

The three students led the others to their rooms for now, waiting until it was time for dinner.

* * *

Anastasia splashed her face with some cold water, trying to relieve the stress from earlier. After drying, she looked at the necklace as she remembered her grandma giving it to her on the celebration of the 300th Anniversary of the Romanovs.

_Grandma_, she thought, _for what purpose did you give this to me?_

Before she could leave, the necklace suddenly glowed and the mirror in front of her warped and twisted, showing her a memory from the past…

* * *

**Flashback: Romanov Era**

Alexei and Grandma Maria walked through the gardens of the Alexander Palace, discussing and spending some time together as the sun shined bright all over the city.

"Grandma…" said Alexei, "Why am I different than the other sisters?"

"My beloved Alexei," she replied, putting her hand on his left shoulder, "It's _you and Anastasia_ that are different than the others…"

"But grandma," he answered, "Anya is always trying to break away from lessons and projects and even meetings…it's like she doesn't want to do anything here."

"I know that," she chuckled.

"Grandma?" asked Alexei.

"You see, Anastasia…is different…she just wants to be…_free_," she replied.

"Free?" he asked.

"It's like a bird inside a cage that never left," she answered, "_This whole palace…despite how big it is…to her, it's only a small cage._"

"I mean, she does like to take me along sometimes to the courtyards and what not," said Alexei, "She always said that she wanted to go see the world."

"And who knows, maybe you and her will get to see it," she replied.

The two turned to see Anastasia running from the palace and meeting up with them.

"Grandmaaaa!" smiled Anastasia as she hugged the grandma.

"Oh Anastasia…" replied grandma with a chuckle, "My Anastasia!"

* * *

**Present Time:**

Anastasia opened her eyes as she saw herself again in the mirror, "F-free? I-I don't get it…"

She heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Desya standing in the halls saying, "It is time for you to join us for supper."

She nodded and walked past him in silence, trying to think things over.

* * *

**Somewhere else in St. Petersburg**

Felix Lenin walked through the dark hallways of the Kunstkamera (formerly a museum), holding a box in his hands. A group of cloaked beings followed him as well, heading to a dark, long meeting room where another group of people assembled.

"It is time…" he said, "The riddle has spoken…_The Last Romanov_…has returned!"

The others gasped at the news and looked at each other with confusion and in wonder.

"Her existence is a threat to our overall goals. We cannot permit her to shatter our dreams," said Felix, "My long-time ago ancestor, Vladimir...has failed to kill them all…however, he left something in this box and one of which is a poison. But recently, another object was put in there."

He opened it up and took out a plastic bag that was filled with some slimy fluid and some strange-looking creatures inside.

"W-what is that?!" gasped one of the males.

"Loyalty Leeches," he answered, "A sample of these were taken from the labs in Lynwin…they use them to create their silly wars among the legend of their precious stories."

"Precious stories?" asked one of the females.

"The Lost Legend of Lynwin," said Felix, "But that's beside the point. With our advanced Biotechnology here, we can alter these leeches to serve for our goal...and for our purpose... to kill The Last Romanov...and to conquer Lynwin!"

The people gasped but clapped their hands, knowing that this was going to be another conquest finally that they can at least obtain.

"At dawn…" smiled Felix, "_We are the Bolsheviks 2.0!_"

The people clapped even louder and cheered when they stopped to hear a faint, strange voice, "W-wait…"

Felix turned to see a strange looking gypsy walking in as he answered, "W-what in the name of…how the hell did you get here?!"

"T-the six stars…" she moaned, "Shall destroy the heavens…"

"NO!" gasped Felix, "It can't be!"

"The Six Stars of Lynwin have returned!?" shouted one of the females.

The gypsy collapsed to the ground as the newly formed Bolsheviks muttered to themselves, "What could this mean? Will our mission be fulfilled!?"

"I do not know," said Felix, "What she means by this…but we shall continue to march forth our goals to the end!"

He turned his head and pointed at a young man to the left, saying, "You! Go prepare the council and our staff members!"

"You! Go research on the latest events of Lynwin!" he ordered to another male member.

"And you…shall become my personal guard," he said to the third guy, "If the Six Stars have returned, we'll have a problem in our hands...but...as long as we can produce more Loyalty Leeches, then no one will stop us!"

* * *

**Terran Nost – Russian Division**

**Computer Room**

Ermolai sat down with a sigh as the screen remained unchanged after trying to unlock a few things from the hacking. Apparently things haven't got anywhere for a long while since they managed to hack into the Dorka's system back on Lynwin.

From what he and the others found out was that the Magic Six have returned and that 5 of them have been captured while three other friends from The Tri-City of Sametsuka have escaped.

Suddenly, the screen flared to life as something was blinking.

"Oi! Eva!" he shouted, "Take a look here!"

"What's the matter?" she asked, rushing over.

"Just about a half hour ago…and it finally shows up," he answered.

Eva read on the screen and gasped, "I-It can't be!"

"Not only that Lynwin is in a civil war...this group of people plan to..." he began.

Alena walked in and said, "Hey! I found something worse than that!" she replied.

"What do you mean?!" asked Ermolai.

"It's confirmed through rumors that a group of people plan to revive the Bolsheviks Clan and plan to invade Lynwin!" she answered.

"But that's impossible!" argued Eva, "How could any of the Lenin's descendants…?"

"Apparently, one of them is a long time successor…which is baaaaaddd news," said Alena.

Desya walked in and said, "So it seems they are back into power…"

"Afraid so," replied Ermolai, "What are we going to do?"

Desya turned to Alena and said, "I want you to do a risky job; take the hacked information here and sprout it in the Lynwin's Network in Marquesea's. The MakoHaru's Clan there have taken control of the technology but it is best you send a copy to the other societies in case they try to block it."

"I'll do my best!" she answered, heading to her computer.

Desya felt his phone vibrating for a call, he excused the others and walked into the hallways, answering it.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi," said Beatrice on the other line, "How is everything going?"

"We just found a major problem... one that could destroy Lynwin entirely," he said.

"What!?" she gasped.

"We discovered a group of people that plan to invade Lynwin...and rise into power as the Bolsheviks 2.0," he explained, "I am sure you remember their history back in the Romanov Era."

"Well yes of course," she replied, "Is there anything we can do to stop them?"

"The Magic Six have to reunite soon and be warned about this," he replied, "However, it will not be easy if any of them are captured by the other societies."

"I've sent my Av-Matoran to find them," said Beatrice, "They will not fail to get them all together."

"My crew is going to leak these pieces of info to the Marqueseas' IT System and hopefully it will spread all over," answered Desya, "You think it'll simmer down the fights a little and buy us time?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I really do hope it will. The distraction of the news will keep them at bay."

"Anyway, we will keep in contact here and I'll let you know of any updates," he said.

"Alright, thank you. And I'll let you know when they return," she replied.

"May the light shine upon Lynwin once more," he smiled before hanging up.

* * *

**Dinner**

Anastasia, Sousuke, Kisumi, Nao, Dimitri, and Ikuya sat down to eat while Desya pardoned for a bit to check up on the news from the hackers. Anastasia hardly ate anything on the table while Kisumi and Shiina ate light savages.

Ikuya could only sigh and take a sip of his water while Nao gently tried some white wine. Sousuke rubbed on his shoulder again to calm himself down.

_Is this thing not working_, thought Sousuke.

Dimitri almost choked himself with the water while Anastasia sighed. Seconds later, Shiina belched from the delicious food as Anastasia blushed.

"Shiina, that's gross!" snapped Ikuya while Dimitri had a sweat drop of nervousness.

Desya walked in finally and said, "Okay you guys, we got a lot to discuss here!"

"What did they find?" asked Nao.

"Well aside from the fact that the rising Bolsheviks plan to Invade Lyniwn…we have plans to set up a mission to Chernobyl," said Desya.

"Chernobyl!?" asked Sousuke, a bit stunned.

"What's going on there?" asked Shiina.

"Chernobyl is about 1,200 kilometers south from here," explained Desya, "I assume you have at least heard about the Chernobly Disaster on the 26th of Apirl in 1986."

"Chernobyl?" asked Anastasia, a bit confused.

"Well except for you of course, you were already in a different world when the disaster struck," replied Desya, "Anyway, I need a few people to leave by sunrise for this investigation. We have collected data for the last few decades and it wasn't until the other day when we collected some similar data on events happening in Chernobyl's radioactivity that are similar to that on Lynwin's swampy clouds."

"I'll go," said Anastasia.

"W-what?!" replied Ikuya.

Dimitri narrowed his eyes a little as Sousuke said, "Princess, you can't! It's too dangerous to be over there!"

"I've made my decision," she answered, "To help Alex out as well…based on the visions of the past that I was presented with, _I learned that the cloud has something in it which may be linked to the radioactivity_. I told him that I would help him…and myself."

"Are you out of your mind?" asked Nao, "You have to solve your family's mystery still!"

"I know…and it will happen," she answered, "However, I made a promise as well…and I will not break it."

"Chernobyl has been hunting grounds for…Chiropterans and other mysterious creatures," said Desya.

"I've seen them…on Duniya," replied Anastasia.

"Chiropterans have appeared in Chernobyl as well as on Lynwin-Mu," he replied, "But we need to know if they resemble anything similar in between."

"I will go," she said, "And see if it relates anything to my brother as well."

_You're not escaping from me, _thought Sousuke.

* * *

**Central Green Hospital, Marqueseas, Lynwin**

Makoto opened his eyes to see some lights from the ceiling. He turned his head to the left at firs before turning to the right, muttering, "W-where…?"

A Nurse and a few servants walked in as they were finally relieved to see him alright despite the injuries he had.

"So you're awake now," said the nurse, "We have given you bandages as well as providing you the latest technology to heal your wounds."

"And to look at those muscles," giggled a few of the servants.

Makoto got up on his bottom and asked, "W-where's everyone else…R-Rin? Haru? A-Alex?"

"We don't know who this 'Alex' is," said the nurse, "We'll find Haruka for you soon though."

"As for Rin, don't worry about him," smirked one of the servants.

"I want them all back here," said Makoto, "Including Rei and Nagisa!"

"Alright but for now, it's time for you to speak to our leader," replied the nurse as they stepped out of the way.

Makoto watched as a young lady all dressed up in a uniform walked in. Her colors were blue and green and white as well as a hint of some brown hues. She was a bit on the taller side, perhaps almost his height.

"EH!?" gasped Makoto.

"At last...Mako-chan, you've finally awaken," smiled Atari.

"Who are you?" he grunted.

"Awwww...look at yourself," she replied, resting her hand on his shoulder, "I must admit, even with your injuries, your muscles are still strong."

"Please remove your hands!" he barked.

Atari moved her hand back and said, "Well forgive me for that awkward introduction...my name is Atari Kolo, leader of the Dorka Clan...we serve to protect you and Haruka from other societies as well as Rin."

"Why do you all hate him so much?!" asked Makoto, getting annoyed.

"R-Rin?" she replied, choking up a little at the name. Once she cleared out her throat, she said, "It's very simple; **_Rin is a jerk…a bully…an antagonist…evil… he hurt your feelings as well as Nagisa's and even Haruka's._**"

"No that's not true!" gasped Makoto.

"Oh yes it is," she answered, glaring at his green, emerald eyes, "Rin ditched Haruka after he betrayed their deal…I am sure you remember that."

"But even so…" began Makoto, "Rin would have…"

"Enough with Rin!" she snapped before she calmed down and said, "He's all in the past now. Once he is spotted, he is to be killed. Anyway, we will have a celebration for your survival and once Haruka is brought here, we'll have a festival for the two of you. So please, rest up and wait."

Atari left the room with the servants while the nurse handed him a glass of water to drink. Makoto turned away and closed his eyes, crying inside for the others to be alright.

* * *

**The Red Cross, Panape, Lynwin**

Rin opened his eyes and noticed that he was also in a hospital bed, wondering what had happened. However, he found that his injuries were all head.

"W-where am I…?" he muttered.

The door flew open as a group if 5 girls jumped in, screaming with joy and excitement to see him alive and well. One of the girls fainted from blood loss as she blushed from his beautiful body.

"O-oi!?" he shouted, "What's going on here!?"

"The mistress will be here shortly!" blushed one of the girls.

Seconds later, Annabelle stepped into the room, dressed up in a prom-like outfit in hues of red and pink. Rin almost blushed at the sight but he turned away.

"Oh how lovely it is to see you...Rin," she said, smiling.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"My name is Annabelle, and I lead the people here in Panape...we are the Sharkbait Clan. My witches here have healed your injuries from earlier," she answered.

_Perfect_, thought Rin, _I can make my…_

"Oh don't you think you can escape that easily…these witches here are able to detect those who enter…and those who leave," said Annabelle.

"Where's Haru? Makoto? A-Alex?" asked Rin.

"A-Alex?" she asked, confused, "Does anyone know that name?"

The other girls shrugged and shook their heads in confusion. Annabelle turned to Rin and said, "As for Makoto, he's on the list to be execution…for his phony kindness to Haruka and his fake smile."

"E-Excuse me!?" gasped Rin.

"Makoto is just too overly kind but we all know that he's got a demon in him...waiting to hatch," she explained, "As for your beloved Haru, we will do our best to find him."

One of the servants rushed in and shouted, "Mistress! I bring about terrible news!"

"W-what's the matter!?" asked Annabelle.

The servant walked up and whispered the news to her, forcing her to calm and relax on the piece of information.

"Let's go have an emergency meeting!" said Annabelle, "And you Rin. My servants will take you on a tour of our community. I shall see you later tonight."

The leader and the servants and fangirls left the room but one of them stayed behind and asked, "Is there anything you need?"

"Where is my sister?" asked Rin.

"Oh she's in a different room. You want to see her?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

* * *

The two arrived in the room where Gou was sleeping. The younger sister struggled in her sleep but opened her eyes all of a sudden as she saw Rin standing right by the door.

"R-Rin!" she moaned, sitting up.

Rin rushed up to her as they both hugged while he replied, "I'm so sorry…for failing to protect everyone."

"You don't have to apologize," she answered, "But…do you know what happened to them?"

"Oh we'll find Haru-chan!" said one of the fangirls, "No need to worry."

"But if Makoto is with him, he'll be killed!" said the other fangirl servant.

"W-what?!" gasped Gou.

"How can you SAY THAT?!" growled Rin, "_WHAT 'S SO BAD ABOUT MAKOTO THAT WE DON'T KNOW?!_"

"Makoto!?" gasped one of the girls, "He's FAKE! He acts so "kind" but the truth is **_he hates all of you! Especially you Rin! He hates you because of your love for Haru!_**"

Gou gasped by these lies as she said, "How can you say that!? You don't know him!"

"Oh we know him better than you think!" replied the servant.

"_You can hate Makoto as much as you want __**but you have NO RIGHT to kill him!**_" said Rin, narrowing his eyes, "He is OUR friend and an important one!"

The two girls laughed at the comment, denying such fact.

"Our leader's wish is to see Makoto dead and we will make that wish come true no matter what you say," replied the servant, "We will leave you and your sister alone but don't worry; there are guards outside this door who will protect you"

Rin growled to himself as he watched the girls leave the room while Gou sighed and lied back down on the bed.

"Rin…what are we going to do?" asked Gou.

Rin closed his eyes and took out his Suiei necklace, calling upon his magic but it didn't work. He gasped in shock at the missing power.

"Shit!" he growled, "Why is it not working!?"

"I heard them talking about some kind of system that blocks foreign magic…" she answered.

"Well that's fucking great!" he said, "However…they said that they would take us on a tour…"

"Maybe we should take the chance to see what goes on and maybe try to escape," she agreed, "I'm really worried about the others. Makoto got hurt again before they captured us."

Rin took a step out and saw one of the guards, asking them about the tour.

"Yes, Annabelle has scheduled the two of you for a tour today while the witches go find Haruka," said the female guard.

Rin turned to his sister with a nod, prompting her to get out of the bed and the two were ready to at least figure out what has happened to this town. Hopefully it would have clues on what happened to this world as well.

* * *

**Back in Russia:**

Kisumi and Sousuke sat down in their bedroom while the former looked out at the evening skies. The snow was still scattered a bit with the temperatures dropping down for the cold night. Sousuke on the other hand lied down on his bed, trying to get comfortable with his entire shoulder and arm.

"How does you arm feel?" asked Kisumi.

"It's fine, thank you," he answered.

Anastasia walked into the room with Dimitri not far behind as she tried to keep her distance from the secretary.

"And that's how I know your family," breathed Dimitri, trying to pace on his words.

"Even so…" she answered, "I have made my decision."

"You must be out of your mind though! To go to Chernobyl!" said Dimitri.

"...I have made a wish; that I would go see my home world no matter how bad it is," she replied, "I've longed to see it ever since I was a child."

_I…I can't go back_, she thought, _I'll feel like an outcast if I do return to the palace..._

"Well can you at least tell me why you don't want to go see the palace?!" asked Dimitri.

Anastasia turned around sharply when Sousuke asked, "Is everything alright you two?"

"Look, princess, you're not alone for this mission, okay? The Terran Nost needs a few people for this task," said Kisumi.

"I still wish to go alone…" she replied, "Besides…_this is the price I must pay._"

Sousuke and Kisumi gasped at the last phrase as they knew what this meant; Anastasia must have made a wish and paid a price to go alone thanks to Witch Boy.

"Y-you couldn't have!" growled Sousuke.

"I spoke to 'him' that he would help me find more information about my past...in return that I will do this mission alone," she revealed before walking out of the room.

* * *

**15 Minutes Ago:**

Through the ancient powers of the Mahotsukai/Camelot, Desya took a bowl of water and placed it on the table in order to reach out to the Witch Boy in order for Anastasia to talk to him.

For at least most of the chat, it was some sort of an argument on what price they were going to pay for this wish.

"I wish to figure out my family's mystery," she said, "But I am not comfortable with the ways here. However, there's a job that needs to be done though and…"

"I have the information," replied Watanuki, "But it is your decision to decide what to do with it…and as for the price…you must go alone to Chernobyl and see the darkness."

"You can't let her do this!" argued Desya.

"However, you have others that are willing to help you…and you must decide for that," said Witch Boy, "You have the power to decide your fate."

"I'm going," she replied, "I want an adventure…but I cannot do this without knowing who I am first before I go to my family."

* * *

**Present Time**

Anastasia sat down on her bed alone, looking out through the window to see some snow flakes falling. She heard a knock on the door as she turned her head.

"Go away Dimitri!" she called out.

He opened the door and said, "I won't."

Anastasia sighed in annoyance and lied down on the bed while Dimitri said, "If you insist, you should at least read this over. It has information about Chernobyl and the news that goes on there. Read it over a bit."

The princess remained silent as he put the files on the end of the bed.

"Look, I'm sorry for acting so strange to you...but...at least understand that we are here to help you. I mean, didn't you have anyone that was close to you? What about your family?" he replied.

"...my family is dead as you know. However, I met a ton of people...back in a different world," she revealed.

"A-another world?" he asked, getting a bit fascinated.

"Yes, I had another family at least...however my brother turned out to be a monster...with a human heart," she explained, "As for my sister, she had her own issues but I learned from her on how to fight."

She paused for a moment to breathe before revealing, "After I learned about myself, all I wanted was to kill those who murdered my family."

"Princess, this isn't like you," said Dimitri, "I know it's not how you were according to the stories. Even your hairstyle is…"

Anastasia smirked and answered, "Who am I to be princess anyway? I've been stuffed into capsules; walking in memories...fighting for what I believed is right. And now I feel like as if this whole journey to me...is a nightmare."

"…**_nankurunaisa_**," replied Dimitri.

Anastasia gasped at the word and turned to him as the young man smiled and said, "It'll all work out in the end, princess."

She almost smiled but turned her head to the side and answered, "Just please…call me Anya, alright?"

"As you wish," he smiled before leaving the room.

* * *

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

Back in the tropical area of Hawaii, Rei and Nagisa ate a bowl of fruit and some bread along with their new buddy Thugisa. The wild blonde was already shoving food down, enjoying the luxurious meal.

_What I don't understand is_, thought Rei, _how did he manage to get a position here in the castle? He's not really one of us…unless if the people here think of him as an idol…_

Johann walked in with an excitement on her face as she said, "I have some wonderful news!"

"You're letting us go?" asked Nagisa.

"Are the others found and alive?" asked Rei.

"Nope!" she giggled with a smirk and said, "The people in town want to throw a ball in your honor!"

"That's…great!" said Nagisa with a fake enthusiasm.

"Is it at least a formal ball?" asked Rei as he tried to sound interested.

"Yes indded but it will have some Hawaiian themes to the mix," she answered, "But no worries. Thugisa here will take you to a tailor and they'll make you proper formal suits!"

The two looked at each other with a small sigh but they could only make fake smiles and nodded in fake agreements.

_Rin-Rin_, thought Nagisa, _I hope you can get us out…or at least find someone that is on our side._

Thugisa led the two out through the streets of the city where most of the people were dressed in various shades and hues of purple and yellow as well as some white and black to the mix. The downtown region had several businesses including one for tailor and fashion.

Somehow, on the back of his mind, Rei seemed to remember here back in his modeling days. However, there was no time to explore as they were brought into the shop where they were given a set of suits to try on as well as some ties and shoes.

"At least you look nice in that!" said Nagisa.

Rei blushed a little and replied, "Thanks. You too."

Some of the people in the shop giggled happily as they were watching them getting along quite nicely. However, there was no time to fool around so they gave them their clothes for the night.

As they were walking back, Thugisa turned and said, "These bitches here don't always respect dat ass. In case you're wonderin', some of these dumbasses have tried to put a fight but got dem asses kicked and became slavin'."

"Slaves?" gasped Rei.

"Afraid so bruthur," replied the casual blonde.

"Well that's horrible!" said Nagisa, "Where are they?"

"Afraid you can't do much," replied Thugisa, "Mother won't allow you two to stage a rebellion. Besides, this place got dem magic all around and they'll know."

The two looked at each other with a bit of a sad expression. For the time they have spent here so far, they have hardly found any clues or anything suspicious about the people here. It just seemed that everyone was so happy that these two are living among them and everywhere they walked, the villagers took snapshots and asked for autographs.

* * *

**Evening: The Outdoor Courtyard**

By sundown, Rei sat down with Nagisa, Thugy, and Mother Johann as the people danced formally in circles to some Victorian-like music. It was a slow paced at first but then it sped up a little as everyone cheered around and laughed happily, clapping their hands to the beat and exchanging their dance partners around.

Some of the people drank and cracked jokes and shared various conversations.

_This looks like a Victorian Era-type of dance_, thought Rei.

"Isn't it so lovely?" asked Mother Johann.

"The music is boring," sighed Nagisa.

She ignored him and stepped down to the dance floor, saying, "I think it's time that we let our gods have the dance floor now!"

Everyone cheered as Nagisa glared at her but Rei took his hand saying, "Come on. The faster we do this, the quicker we'll finish at least."

"Alright," he replied as he looked at the megane.

The crowds moved out of the way as they provided enough space for the two of them to dance. The music slowed down again to the waltz.

"Can you dance Rei-chan?" asked Nagisa.

Rei brough him a bit closer and said, "Does this answer your question?"

Nagisa nodded and took the lead, saying, "Yes it does."

_I would prefer if Rin was here instead_, thought Nagisa, _at least Rei does a nice job._

_I wish Alex was here_, thought Rei.

The people watched in awe as Rei and Nagisa danced their way through the circle, trying to make the night at least somewhat decent though the two wished for their beloved parterns here as well as Makoto and Haruka.

"Yo! Bitches!" said Thugisa, "It's gettin' a bit dry here y'all. Let'sa make some fun with a dance in the hulaaaaaa!"

The people cheered as the music changed to Hawaiian, making the pace go faster as everyone danced together while leaving room for Rei and Nagisa to the floor.

* * *

With the ball finally done around 1 AM in the morning or so, Nagisa slept on the bed while Rei watched the moonlight from the balcony, wondering what was happening to the others.

"I wish Alex was here…" he muttered sadly with a sigh.

He suddenly heard a swish of a wind nearby but couldn't find the source.

"The moon looks beautiful tonight, doesn't it?" asked a voice.

Rei turned to see Thugisa standing next to him, prompting him to jump back a little, "WHAT!? How did you…!?"

"Shhh!" replied the wild blonde, "I've got some news from Beatrice…it's about Russia."

"Beatrice? Who is she…? And what about Russia?" asked Rei.

"We don't have much time. I heard that there is a hidden object of power that needs to be found," he answered, "And Beatrice told me that there are some people there that are going to…"

He heard a noise and stopped, "I have to go!"

"Wait!" said Rei, "What are you talking about? Who is this Beatrice? And what is happening in Russia?"

"They can't see me here talking to you! But don't worry. Somebody is coming to get you out of here," he smiled before he jumped down.

Rei rushed over to the edge and sighed as he couldn't find where the blonde ran off to, however, it was at least giving him new questions in his mind…

_Is Anastasia and the others doing alright in Russia_, he thought, _are the people going to try to kill her? But wait, who is going to rescue us and this Beatrice person, is she one of the people that knows about us as the Magic Six?_

* * *

**Back in the Swamp:**

Aki, Alex, and Haruka soared through the night as their armor and weapons provided them enough light to see where they were flying towards. It was already dangerous enough from the monsters they encountered earlier but there was still no place to hide.

Alex looked through the Compendium and saw that the others were in different cities from being captured by the people of this land.

"Makoto was brought to Marqueseas...which is not far south from here actually...but Rin and Gou taken to the far end of the continent and Rei and Nagisa are still north of our location," said Aki after she looked at the map.

Haruka landed down on a mud patch that led to a forest nearby. The others jumped down to join him as they looked at the trees.

"Dammit!" growled Alex, "Can't we do anything!?"

Aki's ears perked up as they all heard a strange noise that sounded like rockets flying towards them. Haruka readied his skyblaster and said, "Guess like I'm the last one."

"This way!" shouted Aki as she took off into the forest.

Alex and Haruka jumped into the air and soared through as well while they heard someone in the background shouting towards them. Alex turned his head and saw strange, robotic beings in various colors of red, green, yellow, pink, blue and violet with secondary colors of white.

"STOP!" shouted the one of the Av-Matoran as he fired a blast of light to block their sight.

* * *

Aki opened her eyes as she, Alex, and Haruka woke up on a rocky cliff terrain that overlooked the swamp area. The sun was beginning to rise as they saw the mists and the fog going all around the area.

Haruka turned to see the strange figures standing before them; they were looking like robots, clad in armor with two swords in their hands. On their backs had some sort of a jetpack for flying.

"These guys…" muttered Alex as his eyes widened a little, "They remind me of the Av-Matoran!"

"Well you could say that we are," said Amnat, brushing his sword to the rock.

"We are from the Easter Peninsula...we've heard about your return, Magic Six," bowed Hikari.

"But where are the others?" asked Raditor.

"…Rei and Nagisa were captured by the clans from Hawaii," said Aki.

"Makoto is in Marqueseas…Rin and Gou are in Panape," added Haruka.

"This is worse than I thought," sighed Kotoph.

"Please don't worry," said Lucem, resting his hand on Haruka's shoulder, "We'll help you get them back."

"No, I owe Rei," replied Alex, "I have to rescue him and Nagisa."

Amnat smirked and said, "You're pretty brave, Alex-chan. But you cannot go there alone like that."

"Do you possess the power of light?" asked Aki.

"Well duh!" replied Hikari, showing off a small ball of light from his sword, "How else have we been able to stop you guys?"

"Then what are you going to do then?" asked Haruka.

"Both Sharkbaits and Dorkas are wanting you, Haruka Nanase. It's best that you and Amnat go back to Easter Peninsula together," said Raditor.

"But what about the others?" asked Alex.

"I am assigned to be your partner...so I'll obey your wishes...except for not letting me on the fight," replied Raditor.

"I'll go to Makoto," said Kelos.

"I'll find Rin and Gou," replied Hikari.

"Kotoph will join me to Hawaii, along with you, Alex…Raditor," said Lucem.

"Then let me go to Panape as well because Gou doesn't have the equipment to fly," answered Aki.

"But what about Makoto?" asked Haruka.

"I know he's a strong fighter," she answered, "I have faith in him just as much as you do…Haru-chan."

Haruka sighed as Kelos replied, "I won't fail."

The decisions were made and a rescue mission was set. Aki and Hikari were set onto Panape to rescue Rin and Gou while Lucem, Alex, Raditor, and Kotoph were ready to fly to Hawaii.

Haruka and Amnat felt a bit worried for not being able to rescue Makoto but the human had to agree that if he was found, it would spur more chaos than it needed to be. The two readied themselves for the trip to Easter Peninsula.

* * *

**White Castle of Divine Light, Manorial, Easter Peninsula**

Sergi walked through the hallways alone as he wanted to explore around. Back when he remembered his days on Lynwin, he used to go all over the city and even went beyond the lakes, visiting other cities throughout the continent. When their parents passed away, he and Alex would go to their graves back in Ohio in order to pay their respects.

_I just don't understand why people have to fight so much, _he thought, _I just want it to be like the happy days again…_

He stepped out to the balcony where he saw Beatrice looking through the telescope. She turned to see him with her warm smiles and said, "I have some news for you. Your brother has been found and he's going to rescue his friends. But Haru is coming here so he will tell you more about it."

Sergi gasped as he rested his fist over his own heart and sniffed, "S-sandro…"

He stopped for a moment and looked at the queen, asking, "That reminds me...why haven't you fight?"

"Fighting?" she replied.

"You have the power to stop these wars, don't you?" asked Sergi.

Beatrice turned around for a moment as she watched a group of butterflies drifting around and said, _"I have sworn that I won't use my powers to hurt any living creature._"

"Eh? Well then, how did you all get here…to this place?" he asked.

"I can't tell you much but just know that there was a terrible earthquake and after it people started to change," she explained, "They become more hostile and darker and began to fight with each other. A group of people escaped with me from the chaos and we found this place in memory of the Magic Six."

"I see," said Sergi, looking up at the morning skies, "I remember waking up and I see a lot of people, mostly girls fighting. But then… a man before me...Toraichi...brought me here, we fled through the swamps, and up to the mountains before we got here."

"Yes, this world has changed for the worse," she muttered with a sigh, "I just only wish…"

Beatrice turned around with a smile and said, "I'm sure you're hungry, why don't we get something for breakfast, okay?"

* * *

**St. Petersburg, Russia**

Desya stood outside with Anastasia as he showed her how to use the Hover Bikes. Even though the model was a lot like the one from Duniya's the buttons and the shafts were different.

"It'll take you about a day or so to get there. But please be careful, you ready?" he said.

Anastasia nodded and turned to look at the others standing side by side. After thinking things through last night, the information that Dimitri collected seemed to be accurate or at least similar to her dreams.

She finally walked up to him and said, "I'm sorry."

"Eh?" asked Dimitri.

"For being a bit too harsh...but please, go get some rest," she replied and turned to Sousuke, saying, "You get some rest too, okay?"

Sousuke nodded but kept silent.

"Very well, we understand. I guess we can only wish you good luck. We'll be waiting for you to return then," said Kisumi.

"Thanks," she answered, walking to the hover bike and turned it on as well as the GPS that went with the model. The vehicle made a buzzing noise as it floated in the air before she soared off, heading south.

"Do you think it's a good idea though?" asked Nao.

"We have no choice...but to respect her wishes. I am sure she has a deeper reason than we know," replied Desya, "Anyway, we must find the safest route for her when she gets back...because...she has to see to the palace still."

"No," said Sousuke, "I have a plan."

"Oh?" asked Desya.

"It'll be too hard for her if she doesn't have the complete wings," he replied.

"Wait a minute…" said Kisumi, narrowing his eyes, "You really believe in that crazy-old gypsy?!"

"Haven't you seen her necklace?" argued Sousuke, "She bares the same wings as it was described on Alexei's pin."

"What does that have to do with her survival in Chernobyl?" asked Ikuya.

"Those aren't just ordinary wings…" said Sousuke, "…they're **_the wings of Iwatobi_**."

* * *

**~Flashback: ****_Book 3 - Eternal Promise_**

**St. Petersburg, Russia**

Back when the world was still mostly a paradise, the Magic Six arrived on rainy day in St. Petersburg, Russia. The citizens rushed their way through the streets to avoid the rain while the traffic jam was increasing during the morning rush hour.

"Finally we're here!" snapped Nagisa while keeping a grip on his cane.

The team managed to at least walk to their taxi as part of their schedule to arrive at the Angelterre Hotel.

"Heavens, this is beautiful," said Rei.

"Hehe, it is!" agreed Rin, resting his hand on Rei's hand.

Nagisa tried to read the brochure but was already feeling the jet-lag from the airplane flight from Milan, Italy. However, he had to make this research a success as he could feel the age taking on him slowly but surely.

In the days that followed, they were lead on various tours through the grand city, visitng and observing the Russian culture as well as learning the history. When they got to the point of hearing about the Romanovs and the Bolsheviks, Nagisa's ears were wide open in hopes to hear something or two.

"Apparently the princess has still not have been found," said the tour guide, pointing to the statue of Anastasia, "Despite the photographs that have been preserved, various imposters tried to take her form."

"One question," said Nagisa, "Did anyone suspect anything…supernatural about her?"

"I'm afraid that question sounds a bit out of line," replied the tour guide, "Anyway now as you can see here…"

Later in the day, the six sat down at a restaurant as they ate some Pelmeni, Kotlety, Pirozhki, Khrenovina Sauce, and Olivier salad. While it was a lot of food, they managed to at least try the samples and enjoyed their times spending together.

"What's the matter Nagisa?" asked Makoto.

"…I just want to solve this mystery dammit!" said the blonde.

"We'll be going there soon, don't you worry," he smiled.

* * *

**Days Later**

Finally, the gang was taken for a tour of the old palace where the Romanovs once reigned. Nagisa could feel a bit nervous on what he could find here but he knew that it was a matter of time.

They walked through the gardens first before going inside to the actual palace, going through the ballroom, the kitchens, the dinning hall, various rooms for the guests and family.

Finally, they arrived at a doorway that led to the burial area of the family but the door was locked. Nagisa asked if it was a private access but later learned that it was for "Federal Purposes" only.

"But I've done enough research and…" began Nagisa.

"Sorry," said the tour guide, "It is the law that no citizen or tourist can visit the grave."

Nagisa was about to use his Suiei magic but Makoto held his hand to keep him somewhat calm. The blonde was already upset by all of this but he could hear Suiei Hazuki echoing in his mind. With a nod, Nagisa took a step back.

By nightfall, the gang returned to the hotel to rest while Nagisa and Suiei Hazuki hung out by the balcony of the room.

"It's in there," said Hazuki, "The Pin of Alexei."

"Well can you get it?" asked Nagisa.

"If we did, they will go all out on the thievery," he answered, "But…I'll tell you this, it does match like the dream you had about the princess."

"I see," said Nagisa, looking away for a moment, "It's another dead end…isn't it?"

"I don't think it is," he replied, "Don't worry, we'll find her in that other world and we'll be sure that she will remember."

"I hope so, because I'm tired and I just can't stand it here with these laws!" snapped the human blonde.

After this, the Magic Six returned back to Lynwin as they were beginning to prepare to make their final countdown…

* * *

**Present Day: Alexander Palace**

It was by nightfall when Kisumi followed Sousuke through the abandoned palace, carrying torches of light. Despite the place being abandoned, Kisumi was not having a good feeling about this break in.

"You have got to be insane Sousuke!" said Kisumi.

"I'm not if we can get this done," he answered, "We don't have time here and we cannot get caught."

Kisumi looked up to the ceilings as he saw dust, cobwebs and faded paint through the massive ball room. Sousuke rubbed on his shoulder again.

"Do you need some oil or what?" asked Kisumi.

"I'll be fine," he replied.

"Geeze Sou-chan, you really haven't changed," sighed the pink-peach haired boy, "Why do you keep your burdens to yourself?"

The two made their way through the halls, leaving the abandoned ball room and heading to a flight of stairs where the family was put into the walls. The doors were locked but Sousuke used his power from his teal eyes to break in, casuing the doors to crumble into dust.

Kisumi found a place to put the torch down and took out his flashlight, pointing at the wall. Finally, after pointing the light around, they found the pin that was attached to where Alexei's name was. Sousuke tried to remove it out but found that it was stuck.

"I guess I got no choice," said Sousuke as his eyes glowed again.

"W-WAIT!" shouted Kisumi, "SOUSUKEEEEE!"

**~Episode 3 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 4 PV~**

**Nagisa: **Rei-chan, do you think we'll see the others again?

**Rei: **I don't know Nagisa…we've been here a few days and the people here seem rather peaceful.

**Nagisa: **But we can't give up! Our team cannot be destroyed!

**Rei: **I know, but those people do worry me a bit.

**Alex: **I swear, I will get them all back!

**Makoto: **Ha-Haru? R-Rin?

**Rin: ** Ma-Makoto? H-HARU!?

**Haruka: **This place is…?

**Sousuke: **It's time I show you what I really am…

**Anastasia: **Y-Your ARM! W-what is THAT!?

**Beatrice: **Next Time, Free! **_The Wings of Iwatobi!_**_ Your destiny awaits you…your majesty!_


	5. Episode 4: The Wings of Iwatobi!

**_Episode 4: _****_イワトビの翼_****_! _****_The Wings of Iwatobi!_**

_Alone, we are not complete..._

_Left for defeat..._

_In need of a place to turn to..._

* * *

**Flashback: April 26, 1986; **

**The Chernobyl Disaster, Pipyat, Ukraine**

Lights blinking…warning alarms going off…scientists panicking in the main data chamber. An unexpected power surge occurred which required an emergency shutdown/cooling to stop the process.

However…it only increased the power in the plant, igniting the graphite moderator…time was only in microseconds until…

**_BOOM!_**

Flawed reactor designed…along with inadequate trained personnel, the power plant went up in flames as molten graphite burned to the uranium and released radiation into the skies. The Chernobyl 4 reactor was destroyed, exposing its contents to the environment, slowly making its way across the planet to the west.

The entire communities nearby including Pripyat were forced to leave, heading to other towns and cities. Many fled to Russia while others escaped to the south.

31 people died but mutations and long-term effects were the beginning of a great nightmare…

Just days after the incident, a strange cloak figured appeared and took out a glass vial to take in some of the radiation as well as the burned graphite. She had an experiment to do by a request of her people and was not going to fail them.

_Interesting, _thought Pandora, _the wildlife here has been mutated greatly…perhaps this is what it means to use magic but not with our powers…but rather though mother nature herself…_

* * *

**Many Years Later; Months before Book 4**

**St. Petersburg, Russia **

"Desya! We discovered something in Chernobyl!" said Alena, showing him a set of pictures from photographers that she hacked into.

Desya walked up to the screen and saw some blurred images of strange looking creatures.

"Strange…" he said, "It almost resembles the monsters from Lynwin."

"You don't suppose they are related, are they?" she asked.

"Beatrice would know," he replied, "I'm sure her at least one of her people managed to get some samples."

* * *

**Lynwin-Mu, Lynwin**

"You have got to be crazy!" snapped Amnat.

"Well we got orders," said Raditor with a sigh.

"We were sent here because Toraichi told us that most of the monsters appeared around here," explained Kelos.

The Av-Matoran flew around the temple but so far saw nothing they suspected. However, when Hikari turns his head, he saw a flock of bat-like creatures flying towards them.

"YOU GUYS WATCH OUT!" he shouted as he readied his power swords.

The Chiropterans screeched and soared in for the attack as the robotic beings readied their weapons and fired blasts of light.

"There's too many of them!" shouted Kelos.

"Let me have those suckers!" laughed Raditor, readying his power swords.

The bats screeched as the Av-Matore fired bolts of light, chasing the monsters away for a bit but in the swamp, an eruption of water exploded as a strange looking worm with spikes all around roared out loud.

"A-a mutant!?" gasped Kotoph.

"This isn't good!" said Hikari.

"We better hurry before it sees us," whispered Amnat.

They soared down to the abandoned temple where they found the Six Suiei statues in somewhat decent condition. However, they saw a strange green flowy mist (like the rest of the swamp mists) going around, slithering like a snake.

"W-what is this!?" asked Hikari.

"It seems to be…deadly," muttered Lucem, "Doesn't it?"

Amnat carefully opened the container, hoping that the cloud would follow the scent inside. The twisted green vapor turned to see it and soared right in. The Av-Matoran quickly closed the container and said, "Got it! Let's go!"

The six soared out, heading back to Easter Peninsula to give to Beatrice. After she analyzed it, she came to the conclusion with the scientists that this substance had radioactivity in it that seemed to mutate beings around if enough exposure was made. However, the peninsula was already cleared from this pollutant but the rest of the continent had either little or thick mists.

"This mist is destroying them," said Beatrice, "The Magic Six must return soon…before it all ends."

* * *

**Present Day: Ukraine, near Chernobyl**

It took her several hours but Anasasia rode her way closer and closer to the abandoned site of Chernobyl as she encountered some strange, mutated birds and small animals roaming around the land. She could not imagine the horror going on in Lynwin but here was already bad enough.

She observed and saw several ruins of the old city of Pripyat as the abandoned town was already in great decay from the radiation. She saw a bridge that led to the gateway of the power plant when the bridge collapsed in front of her.

Just a few seconds later, an explosion of water and dirt revealed three gigantic megascolides with razor sharp spikes all over its skin, screeching. They soared down towards her as the princess shifted the vehicle to dodge their attacks.

Anastasia twisted and turned the vehicle as she dodged several of the gigantic worms, hoping to at least escape this area but the ground in front of her exploded as a gigantic mutated lizard that stood on its two legs appeared and growled. Before she could twist to dodge, the monster swipped her off of the vehicle, throwing her into one of the abandoned buildings.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed.

* * *

**Lynwin-Mu**

Seijuurou sat down on the hillside of the temple, looking over the foggy mists that choked the entire ruins that were once the grand city. He felt useless for not being able to fight as much but after seeing Nitori fight to break free from the prisons, he had a sense of hope to find Gou and the others.

"Oi! Nii-san!" shouted Momotarou, "What are you doing?"

"Just keeping an eye out for them," he replied.

"For them? There's no one around!" said the younger brother, "We're doomed to die here!"

Sei ignored him and pointed down to a set of ruins, saying, "Remember that building there…by the beach? It was where Haruka had his restaurant."

Momotarou blinked his eyes, taking a moment to recognize the ruins and nodded, "Now that you said that…"

Nitori arrived with a bag of canned food and said, "I found something for us to eat."

"How long do you think we'll be here, until we are found?" asked Momotarou.

"Not sure," said Seijuurou.

"Nitori-senpai," said the younger brother, "There's something I want to ask of you."

"Eh?" replied the silver-haired boy.

"What happened to you earlier? When you fought against Xing? And those guards?" he asked, "You did realize that you attacked Kazuteru and Takuya...right?"

Nitori lowered his head and answered, "I know. However, when I was brought to Xing, she said that they were under her spell...she cursed several of her prisoners to work for her in exchange that they would be granted some freedom in the three cities."

"So you're saying…?" began Seijuurou.

"I assume that they had to have been captured...and they begged for mercy," he answered.

* * *

**Flashback: Kazuteru and Takuya's First Meeting with Xing**

Not long after these two awaken, they were captured and brought into the fortress where she explained to them about the purpose of the Sametsuka Covenant as well as the need to find the others. However, they were unsure so she was going to execute them…

"PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" shouted Takuya, "We don't know where they are but perhaps we can find them!"

Kazuteru could only look down in the stone floor, crying silently.

Xing looked at the two of them as a servant handed over a set of documents. After reading it over, she saw that it matched the identification and verified the people before her.

"Very well," she answered, "Alright I will spare you on one condition. You will work for me. You will have a limited freedom but it's better than nothing, right?"

The two nodded and were brought to a different chamber where they were put under a spell and became guardians to the Sametsuka Covenant.

* * *

**Present Time:**

"I saw they had markings on their wrists…with a strange looking shape," said Nitori.

"There was some shark-teeth design, right?" asked Momotarou, "I remember seeing it when they monitored the lunch hall!"

Before Nitori could add his commentary, they all heard screeching from a distance. They turned to see several of the birds fighting around gigantic-bat like creatures.

"W-WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!" shouted Momotarou.

"I remember hearing this from Nagisa and Makoto...they must be...Chiropterans," answered Nitori as his eyes glowed blue.

He turned to the other sand said, "Both of you stand back!"

However, Sei's eyes glowed yellow and replied, "I can't let you fight them alone…Erastos."

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!?" gasped Momotarou as he saw his brother's eyes glowing as well.

The two braced themselves for battle as Nitori summoned his shield while Seijuurou called upon his polearm. Momotarou took a step back in fear, his heart beating as fast as he would swim in the backstroke.

* * *

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

In the Market Districts, Thugisa led Nagisa and Rei through the streets as people were happily shopping around for food, clothing, as well as other imported products. It was rather at least a peaceful area while some of the people smiled and waved happily to Rei and Nagisa.

_It's like the people here are innocent but at the same time…they are doomed, _thought Rei, _I wonder if these people have forgotten about us._

"So yeah," said Thugisa, "This is the place where peeps buy their stuff from and you can hear them chatting about our world."

Rei turned to see a bookstand with several books, "Wow…so many. Maybe I'll buy some!"

"We have a bit of time, perhaps you two can look around," replied the wild blonde.

Nagisa walked up to a fruit stand to buy some strawberries when he turned to see a young boy trying to move the crate.

"Oh may I help you?" asked Nagisa.

"B-but y-you're…" began the young boy.

"It doesn't matter who I am," smiled the blonde, "I'll help you move the carts over there, okay?"

The two brought the crates inside the tents as the little boy's parents smiled and bowed to Nagisa.

"Here, take this bag!" said the young boy, "I am honored to have such help!"

"Thank you," smiled Nagisa.

Rei walked up and was about to look at some of the books when the ground began to rumble. The people looked around in panic and wondered what was happening now.

The waters began to recede a little as the people feared that a tsunami was coming this way. However, the ground exploded from the ocean as gigantic Megascolides appeared, screeching before descending down to the town.

The people screamed and fled as the gigantic worms smashed their way to the town and eating people alive.

"Come on!" said Nagisa, leading a group of children to a smaller shelter area.

"This way!" shouted Rei as he led a group of people.

Thugisa and the other guards were combating the gigantic worms as the fearless monsters screeched and descended down again to smash mega-sized holes to the ground.

"Take dis you slimy fucker!" smirked the wild blonde as his eyes glowed hot pink, creating a slash of light, "HA! You thought y'all could do this to a swag-lord, eh?!"

One of the worms stood up high and tall, hissing away.

"Aw bitch, I'd pole vault you but you ain't tall enough for me!" smirked Thugisa.

More of the gigantic worms appeared as the people continued to evacuate the area and heading to the palace. Before things could get worse, the castle glowed purple and yellow as Mother Johann stepped out to see some of the worms heading right towards the castle.

"ENOUGH!" she shouted, her eyes glowing as she waved her hands to push the worms back and into the air, "Go away from this land!"

She snapped her fingers and the megascolides were pushed back to the ocean while she made a slash motion to slice them in half, dropping them far into the seas that would not cause a tsunami in the region.

One of the servants rushed up to her and shouted, "Your highness!"

"Are there more of these things?" she asked.

"No, it's worse than that! Please follow me! The council wishes to speak to you!" replied the female servant.

"Alright," she nodded, following her back to the council room.

Two more servants and 3 guards waited for her in the room as the Council was assembled.

"Your ladyship," said one of the guards, "Rumors have been leaked on the net and are saying rumors about an invasion from Russia to attack this land."

"I see," she replied, narrowing her eyes.

"What should we do in case if this is true?!" asked one of the servants.

"We'll have to prepare and teach more people how to fight and make new weapons," replied Mother, "We don't know the numbers and the strength yet."

"And what about the gods?" asked the second servant, "They could be after them!"

"Right now, we have keep them close to palace. No more going out. At least four guards have to follow them everywhere. We can't give them a chance to attack," she answered.

The screen flickered on one of the computers as one of the guards watched to see what was showing up. Mother approached to read what was there.

"That's impossible!" said Mother, "They were only active in the 20th Century!"

"Well according to this," replied the servant, pointing at a strange name, "This fellow here is a descendant to the man who rebelled against the Romanovs."

"The princess hasn't been even found yet either," muttered Mother.

"They believe that she is," sighed the servant.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" snapped Mother, "The princess is dead! There is no way she can be alive! Maybe she didn't exist in the first place at all! But either way, this man is stupid enough to try to attack this land. We will reorganize the city and protect Rei and Naigsa. After all, the craziest people are one of the most dangerous ones."

The others nodded and left the room while Mother Johann sighed and wondered what the future would bring. It was no doubt that the other societies will try to build up their army as well for the protection.

_Maybe this might pause the civil war_, she thought, _but even once we do defeat the Russians, we will continue our own war to no end._

* * *

**Back in Chernobyl Region**

Anastasia struggled to get her leg out from the motor bike and the rock as she was caught in between. She gasped as the mutated lizard-like monster roared and tried to break into the building where she fell into the rubble.

She grunted in pain and felt like all hope was going to be lost. However, she wasted no time and took out her gun and carefully aimed it for the eyes and the head, hoping that it would at least kill it off. After about 8 or 9 shots, the monster collapsed to the ground finally.

The princess breathed heavily as she could feel the fight beating on her again like how it was back in the _Battle of Rodinia Magna_. She got up slowly after finally wiggling her leg out and saw that it was bleeding horribly from the crash as her body ached a little.

However, there was no time to waste; she grabbed the GPS (to her surprise it was intact) and looked up to the sunset, realizing that it was about to get late. However, according to the device, she was at least a few kilometers away from her destination.

_I'm almost there_, she thought, _perhaps I'll rest here until sunrise._

* * *

**Panape, Lynwin**

Rin sat down on the bench as he waited for Gou to catch up. The younger sister was still not as fast runner (unless panicked enough to the point of protecting her family) as she breathed a little to calm herself down. A group of girls were walking by Rin, giggling a little bit by his beautiful body and attraction.

"O-Onii-chan!" said Gou, sitting down next to him.

"We really can't get peace around here," sighed Rin, "I get the glares and the lovely goggling eyes and maybe some laughter."

"Easy for you to say," she replied, "I get mostly glares. I think they're jealous that I can talk with you and spend time with you. It's sad that they have forgotten that I am your sister."

"This town…however," he answered, "I don't remember seeing this back when we ruled here. However, the tour seemed to have proved a few things to us."

"Right and I'm upset that they blocked your magic. We might have been able to escape," she nodded.

"Even if I did, I can't feel Matsuoka," he said, "In fact, when we all got to this world, I felt…disconnected."

"Disconnected?" she asked.

"I don't think it's just this city…I think the entire continent is blocking the gods away from this land," he guessed.

"Are you sure?" asked the sister, "Did the others said the same thing?"

"I don't know," he replied, "But it's something to think about."

Rin got up and saw the sun beginning to set down, "Let's get back to our rooms before we get more glares."

"Right," she agreed, standing up.

* * *

**Marqueseas**

Makoto and a group of five servants walked around town together as the sunset shined the skies with various colors. He was already led on a tour here but there were still plenty to see in this town. The city was filled with such innovations and strangeness that could perhaps call this town like the one in Aeuropa City.

"So as you can see, on the right there are statues of you and Haru," said the tour guide, "On the left is a market where you can buy everything, food, clothes, books and more. Oh and in front of us is our biggest temple. It looks wonderful, doesn't it?"

Makoto blushed a little, turning his head to the side, saying, "I-I…uh-y-yes, it-it looks nice."

"Aww Mako-chan," squealed one of the servants.

_What will they do if they find out I was with Haru for real_, he thought, _I cannot say anything about this._

"I…I do have a question," he said.

"Oh? We'll answer what you have!" smiled the tour guide.

"The walls that surround the city, I assume that they are protection but how long have they been around for?" asked Makoto.

"Hmm, well that's a hard one actually," said the guide, "Most people say that the walls have to be at least 20 years old. Some scientists say that it's 40 years old. However, the exact age is unknown."

"Well then, I guess you can only pray that these walls will be everlasting," he chuckled.

"Well of course," smirked the guide, "It's to protect the purity of our town and to keep you and Haru safe."

"If you don't mind," said Makoto, "I would like to speak to Atari; there is something I wish to ask of her."

"Of course, Mako-chan," smiled the servants, "We'll get you to her ASAP! Just follow us!"

_I have to figure out something...and it's going to start with her_, he thought as he followed the girls.

After leading Makoto safely inside the headquarters, they brought him to Atari where she was taking a sip of her evening tea. She smiled to him and waved the others out.

"Please, make yourself at home," said Atari.

Makoto walked up and sat down on one of the couches, trying to keep himself serious but still holding a happy face. He explained to her about the walls and whated to know more about it.

"Ah, so the walls fascinate you?" she asked.

"Yes...I want to see them. Please," he said.

"Alrighty, please follow me," she replied, taking her hand out, "However. I won't let you escape. You understand?"

The two held hands and walked out to the city walls as the moonlight began to rise up in the night skies. Despite the darkness around, the city was still lit up with their eco-friendly technology and engineering that causes far less pollution.

They got to the walls and took an elevator up to the top as they were at least about 100 meters up high and saw the city before the. There were a few guards of men and women stood in their posts but upon seeing Makoto and Atari, they bowed and saluted to them.

"My gosh you can really see the whole town from here," said Makoto.

"Yes," nodded Atari, "These walls have been fortified with the most raw materials we have found here. Combined with our advance engineering technology, we made the walls, the statues...everything here."

"I see," he muttered, looking over to the outside of the city.

"Is something the matter?" asked Atari.

"No it's nothing," he falsely smiled.

Atari narrowed her eyes and sighed, "Just get him out of your mind Makoto…you don't need that bastard; all you need is your Haru."

Makoto replied with a sigh and asked, "Just why do you all hate him? What is it that you're up against?"

"We just want you and Haru to be happy," she answered, "We believed that Rin has hurt you and everyone else…even to Haruka. You always were there for Haru as well."

"Well, I'll be much happier if I am with all of them...alive…that to me is pure happiness," he replied.

"Happiness?" laughed Atari before sighing to regain her composure, "Look Makoto...not everyone is always happy, just think about it."

"I know," he answered, "**_I'm very unhappy…because I lost my friends. ALL of them are taken away from me thanks to you and the others that came to attack and separate us._**"

Atari gasped as she felt like as if time stopped between the two of them. Makoto stood tall and mighty before her but despite his height, he still smiled as a small tear drop leaked from his left eye. However, he wiped it off and smiled to hide it, saying, "Let's keep going then, alright?"

He turned to continue touring the walls while Atari walked behind, keeping a watchful eye on him. However, those last words seemed to have struck her about the past as she remembered her friends back when they all separated themselves.

**_Now it was her turn to spill a silent tear…_**

* * *

**Official Conference of the RinMako and SeiGou, Auorai Gov't Auditorium, Lynwin**

By next morning, the conference and the official alliance between the people of Auorai and the Ninapou attended to the event as the news picked up the event and the media being observed by the other clans.

Denise and Abigail signed their special agreement documents and shook hands with each other as well as giving speeches to the audience. The people in the crowd clapped and celebrated the alliance as a greater future was beginning to unfold for the two minority clans.

"I am honored to make an alliance with you," smiled Denise.

"Me too, we'll work very well together," nodded Abigail.

"Then by this point on...we are the Matsuoka Sibling Protection Squad!" announced Denise as the audience cheered and clapped.

One of their servants rushed in and cried out, "Abigail-sama!"

The audience and the two leaders turned to see one of the servants rushing to them and got onto the stage.

"Is something the matter?" asked Abigail.

After breathing to relax, the servant answered, "I've gotten reports that Rin and Gou are captured!"

The audience in the crowd gasped at the news as the leader answered, "WHAT?! Who took them?!"

"…The Sharkbaits," she replied.

The audience began to panic a little as Abigail replied, "Well we'll have to do something about that."

"But that's not the only problem," said the servant.

"What do you mean?" asked Denise.

"Apparently, there have been rumors spreading around that say that there's going to be an invasion of Russians to attack this land," she answered.

Now the audiences erupt into panic as they were worried on the future of their home, were the Russians going to destroy this remaining land and conquer it for themselves? Will they turn it to another communistic place?

"Everybody calm down! This alliance will bring safety! That means nothing bad will happen!" said Abigail as she got some of the people's attention back.

"That's right," agreed Denise, We will ensure protection here for all of us! And, we'll find a way to get Rin and Gou back in our hands as well as getting Seijuurou and Makoto here."

The servant turned to Abigail and spoke quietly, "It's the Bolsheviks that are rising back into power. What do you think about that?"

"Call the meeting for now but afterwards, we got a phone call to make," she whispered back.

Denise turned to Abigail and said, "Let's get the crowd settled down before we set up the conference, alright?"

* * *

**Chernobyl, Ukraine**

The abandoned region of Chernobyl was filled with the invisible enemy of the radiation. Even after over 120 years, the place is still not safe to be inhabited by the humans. However, something has arrived in this forgotten place…and it was going to either start a new beginning…or a disastrous ending…

Anastasia walked through the streets as the skies shined brightly above her; she was still injured from the crash yesterday but she was able to at least walk for a few kilometers in order to reach to her destination.

She saw strange looking little creatures that were running around in circles. For a minute she thought they were some mice or rodents but a closer look showed that they had no eyes or even a mouth. Ahead of her was the reactor, surrounded by fences and walls.

As instructed by Desya, she was to take a sample of semi-molten uranium/graphite mess and bring it to them and send it to Beatrice for the swamp clouds and see if anything resembled with each other. However, the glasses and containers inside were indeed broken after the crash.

A crow screeched and flew away while she kept pushing herself to reach closer. She suddenly heard a loud croak and turned to see a gigantic Byatis Frog like the ones from Duniya. It threw out its tongue in order to eat her but she barely dodged the attack and fired some gunshots.

Seconds later, several Nacahs spiders and other mutated-looking spiders with sharp claws and multiple heads appeared and crawled their way towards her.

_T-these beasts_, she thought, _they're similar to the ones from Duniya!_

The princess got up on her feet and tried to run while ignoring the pain from her leg, trying to get to the fence. When she saw a portion of the wall exploding, revealing an army of Chiropterans and Acephalipterans.

Anastasia fired her gun in hopes to at least get them down and make a break into the reactor but a group of mutated sea crabs of some kind appeared as they crawled down from the wall and hissed to attack.

The princess took out a grenade of smoke in order to at least hide herself in, throwing it towards the Chirotperans and backing them away. Once she was sure that it was safe, she ran through the smoke, readying her other weapons. Ordinarily, if she wasn't trained for this, her life would've ended in pieces.

_But she grew stronger…and more determined…to fulfill her destiny and her wish…_

Once she got inside, the reactor was still a bit distant away but there was a path that led to the actual site where the molten materials were at.

_So this is the corium_, she thought, smelling something foul and still burning even after all these years of cooling.

She turned and gasped at the sight of several mutants both animal-like and human-like. She tried to fire her gun again but it clicked out for no bullets. Anastasia took out her other spare one and fired a few more shots. One of the boar-like mutants charged up to her, knocking her down to the ground and causing her abdomen to bleed a little from its sharp horns.

She moaned in pain for a bit as the mutants began to surround her, wondering who will be the first for the kill.

Anastasia heard a bellow of a young man in rage, causing the mutated animals to turn around to see their new prey before them.

Her eyes widened in shock as Sousuke arrived with his eyes glowing neon teal and firing his radioactive gun, turning the monsters into ashes. Not far behind, Kisumi jumped in and twirled his Bazooka Gun, knocking down the mutants before firing it, blasting the monsters into guts.

Sousuke turned to perform an aerobic flip, kicking down the Chiropteran. Anastasia got up on her feet despite feeling the injury and stood back to back with him.

"Why did you break that promise?" she asked coldly, almost feeling a bit saddened for not being put in faith.

"I spoke to the witch…" he answered.

"That was my wish!" she growled, firing again at the Chirotperans.

"…I guess you haven't realized who I really am yet," he said.

"What?!" she gasped, "What the hell are you saying!?"

Sousuke timed himself carefully as he saw the claws of the Chiropteran trying to scratch the princess down. In one sweep motion, he threw his left arm to block it as the force from it shattered his protective layer on the skin, causing the layer to fall apart from his left arm.

Anastasia gasped at the sight of his entire left shoulder, arm, and hand as it was all in a sliver color with perhaps some weapons of sort all geared up on him.

"So you finally let it show," smirked Kisumi, "**_Your prosthetic arm_**."

Sousuke growled and summoned his poisoned tipped micro blades from his compartment on his arm, firing them at the monsters.

"KISS ME WITH MY BAZOOKA!" smirked Kisumi, firing it at the monsters as they exploded into guts.

Sousuke continued himself, "_I made a wish...to someone who is close to me...to not disappear_. And with the price, I paid my injured left upper extremity from its swimmer's shoulder."

Anastasia fired again, while trying to ignore this plea. She was still upset that these guys couldn't hold back in Russia but the more that he talked, the more it sounded like…

"I couldn't afford to lose him…nor myself," said Sousuke, as his eyes glowed brighter teal, calling out his blade to slice and stab a Chiropteran down.

"And in return, it was my job to keep an eye on his arm…I had to occasionally replace it," finished Kisumi, "Until he went to Duniya of course."

"Well I have to get to the molten pile!" said Anastasia, "I have to get the sample as ordered!"

"We'll keep them busy," replied Kisumi, "Go now!"

"Wait, princess!" said Sousuke, "Take it!"

He threw a small object to her hands and she caught it as he replied, "This is the reason why we followed you. Perhaps you will need it."

Anastasia ran off to the pile of the molten area as she finally got her way into to broken reactor. It was already warm there and despite the heat, there were still some fruit flies going all around. She suddenly heard screams from Kisumi as the peach-haired boy's eyes were feeling like as if a ton of onion juices got in his eyes.

"I-I CAN'T SEE!" cried Kisumi as he could feel his eyes about to bleed and his mouth too from the thickness of radiation.

"Princess HURRY!" shouted Sousuke as he could feel some trickles going down his face.

Anastasia nodded and ran towards the thickest part of the radiation where she finally saw the shattered reactor and the solidified (yet somewhat molten in a few patches) of the uranium.

_How am I supposed to collect this, _she thought, _the containers are broken and the radiation is hurting them!_

Her necklace suddenly glowed white as well as the object she was carrying; after taking a glance at it, she realized that it was Alexei's pin of the wings. The pin and necklace floated away from her and the two wings finally connected together. Her eyes began to blow sky blue as great white wings grew from her back.

Sousuke gasped as the wings grew large enough that they were at least three times the size of the princess herself. Already, he could feel relief in his eyes and even Kisumi felt like his body was healing quite rapidly.

The princess raised her hands out as the whole scene around them glowed blue.

"_Begone now…pollutant of this world…thou shall be the end of this nightmare!_" she chanted.

* * *

Beatrice stood in the Laboratory room when they saw a strange piece of a rock-like object but it was detected as the piece from Chernobyl from the reactors. The queen smiled to herself as she felt a breeze in the room, knowing that it was all finally happening…

"_So she is finally awakened_," she said quietly, "_Anastasia…_"

* * *

The two boys gasped as the entire plant of Chernobyl vanished around them along with the mutated creatures and the radiation itself. Already, their headaches were going away as they felt relief from the powers that were unleashed.

Kisumi felt a bit nervous as Anastasia walked over towards them but the princess kept a neutral face while her eyes continued to glow blue and her wings glowing in white.

"A-Anya?" asked Sousuke.

"I have become the "_Anastasia of Light_", the one to set free people of Lynwin from their deadly curse..." she chanted in a deeper voice, "That is my destiny…but first…"

She grabbed the two boys with her strength as the wings fluttered a little, "We are going to visit the ones who are waiting for me…and…the Six Stars…must reunite…by the stars that will change the path…"

The wings exploded bright light into the skies while swirls of blue-like magic teleported the two boys back in St. Petersburg while the princess became one with the stars…creating a pinpoint of bright light not far from Polaris, the North Star.

* * *

**Back in Hawaii…**

Rei sat on the balcony, watching the stars in the sky. The moon wasn't on its full phase but regardless, at least watching the city in the night time was at least somewhat relieving. However, Rei worried for the others deeply, especially Alex.

He turned to see Nagisa waking up with a worried expression. For the last few days, he was unable to sleep well because he was not with Rin or the others. (Not that he had anything against Rei, but he just wanted to reunite with everyone again.)

"Nagisa, do you want to watch the stars with me?" asked Rei, "Maybe we'll find a penguin constellation."

The blonde smiled and said, "Alright."

Nagisa got up and walked over to the outside where Rei stood. They watched the clear skies that were filled with various dots of bright and dull light when they saw something strange…

"Wasn't Polaris a star by itself?" asked Nagisa, pointing to the North Star.

"What?" asked Rei, confused, he looked up and saw a really bright star next to the Polaris as he replied, "I…I don't think so. Where did that one come from?"

* * *

In the streets, Thugisa and several of the inhabitants gasped and saw the strange star in the skies.

"_Sounds like she's livin'_," muttered the wild blonde before running back towards the palace.

* * *

Mother Johann watched from her private chamber as she saw a strange star shining next to Polaris, as she wondered too what was going on. However, no one knew on this continent that the rise of this "star" will be the beginning…of a new awakening…

* * *

**The Walls of Purity, Marqueseas**

Makoto and Atari were about to leave the walls when one of the guards rushed up to them, whispering the leader about the night skies.

"What's going on?" asked Makoto.

He turned with the others to see the night skies as they saw the bright star shining next to Polaris.

"E-eh?!" he gasped.

* * *

**Panape Suite, Red-Blue Fortress**

In one of the many fancy suites, Gou was already in bed sleeping while Rin watched out at the night skies, wondering if the others were okay.

Suddenly he saw something shining right by Polaris as he gasped and wondered if this was the same light he saw when he was swimming in the relays. He rushed inside to get his sister awaken.

"R-rin…" she yawned, "Wh-what's the matter?"

"You have to see this!" he replied, dragging her out.

Once her eyes were somewhat awake, he pointed out to the star next to Polaris. She gasped and replied, "A-a new star!?"

* * *

Haruka soared through the night clouds with Amnat as they were getting closer to the Easter Peninsula. Amnat noticed the skies beginning to have colors of various hues.

"Au-Aurora Lights?" muttered Amnat as he and Haruka saw the sky in great shows. However, Haruka was more curious about the recently new star that just developed right by Polaris.

_You finally realized your destiny, princess_, thought Aki while she and the Av-Matoran flew to Panape.

Alex, Kotoph, Lucem and Raditor were also in curiosity of the lights but there was no time to get distracted; they had to rescue their friends.

That fateful star in the skies shined brighter than the North Star, sending down rays of light to disable the technology, the magic, and the powers that kept the prisoners locked up. While this was happening, the Aurora Lights kept the residents of the separate societies distracted from their duties.

* * *

In the skies high above Honoulu, Alex saw his necklace glowing as well as his sword, by the powers of the star that was unleashed; he could feel the sword taking life again. The weapon broke free from his hands and transformed back to its true dragon form.

Lucem smiled at it while Kotoph muttered, "That thing is scary don't you think?"

"I missed my pet," smiled Alex as he got on its back, "I only rode it twice long ago. At least this is something to look forward to."

Raditor disconnected himself from Alex's back and sat right behind him as the human readied the reins. After a bit of a discussion about how they will rescue Rei and Nagisa, they readied themselves to soar right down to the palace and break in.

* * *

Makoto smiled as he could feel his power returning to him as his Suiei necklace glowed a soft green. He was worried that Atari would see him but the leader was too busy looking at the skies with the guards. He took this chance to run across the bridge of the walls, hoping to find the exit and get down escaping.

* * *

Back in the suite, Rin's necklace glowed brightly as he could feel his power returning to him finally.

"O-onii-chan!" gasped Gou, "Do you know what's happening?"

"Well one thing for sure is we got hope," he smirked.

Before she could reply, they heard someone running towards their rooms. He readied his powers while Gou hid herself to a corner just as the door exploded.

Once the smoke cleared away, the Matsuoka siblings gasped at their arrivals.

"HUH?!" he gasped.

Aki stepped into the room with a strange robotic figure walking alongside her.

"AkI!?" gasped Gou.

"Quickly!" she replied, grabbing Gou's hand "The Star in the Sky is from Anastasia...she's using her powers from Iwatobi to break away the barriers and the technology!"

"A-ansastasia?!" asked Rin.

"What are you talking about!?" asked Gou.

Hikari jumped onto Rin's back and connected their powers together. At first Rin tried to shake him off but he felt a lot stronger as his clothes transformed back to his flight armor with new designs that were almost like a Shark's but with wings and fins.

"The light show will distract the people in the societies!" said Aki, "But hurry!"

Rin held hands with Gou on the left while Aki did the same on the right. Now this time, the younger Matsuoka's eyes glowed to as she could feel Nikon reconnecting her conscious. The four soared out the window and into the night skies high above to the clouds, hoping to reach to the Peninsula safely while praying for the others to arrive safely as well.

* * *

Makoto tried to find the exit to the walls but he was already getting nervous and worried that he would get caught. He finally found a set of stairs when a bright light narrowly missed him.

He turned to see a strange robotic figure approaching towards him saying, "This way! Please follow me!"

"W-who are you!?" asked Makoto.

"My name is Kelos and I am from the Easter Peninsula, please hurry!" said the Av-Matoran.

The two ran down a series of stairs that finally got them outside of the city. Once they were sure that it was safe. Kelos attached himself to Makoto and said, "My powers will connect with yours so you can fly faster and safer to the peninsula."

Makoto nodded as his clothes transformed to his flight armor form and they took off into the skies.

* * *

Back in Hawaii, Alex, the Av-Matoran and the dragon flew down towards Honolulu as fast as they could. They saw the fortress right by the volcanic areas that overlooked the capital. Kotoph and Lucem readied their power swords and fired blasts of light to create fireworks.

With the Aurora Lights and the fireworks going on, the people were too distracted to see the dragon and people that were heading for the castle.

* * *

Johann heard a loud roar heading towards the castle. She rushed down the long outside hallways and saw the dragon smashing through the main gate with its horns while bellowing a roar.

She growled and rushed to the scene and hissed, "I won't let you take them!"

However she didn't realize that Alex and the others were already off the dragon as the Av-Matoran soared up to the balcony while Alex jumped and climbed his way to the top.

The dragon smashed its way in as it blew a blast of water from its mouth but missed.

"You filthy beast!" she growled, firing her magic against it but the dragon swatted its tail, smashing her to the walls.

"OOOF!" she moaned but was not realy to give up. She turned to see several of the guards arriving in and shouted, "GO STOP THIS MONSTER!"

But the guards were already distracted by the light show going on outside

"Shit!" she hissed, "I can't control them! Why aren't they…wait a second…"

She smelled a familiar scent that made her eyes glow from violet to red as her voice grew deeper and started to laugh. The dragon made its escape back outside before she could bite the tail off and she ran through the halls, heading upstairs.

* * *

The two Av-Matoran jumped into the room while Raditor saw Thugisa standing right by the doorway on the balcony, waiting for them to get out.

Kotoph and Lucem saw the shocked expressions from Rei and Nagisa while the former asked, "I presume you are Rei and Nagisa?"

"Y-yes," nodded Rei, "Who are you?"

"What's with the armor and stuff?" asked Nagisa.

"We are the Av-Matoran from the Easter Peninsula," replied Kotoph with a bow.

"We are sent by Beatrice to rescue you and the others. Our allies have gone to rescue Rin, Gou and Makoto while Haruka went with one of our friends to the peninsula ahead," explained Lucem.

"And of course…" said a familiar voice, "_Someone had to come and get you…__**my love**__._"

Rei and Nagisa gasped as they heard that voice coming from the outside as the wind blew in several Sakura petals to the room.

"A-Alex?" said a teared-up Rei.

The partner stepped into the room and saw Rei's tearful face while Nagisa blushed a little as he said, "Just go kiss Rei-chan!"

Rei rushed up to Alex as the latter smiled happily and embraced the hug finally as the two reunited together. The megane shoved a deep, lovingly kiss as the two spilled tears of happiness. Nagisa smiled with a tear as he could only hope to see Rin again.

The doors slammed opened as Johann stepped into the room, hissing, "Where is he?!"

Rei and Alex jumped back in shock as they saw the eyes of this woman glowing red as if she was…

Kotoph and Lucem readied their weapons towards her as Mother hissed with laughter, saying, "Do you really think you can stop me from killing the Chiropteran King?!"

Rei, Nagisa, and Alex gasped at the last part of what she said. This could only mean that…

"W-what?!" gasped Rei.

"Are you saying that…?!" began Nagisa.

"You're a **_Chivashi_**…aren't you?" said Alex, narrowing his eyes.

Johann laughed as she revealed her sharp, vampiric teeth and answered, "Yes...of course, why didn't I see it earlier back when I first captured Rei and Nagisa…but no matter.**_ I was ordered to kill you by someone higher in that family!_**"

"What?!…" gasped Nagisa.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" shouted Rei, eyes glowing violet.

"But don't you think that's funny?" asked Johann darkly, stepping into the room while her eyes stared at Alex, "You killed sooooo many people in that village and yet still be a part of the Six Stars? How Pathetic! So to prevent anyone from suspecting you, I decided that I put Nagisa and Rei together to hide the truth from people…you don't exist Alex in the minds of these people."

"So this is why…" muttered Rei.

"Not even the others know about this!" laughed Johann, "**_Only I know the truth about the Magic Six!_**"

Rei glared at her while Nagisa answered, "You won't get away with that!"

"You guys get moving now!" said Alex, "My dragon awaits you!"

Nagisa dragged Rei out while Alex found a sword from one end of the room while Mother clashed her claws against him. The two crashed into the walls while the vampire being tried to dig her teeth into Alex's neck.

"ALEX!" screamed Rei.

Kotoph fired a blast at Mother, blinding her vision for a moment as she stumbled backwards. Alex kicked her, throwing her across the room with a crash at the other wall.

"Where are you!?" she hissed, getting up, "I cannot see a damn thing! LET ME HAVE YOU!"

"Alex-chan!" screamed Nagisa, "It's no use! We have to…"

"No," he replied, "I have to do this…if she remains alive…who knows what kind of planning she's got."

He took out the second vial that contained his blood sample he received back on Duniya. He poured it onto the sword and watched Johann trying to recover her vision.

"Shit!" she growled, smelling the blood, "I can almost see you but it's all blurry!"

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" charged Alex as he soared over towards her while his eyes glowed yellow. Even though he didn't drink the blood to take on his Chiropteran form, all he needed was to…

He stabbed her through as the blood polluted her system, slowly crystalizing her.

Rei stared at shock in his eyes while Nagisa gasped and Johann screamed in the sharp pain going through her veins. Already, her legs and her left cheek were beginning to crystallize.

"Oh Alex," muttered Rei sadly.

Johann stopped screaming as she could feel light seeing from her final vision; _bright lights with all of the people she cared for long ago…it was almost as if she could see everyone getting along again and…_

"T-thank you," she smiled with some tears falling on her face, while her eyes turned back to her violet color, "For saving me…and p-please…"

She rested her hand on Alex's chest and said, "_Please keep Rei and Nagisa…and the others safe…and…_"

**_"Promise me you will rescue my friends…the other leaders…of the relationships…"_**

"Who was it that told you about us?" he asked while he was in total shock of this revelation.

"It was…" began Johann when the rest of her body crystallized and fell into dust. She left a smile of hope before her face too, shattered away.

Alex gasped and fell to his knees, spilling tears of sadness and anger at the same time. Rei rushed back into the room with Nagisa as Alex silently cried and moaned while the others hugged him.

"Come on you guys!" shouted Kotoph.

"We gotta get asses movin'!" shouted Thugisa.

"Let's go Alex-chan," said Nagisa, wiping his tears off, "We have to find the others."

"We'll be next to you, everything will be okay," smiled Rei.

Alex breathed heavily and replied, "S-she was friends…with them…t-the other ship leaders! Don't you see?!"

"See what?" asked Nagisa.

"We have to save them! They're all in danger!" cried Alex, still breathing heavily.

The two finally got Alex on his feet as they walked back to the balcony where they got onto the tail of the dragon and climbing up. Thugisa got on as well as sat behind the other blonde.

"We will," said Rei, sitting behind Alex, "We'll save them, that's a promise!"

"Right!" nodded Nagisa.

Alex yanked on the reins and the dragon roared and flapped its massive wings while the Av-Matoran flew side by side with the beast as they soar through the light show, heading down south to the Easter Peninsula.

* * *

**Manorial Castle**

Haruka and Amnat finally arrived in the peninsula where they saw the village of Manorial before them. While it was still dark outside with the light show going on, they were a bit relieved to get here safely.

They descended down together towards the gardens of the castle where they saw Beatrice standing before them. Once they touched the ground, Amnat disconnected himself from Haruka and bowed, saying, "My lady, I have Haruka Nanase here before you."

Beatrice smiled and turned to Haruka, saying, "Welcome to my castle. My name is Beatrice and I am honored to finally meet you, Haruka."

Haruka blushed slightly and said, "Y-yes, I am honored to be here."

"I think there is someone who you will like to meet; when they wake up of course. Are you hungry? Or tired?" she asked.

"If there's a pool, I'd like to go in, please," he replied.

Beatrice chuckled and answered, "Of course, please follow me."

* * *

**Back in the skies…**

Makoto and Kelos soared their way through the night as the Av-Matoran explained to the human about what has been happening and how they learned about their team's return. Makoto smiled in relief that Haruka was brought safely to the peninsula but he wanted to see him so bad.

"Looks like we got company ahead!" said Kelos.

The two saw a faint of a red light in the distance, prompting them to soar faster through the skies and avoiding some of the clouds.

"MAKOOOTOOOOO!" shouted the voice of Rin.

"R-RIN!" gasped Makoto.

Finally, the two parties saw each other as Gou smiled happily to see him alright. His wounds were already healed thankfully unlike the last time.

As the two were about to start talking about what happened in the other societies, they heard a loud fainting roar from the distance. Makoto and Rin turned to find the source when Gou's eyes widened in shock as they saw the massive dragon flying towards them.

Nagisa's eyes widened in shock as he saw Rin and the others floating before them.

"NAGISAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Rin, soaring up to him.

"R-Rin-RIN!" replied the blonde as his eyes were finally beginning to spill tears.

Aki, Gou, Makoto and Rin flew up to the dragon and joined the crew as they all embraced hugs and happiness. Rin and Nagisa shared a nice kiss together while Rei hugged behind Alex as the latter was still feeling a bit traumatized from the fight earlier.

"So we're finally back together…almost," said Rei.

"Well Haru-chan is waiting for us now," nodded Makoto.

"We'll see him soon, and then we'll finally be the team that we truly are!" smiled Rin.

Aki turned her head as the lights in the skies finally stopped and the strange star by Polaris disappeared.

"It's almost sunrise," she said.

"Well we better hurry before the other clans find out where we've ran off to," replied Makoto.

Alex nodded and answered, "Hang on you guys!"

Rei still hugged behind him while the last star pulled the reins and the dragon soared through the skies, reaching closer to their destination.

"To Haru-chan!" smiled Nagisa while Gou chuckled.

* * *

**Sunrise…**

Sergi paced himself back and forth on the balcony as the skies began to lighten up a little. He turned to see Haruka walking in with his bathing suit while drying his hair off from swimming.

Beatrice walked around gracefully with the butterflies and other small flying insects with a smile on her face. They finally heard a fainting roar noise from beyond the castle. The queen walked up to the telescope and peaked it through and smiled, saying, "I believe we got a lot of guests finally."

Sergi rushed up and looked through the telescope and gasped to see the others…and….

"BROTHER!" he shouted, beginning to rush through the halls while trying not to trip over his robe.

Haruka took a peak through and his eyes widened as well. His swimsuit transformed into his Arabian Clothes.

"Ring the bells, it is time," smiled Beatirce to one of the guards through her headset.

The bell tower began to ring as the towns people began to wake up through a tune of music coming from the castle. Some of the villagers were already up earlier gapsed to see the dragon with the riders on there.

"Are they back!?" gasped some of the people, running to the castle.

"It's the magic six!" shouted some of the others, "They're finally here!"

"They've returned!" shouted a group of girls smiling happily.

The dragon landed down safely at the grounds as the people of Manorial crowded themselves. The gate opened to reveal Haruka, Beatirce, and Sergi while the others got off from the dragon and saw the trio waiting before them.

"HARUUUU!" shouted Makoto, reuniting with him as the others smiled happily to see Haruka safe.

Alex turned his head and saw his younger brother filled with tears, running towards him. The two brothers hugged together happily as they were loss at words for each other.

"Oh brother, I'm so glad you're okay!" said Sergi.

"Me too," replied Alex, holding onto him.

The other boys glomped together for a group hug for a bit while waiting for Alex to join. After the two brothers released each other, Alex joined in and Rei pulled him in with the others.

Gou teared up and said, "I'm so happy they are together again!"

Aki smiled happily too for the first time in a while.

Beatrice smiled and got the people's attention and said, "Magic Six, my name is Beatrice and the only thing I have to say right now is…_Welcome to Manorial!_"

The boys smiled as the townspeople clapped their hands and cheered in celebration for their safe arrival here in this place. The skies were filled with bright, colorful lights of blue, yellow, and pink as the guards rang the bells and shot the cannons into the air to salute the team.

**~Episode 4 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 5 PV~**

**Rei**: Finally we are together again!

**Rin**: But I'm afraid our mission is only the beginning.

**Beatrice**: Now, Magic Six…it's time for you to realize what happened here to this world…

**Makoto**: I'm scared Haru-chan!

**Haruka**: …

**Nagisa**: Is it a ghost story?

**Alex**: I'm afraid it's worse than that…it's going to be a nightmare told to life!

**Rin: **Wait a minute, who's there?!

**Familiar Voices: **Go Magic Six! We believe in you!

**Sousuke: **Next time, Free! **_The Lost Legend, _**_here is our world after you all passed away!_


	6. Episode 5: The Lost Legend!

**_Episode 5: _****_ザロストレジェンド_****_! _****_The Lost Legend!_**

_It's time, we settle the score_

_And ask for more_

_Ask for a new beginning..._

_Now is when you start winning..._

* * *

"You have no idea what it's like…to idolize swimmers…with such personalities. Makoto with his sweetness makes even Haruka smile a little."  
– Atari.

"Deep down, I want to love them all, but the people depend on me to love ReiGisa,"  
– Johann

"I have feels attack every time I watch them swim together…having fun…laughing together…I want it all back…a relay together, is all what we need. They have every right despite their differences in teams and personalities!"  
– Annabelle.

"We just want a place to belong and to be accepted, and those two butterflies get it."  
– Claudia

"I loved the Sametsuka students so much that I wish they could become a 'family' of their own"  
– Xing

"I don't know why people are wanting to kill of Makoto and Rin, but I'll take care of these two guys while the others can just chill down."  
– Denise

"I've seen enough homo pairings that go around which are fine of course, but, I appreciate these two lovely red-heads that make things a bit…different."  
– Abigail

"I feel bad for the other characters that don't get enough love; I support them and give them the hope they deserve!"  
– Dimitra

* * *

**The Next Day, Manorial Castle**

After spending a day to rest and to heal up their injuries, the Magic Six along with Gou, Sergi, and Aki went to the main chamber with Beatrice where she had the room adjusted to set up a "fire pit" with seats around.

Rin sat down next to Nagisa with Gou on his left while Alex and Rei sat together next to each other and the same with Makoto and Haruka. Sergi stayed close with his brother while Aki sat by with Gou as they all waited for Beatrice to appear.

The flames exploded and shifted around as Beatrice walked through and stepped down from making her "entrance" and said, "I am glad that you are finally here. I've been waiting for you for a very long time after you passed away."

The six looked at each other for a moment before Makoto said, "Well you see…we didn't really die though…"

"I am aware," she answered, "You de-aged yourself, turning back the time and merged into the Suiei Gods, waiting for the day to be reborn and to fulfill your wishes."

Alex looked at Rei while Makoto lowered his head and Naigsa and Rin held their hands and staying silent. Rei looked at Alex's worried expression.

"I'm sorry for what I have done," echoed Alex's voice in Rei's mind.

Rei was about to reply when Beatrice answered, "None of that is yours to blame."

"…but even still, how was she even a Chivashi?" he asked as the others (excluding Nagisa and Rei) gasped at the revelation.

"Y-you mean that w-woman…" began Haruka.

"I had a feeling something was off about her," muttered Rin.

"I cannot explain to how she became a Chivashi…" said Beatrice, "However, what was the last thing she said to you Alex?"

"S-she said…_that we are to save her friends; the ones that worship the others_…" he replied.

Beatrice's face was a bit of shock at the last part, "D-did she really asked you that?"

"What happened to this world?" asked Haruka, "What made everything the way it is now?"

"Yes please," agreed Rei, 'We would like to know what has happened here."

Rin felt silent about this while Nagisa looked at Rin with a nod. However, Beatrice was feeling a bit shaky from what Johann had said but…

"It's a long story," sighed Beatrice, "A lot of things have gone wrong after you all left. The story I'm about to tell you is rather horrifying and it will make you all think differently."

Makoto felt a bit nervous but he kept his hands tight with Haruka while Rin looked at the others' expressions.

"She told me a little bit about some things," said Sergi, "But she told me to wait till you all returned here to know the full story."

"Brother if it's going to scare you…" began Alex.

"I'll be okay," he smiled as he popped his knuckles, annoying his older brother with the sounds.

"You're sure you can handle this?" asked Aki while Gou nodded and moved in closer with Rin and Nagisa.

Rei seemed a bit worry about this too but they all realized that the time has come…the truth had to be told and they were not going to waste another second on holding back.

_Finally, Beatrice begins her tale…_

* * *

_We believed that Lynwin will be an ever-lasting, __**eternal paradise**__…but unfortunately, this world is still Earth…where it is a home of unfortunate events that will hurt and damage people's' lives forever. And just with these events, no one was ever the same…_

* * *

**~Flashback: 1 Year after Book 3's Interlude 5**

**Lynwin-Mu; "Pre-Shattering"**

With the Suiei Gods gone from Earth, the city was still in somewhat peaceful but things were rather a bit difficult for the government and the economy to handle. It had caught up with the rest of the world's problems sadly but regardless, the people were at least peaceful.

Seijuurou and Gou walked with their daughter Atsuko along with her three grandchildren together. The sunset was at least bright in colors of red, pink, orange, and yellow and the people were still enjoying themselves at the beach.

"Mommy," said one of the little grandchildren, "Can we go to the beach?"

"I'm afraid it's a bit late to go now," she answered while looking at the evening skies, "Pappa is waiting for us at home."

She turned to her mother and said, "Mom, are you and father going to be okay?"

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine, right Sei?" smiled Gou.

He nodded and replied, "Just get home safely, okay?"

_How much longer will the barrier last...it's already been a year since they passed away_, he thought.

Gou kissed her grandchildren a goodbye and hugged her daughter as well. Seijuurou hugged the grandchildren and said, "Now you practice on your swimming, alright?"

"Right!" they replied with some giggling.

Atsuko led the children back while the two watched them returning back to the city streets.

"You know, I wonder how is Saburo," he muttered.

"He hasn't called us recently, but I know he'll be fine," she answered, "It's just how he is."

* * *

In the upcoming days, people have begun to disappear slowly. And one day...during a normal day at the beach...in Honolulu, everything seemed normal and well as people were having fun.

"Haha get that!" shouted one of the boys as he hit the volley ball up over the net.

"Ha!" smirked one of the girls as she received it back where the other guy hit it back but the other girl in the game spiked it down, scoring a point.

Meanwhile, a beautiful couple sat down on the benches, holding hands together happily.

"Such a nice day no?" asked the boy.

"Yeah, I'm so glad you took me here!" she answered.

A group of girls and guys stood together while their friend readied on the camera, saying, "Ready for the camera…in 3…2….1…!"

After taking the photo, he looked at the screen to see but saw something strange on the corner of the pic. Seconds later, the winds began to pick up a bit.

The girl's hat flew off of her head as she sighed, "Oh no! My favorite hat!"

"That was your favorite one too," replied her boyfriend.

At the volleyball area, the two girls saw the strange cloud in the skies.

"Hey, what's with that green cloud there?!" shouted the first girl.

"We should probably get out of here before…" said the other girl when one of the guys screamed as a blade stabbed through his back to the front. Blood gushed off of him as the people around saw this and saw a strange looking monster that killed the guy.

The people gasped in horror and fled for their lives, screaming to escape when the seas erupted open and unveiled a group of humanoid beings with twisted, alien faces, eyes that were covered in black or shaped like insects and clothes that were thick and heavy (winter outfits). Their teeth were decayed with cavities and stained in black of infections. Some of them were crawling across the sands like little babies with no legs.

"RUNNNN!" shouted some of the people as they fled through the streets, trying to outrun these monstrous beings. Families grabbed their kids as they ran for their lives while the cloud above shattered the first barrier of the continent, finally making its way in to infect and destroy.

* * *

Back in Lynwin-Mu, Sousuke moaned in pain as he could feel the robotic arm taking toll on his left extremity.

"Honey! It's too much for you, perhaps you should at least consider…" said Chigusa while trying to keep herself standing up.

"Don't…" he replied, looking at her, "I only got so much time left before I too have…"

"Don't say that!" she answered, resting her hand on his, "We'll be alright! I promise! Our place will await for when we go and…"

"Go get some more dressing," he said.

"Alright," she replied, heading out to the other room when she heard the TV sending out alerts.

She walked over and adjusted her glasses to see and gasped on the incident in Honolulu; a horrifying group of beings invading the city as well as the mysterious cloud finally coming into the continent.

_M-magic Six…_she thought, _please be back safe and sound…_

_And just like that..._

_The darkness began..._

_10 years, the green cloud broke the barrier that covered the continent but the barrier inside the city was still at least strong._

_Many people tried to get into the city but the capital didn't get enough resources to allow everyone inside..._

_And now, these mutated-people were trying to break into the barrier that protected Lynwin-Mu for the last few decades._

* * *

**March 6, 2094**

**~Lynwin Beach Park, Playground Area**

Beatrice and Christina played on the swings together as the little sister looked out to the swing and wondered what would happen to this land. After all, they were living in the Western District of the town and ever since the Magic Six left, it sort of degraded.

"Christi, do you think the green cloud really exists?" she asked.

"Why would you ask that?" asked Christina, "Just get it out of your head! The Magic Six is still living in our hearts, okay?"

"But still," answered the younger girl, scared, "What if it gets to the town?"

"Remember what Makoto says, _"Fear is only in your head."_ Now let's go home," she answered, "Mother is expecting us back soon."

"Right, let's go!" she smiled, jumping off the swing and landing on the dirt.

Christina was about to take her hand when they heard a faint noise at first of an echo. The two tried to find the source of the sound as it grew louder. Sure enough, they heard barking sounds of a group of loud, angry dogs running towards them.

"Run!" shouted Christina, holding her sister's hand, "THIS WAY!"

The dogs continued to bark loudly and chase them through the streets of the city. The Western side of the town was mostly abandoned but there were several families that still lived out here despite the pollution and other problems that were happening.

Beatrice turned her head and saw the dogs getting closer and closer but she was horrified on what she was seeing:

Some of them were three-legged, some had two heads, and others had strange looking tails. One of them had sharp points on its back.

"M-monsters!" screamed Beatrice.

"We're almost home!" shouted Christina, holding her hand tighter.

Beatrice started to cry as she and Christina got to the apartment safely while the latter kept a grip on the door from getting the dogs to enter inside. However, she could hear them scratching the door and trying to break in as the barking was so loud to the point that her ears almost had tinnitus.

The two ran upstairs where they found mother cooking some soup and Beatrice hugged around mother, crying through her apron.

"Beatrice…" said mother, "What's the matter?"

"Monsters! They're everywhere!" she cried, spilling tears.

"What happened outside?" asked the mother.

"Th-these dogs...th-they were odd looking and they were chasing after us on the way home," explained Christina.

"Oh Beatrice," said the mother, holding her up, "Let's get you to bed for a bit while I get dinner ready, okay?"

Once she settled her in, mother said, "Now stay here while I talk to your sister. Father will be home too in a bit and he can stay with you."

Beatrice looked at her scared and said, "Th-they're going to eat him!?"

"Hush now," she smiled, wiping her tears, "He'll be alright."

* * *

Christina sat down on the couch and waited for mother to return. A few minutes later, she stepped out and saw her daughter on the couch, asking, "You said they're mutated?"

"T-they had odd number of legs, some of them were deformed looking and..." she began.

"Follow me," replied mom, "There's something you should perhaps look at."

The two walked into the closet where there was a stash of papers, photos, and other documents from long ago; pieces of evidence that shared their tied to the predecessors as well as other things.

"If you look here," said mom, pointing at the people, "This man here was my grandma's father. He used to work at a very dangerous place."

"Where?" asked Christina.

"Chernobyl," she answered, "The place where it all began."

"B-but how is that possible?!" replied Christina, "How could something that far away reach radiation all the way out here?!"

"Perhaps not but clearly from the documents and lab reports from Alex and Nagisa back when they were alive, they have came to a strange belief that this cloud is not from our world," she answered, "But I think…that the cloud is related to the radioactivity from Chernobyl."

"T-then," said Christina, spilling a single tear, "Are we going to get killed too by those mutants that invaded Honolulu?"

"Ch-christina!" gasped mother.

"People keep talking about it in school...and even around town. Beatrice is always freaking out every time we go out!" she replied.

The mother sighed and hugged her, saying, "Father has been doing his best to make enough money for us to move to the Eastern District. We'll be there soon in safer hands."

* * *

**8 Years Later...the Eastern District of Lynwin-Mu**

Beatrice was walking on her way home from school when she saw a group of 7 girls hanging out by the playground. They were clearly still children (perhaps around 8 – 10 years) and were laughing together happily, exchanging handshakes and high fives.

"Hey, guess what my parents gave me for my birthday?!" smiled Xing.

"Huh? What did you get?!" asked Atari.

"Yeah what did you get!?" smiled Annabelle.

"Did you get a doll?" asked Abigail.

"Or perhaps a puppy?!" asked Johann.

Xing turned around and walked up to the bushes where she hid her surprise and showed them to the other girls; revealing a make up kit with various colors.

"Holy…" gasped Atari.

"WOOOOWWW!" smiled Denise and Demitra.

"Oh my…that is so cool!" gasped Abigail.

"Is it alright if we use it with you?" asked Johann.

"Well it is my gift but yeah of course! I call the shades of Red!" said Xing.

"Aww but I wanted some of the red," sighed Annabelle.

"Oh just take the red lipstick, I only wanted red shadow and the mascara," said Xing.

"Okay!" smiled Annabelle, "I'll take a blue shadow."

"Wow, can I have purple eyes shadow and yellow lipstick? Do you think I will look cool?" asked Johann.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" smirked Abigail, "You can be like those singers on TV! I think I'll go with pink lips and if Xing agrees a red eyeshadow but the brightest you have."

"I'll take the blue and green mascara with the liner as well as some white lipstick," shrugged Atari.

While Beatrice watched the group of girls, she turned to see another girl running towards the playground but tripped over and fell flat on her face.

"Are you okay?" asked Beatrice, getting the girl on her feet.

"I-I'm late!" replied the little girl, spilling a few tears, "It's all my fault!"

"To where are you going?" asked the young woman.

"Th-there," said the girl, pointing at the other group of girls by the playground, "I swore that I would be more on a timely manner! They'll laugh at me…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will forgive you," smiled Beatrice, "I will tell them that you tripped and that's why you are late. I'm sure they won't laugh at you like that. And what's your name?"

"Claudia," she answered.

Atari looked up to the skies and saw it was getting dark out by the approaching clouds. The others stopped as well and were feeling a bit nervous.

"We should probably get going...but where's Claudia?" asked Annabelle.

Xing looked up again and saw green colored clouds making their way over to the city.

"I hope she's okay," said Abigail.

Johann turned her head and saw her along with a taller lady, heading towards the, "Hey Claudia made it! But who is she…?"

"Hi girls," said Beatrice with a smile before turning her head to the make up kit and asked, "So uh…aren't you a little bit young to use make up?"

Atari blushed with a bit of sweat drops of nervousness while the others were standing there, having unsure faces.

"Uh…we…" began Annabelle.

"No worries," said Xing, "It's my kit and we were just trying stuff out for a bit."

_Ugh_, thought Beatrice, _I just don't get why most girls use makeup, I don't even…_

"Well okay," she smiled, "But remember to wash it off when you get home, okay? It's not healthy for your skin."

The clouds turned even darker, blocking away the sunlight as they all were getting a bit nervous. Claudia hid herself behind Beatrice while Xing saw the strange green clouds going around the city.

"W-what is that!?" gasped Demitra.

Abigail turned her head as Johann gasped in fear at the sight of the monsters before them; they were like the ones according to the tragedy in Honolulu where the faces were morphed and twisted and wore thick clothing.

"YAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Atari.

Annabelle, Denise, Abigail screamed as well as they fled the area while Beatrice gathered the other girls as Xing dropped her make-up kit.

"Calm down! Please! Now take hands of the girl next to you. We have to be quick!" said Beatrice as they ran through the streets.

Several of the monsters were walking slowly but a few of them were chasing after with hissing sounds. The neighborhood around them were also fleeing for their lives as the monsters were growling their way through, beating up various people they can grab.

Behind them, the green clouds unleashed lightning bolts and beginning to unleash a storm of horror.

* * *

The girls finally got to one of the suburban areas where Beatrice's mother was outside as well to see the storm kicking in.

"W-what's going on!?" she asked.

"Mom! Take them to the cellar and stay with them! The monsters are everywhere!" said Beatrice, "I have to find Christina!"

"Girls come with me!" said the mom, gathering them inside the house and heading downstairs. Beatrice got onto the porch and called up her sister but got no response.

"C-christi…" she muttered with fear, "Why can't you pick up?!"

She ran through the streets while trying to dodged the monsters and saw her sister on the ground, injured and unconscious.

"CHRISTINA!" screamed Beatrice, grabbing her up and carrying her back to the house, "Oh god, Christi, be alright!"

Once the two got in, she put her sister on the couch while looking for some medical supplies to at least bandage the wounds. However, she heard a low growl nearby.

"Christi?" she asked quietly, walking to the living room where she saw her sister now mutated into like one of the monsters as her face was twisted and her hair fell to the ground, growling with her teeth.

"MOOOOOMMMMM!" screamed Beatrice, heading to the cellar.

Christina growled and chased after her but before she could get to the cellar, gun shots were fired, causing her to roar in pain before collapsing down to the ground.

She got downstairs and saw her mom and the kids as she cried, "M-mom, she turned into one of them!"

Mother could only hug her as the two were locked in a few tears until the door to upstairs was kicked open by one of the policemen.

"Ma'am! The evacuation vehicles are being sent out. Please get yourselves out of here!" said one of the police.

"We got 8 younger children here," said the mother.

"And what about their families?" asked the police.

"I found the girls on the playground and then the monsters showed up to attack; I couldn't leave them so I managed to get them here safely," explained Beatrice.

"Where's my mommy?" asked Atari.

"I'm sure she'll be alright," said Beatrice, hugging her and Annabelle.

"Oh Claudia," replied Johann, "Girl, If you showed up later you wouldn't have been with us!"

"Xing I'm scared," said Abigail while she hugged her.

"Let's gather you ladies out of here now," said the police.

The police force managed to gather them out while Beatrice cries over Christina's death over the blood pile and they got onto the van.

"CHRISTI! NOOOOOOO! WHY HER?!" screamed Beatrice, "GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER!"

"BEATRICE!" shouted her mother, holding onto her while crying silently.

"Mom, what about father!?" she asked, crying harder.

The mom could only remain silent as she held Beatrice close to her while the vans began to finally evacuate from the city, taking on the Six Bridges in the north route, heading for the mainland of the continent. The traffic was heavy as amount of cars were lined up from the city to the outside of the vicinity. Some of the monsters raided the cars and slaughtered the people for food and blood.

It wasn't very long when Beatrice and the others were lucky enough to get onto the bridge safely and were almost there but they felt the earth-shaking.

Beatrice gasped and opened her eyes, "W-what was that?!"

Abigail held onto Johann as she replied, "A-a monster?!"

The other young girls woke up horrified as the van finally stopped moving.

"W-what was that?" asked Atari.

The driver opened the back doors, beckoning them to get out. One by one, they emerged out and were being led by a group of people to get to the forests when the ground shook harder.

Beatrice's mom turned her head and saw a horrific sight before her, "B-Beatrice!"

The girl turned to see as the other young children gasped in silence at the collapsing of buildings in Lynwin; towers crumbled down, smoke and fires erupted, unleashing dark clouds to the green clouds above.

Xing cried silently in worried for her families while the other young girls could only hold their hands together, wondering what has happened to the Magic Six…

* * *

**Present Time**

"_And just like that…our home, your home…is gone_," said Beatrice sadly, "_Buried in the ruins that sustained it._"

Alex, Rin, and Haruka remained silent while Makoto muttered with a few tears, "Ly-Lynwin…"

Rei lowered his head as well, spilling a few tears from his eyes.

Nagisa looked at Beatrice in shock and asked, "B-but what happened after that? How did those people forget about Alex?"

"And what about the swamp?" asked Rin, "How did it form?"

"It happened over time; the weather and climate changed where it became hot and humid; causing several twisted plants to grow as well. People were trying to recover the legend in the ruins, but they couldn't find any evidence of Alex..."

"Evidence?" asked Rei.

"Well a handful of us did remember the true story but…many people came to the belief that you guys have left the world for a period of time and would return here to reward those who worshipped you…so they placed bets on who would end up with who," she explained, "But no one would even talk about Alex for they worried that he was in 'their way'."

"Well that's fucking bullshit!" growled Rin.

"Some people were unsure if he even existed…but then…one day, a stranger showed up," continued Beatrice.

* * *

**Flashback Continues:**

**2 Years after "The Shattering of Lynwin-Mu"**

Over time, the weather grew more humid and hot with cold, almost freezing nights but the residents of the former city managed to get supplies from around the world and set up a camping grounds throughout the forests and the mud islets.

Most of the continent was already mutated into the swamp but several areas still remained dried and stable but getting there would be proven difficult.

In a Campsite about 30 miles away from the Lynwin Lake ruins, a strange cloaked figure stepped into the scene and saw the entrance gate with two guards.

"Who are you?" asked one of the guards, pointing his weapon.

The strange unveiled her hood with her blonde hair, green eyes while standing tall and mighty as if she was a goddess. She appeared almost divine and holy before them as she replied, "Are these the people of Lynwinians?"

"Yes, what business do you have?" asked the second guard.

"My name is Lydia, and I am here to see to the leader of this clan, is she available now?" she asked.

"We'll take you to her," said the first guard.

* * *

The three made their way through the campsite as Lydia was rather stunned on the sight of the people before her; they were all looking in horrible condition, living like the poverty.

"I hope that I can be of some help," said Lydia, passing by, "Knowing that this place is not there's to begin with. They must have a better home."

She turned her head and saw Beatrice standing in a bit of an awe by her beauty.

"My, what a beautiful lady we have here," said Lydia.

She turned her head to se a group of young girls playing around, cracking jokes and laughing together.

"Are they your siblings?" asked Lydia.

"No, but it feels like they are," smiled Beatrice briefly.

"Hmm, is by chance your mother the leader of this clan?" asked the other lady.

"Yes she is," replied the young lady, "Do you need to see her?"

"If it's not taking too much of her time, then yes," said Lydia.

Lydia, Beatrice, and the two guards arrived at a massive tent where it had some sort of an office area where Galina sat. The leader of the fragment groups sealed up an envelope and put it to the side when she saw her daughter and the strange woman before her.

"Welcome…visitor," said Galina.

Lydia bowed and replied, "My name is Lydia, I have traveled long and far to reach to this land."

"Beatrice, go check up on the girls would you?" asked Galina, "We'll be having a time for discussion."

Back in the swampy areas, the girls saw Beatrice arriving towards them as they wondered about that stranger earlier.

"Who was that woman?" asked Atari.

"I've never seen such pretty skin," replied Annabelle.

"She is definitely nice looking," blushed Xing.

"My mom is talking to her now; she goes by as Lydia," answered Beatrice.

"Will she help us?" asked Annabelle.

"Like what would a person like her do for a nation of people?" sighed Xing.

"I'm not sure," shrugged Johann, "What do you think Beatrice?"

"Well...It's too early to say anything," replied Beatrice, "We will see after their meeting ends."

Claudia's head began to ache as little as the green clouds made her start to feel dizzy. Denise caught her as she was passing out.

"C-claudia!" gasped Atari.

"What the hell is going on!?" asked Xing.

"Watch your language!" said Beatrice, holding onto Claudia, "I'll take her to the medic."

"I'll go too!" added Johann.

"I second!" said Abigail.

Lydia stepped her way around from the forestry of the trees and asked, "Is something the matter girls?"

"Claudia fainted," said Beatrice, "I was going to take her to the medic and…"

"Let me be of help…oh those poor children," replied Lydia, taking out her ancient looking staff. The girls were in fascination by the design and the magic behind it.

"Are you sure this will help?" asked Beatrice, feeling unsure.

"I can get her back on her feet," smiled the older woman, before chanting, "_Magic of the Mist...allow the girl to be refreshed from her episode..._"

The young girl opened her eyes as the others were shocked in relief that she as alright.

"Claudia!" gasped Johann, "How do you feel?!"

"W-where's Rin…and R-Rei?" asked Claudia.

"Rin…Rei?" asked Lydia, confused.

"Oh the Suiei Gods!" said Atari, "Well it's more uh…wel…."

"Suiei Gods?" she asked.

"Yeah, the team called the Magic Six!" said Johann.

"But wait," replied Beatrice, "Claudia…what do you mean where they are at? They vanished long ago…you remember, don't you?"

"Vanished? Did they live here?" asked Lydia.

"Yeah, basically we were governed by the Magic Six even though they blended in with the civilians," explained Atari, "My favorites are Makoto and Haru-chan!"

"Well I love Haruka and Rin, but I guess Makoto is alright too," smirked Annabelle.

"I've always loved Rei and Nagisa," said Johann, "My mom used to tell me stories about them before I would sleep."

"I guess the boys's love is not so bad but I've always found Gou and Sei story really romantic," shrugged Abigail.

"I see," smiled Lydia, turning her head to Beatrice and said, "I've spoken to your mother a bit ago and we both decided that we'll begin a new project."

"W-what project?" asked Xing.

"Well, as you can see, you're getting help from the governments from other countries. But you saw what my magic can do, right? How about this...you girls can each have your own place to live when you're old enough," she explained, "After all, you need to be strong leaders and the people here depend on people like you."

"O-our own place!?" gasped Xing.

"Sugoiiiii!" replied Claudia.

"I've always dreamed of living in a masion!" smiled Atari.

"So we can do whatever we want with our own land?" asked Abigail, "Oh I've loved to have a castle!"

"Yeah but…we will be able to see each other still, right? We won't get separate and…" began Johann.

"How are we going to become leaders?" asked Beatrice, "We have no experience about that type of responsibility."

"I can be of some help. However, once you all reach to your age of adulthood...you'll have to make it out of this mess and get your way through. I will plant a seed in each of the regions that don't look as bad, and you will all be given the proper equipment and tools needed, okay?" asked Lydia.

"I…I guess so?" shrugged Xing.

"Well do it," replied Atari, "I want to build a place to remember Makoto and Haruka!"

"And I with Haruka and Rin," nodded Annabelle.

"Well I feel bad for the others that were friends with them...so I wouldn't mind owing a place for them in their memories," said Demitra.

"I think I'll make a place for Makoto and Rin...I loved those two a lot," replied Denise.

"I can make a place full of Sei and Gou portraits and sculptures!" smiled Abigail.

"Definitely a place to remember Rei and Nagisa's friendship," agreed Johann.

"I'll honor them all; a place where everyone is welcome," said Beatrice.

"Very well, I shall grant you…your wish," chanted Lydia as her staff glowed bright light.

* * *

**4 Years Later…**

_And then, people changed…the wishes of those children have made them forget about Alex (except for Beatrice)._

Over time, a plague developed where a breakout of fights between people occurred. As time passed, the girls counted down to when they will meet with Lydia again to claim their homes. But in the meantime, they prepared everything to make themselves ready to decorate their place.

However, Beatrice could only watch in horror as she saw the girls beginning to argue over on making it the best for the ones they believed to fall in love with.

"I'll make the best statues of Haruka and Makoto!" smiled Atari.

"Oh you really think that?" asked Annabelle, "I'll make really grand statues of Rin and Haruka!"

Claudia turned to see Johann with her new hairstyle, taking her a moment to recognize her and she asked, "W-what happened to you? Why did you dye your hair like Nagisa?"

"He's the best of them! Without him they wouldn't swim together! He and Rei are meant to be!" she replied.

"My painting of Sei and Gou was really good! My people loved it! What about yours?" asked Abigail to Demitra.

"But what about your hair?" asked Claudia, "I liked your original color."

"My old style was hideous," said Johann, "I wanted to look more like Nagisa. And I like my hair like this even more. I can be like a female Nagisa!"

Beatrice's head was feeling like it was going to split open. She turned around and ran from the camp site, heading to the forest.

_I have to find Lydia_, she thought,_ I need to know why are they acting so obsessive like this!? Are they going to be okay!? What will I do…?_

Lydia stepped out in front of her, looking at the human with a frown on her face, "I see you are immune to them."

"W-what are you talking about!?" gasped Beatrice.

Lydia snapped her fingers as she grew out her vampire-like wings from her back, saying, "Unfortunately, this body will not last much longer...my true magic hasn't returned yet...I had to borrow it from my husband..."

"W-what are you!?" asked the human, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM!?"

"_This is the consequence for having selfish desires...and to keep on those pathetic dreams...humans are always on the verge for their greedy wishes_," chanted Lydia, readying her claws, "Unfortunately for you, I will have to kill you here."

Beatrice turned and ran, heading back to the campsite as she saw several monstrous beings following right behind her.

"There will be no escape!" hissed Lydia, snapping her fingers and causing the girls to turn to Beatrice in their cold, blank, deadly eyes.

"W-what's going on…Johann? Denise? C-claduia?" asked Beatrice.

The girls growled and hissed, readying their weapons against her. Beatrice turned her head and saw a strange golden dog with an echo of a voice;

_Do you wish to escape…from them?_

"YES!" she screamed, "They don't know what they're doing!?"

_Then the price…it has been paid…_

Beatrice looked down to see a strange magical circle swirling beneath her feet, teleporting her out of the area. She turned her head to see Lydia unmasking her face but she couldn't see what this person truly was.

* * *

Once she woke up, Beatrice found herself in a cooling breeze with a large empty land around her. The green clouds didn't even show up here (except by the mountain side) and she saw wat looked like the ocean on both sides of her.

"W-where am I?" she asked.

She turned her head to see the same dog again and it spoke, "This will be your new home...unfortunately, that evil witch took your mother's life... so she was sure to bring you to a safer place."

"Mother…MOTHERRRRR!" she screamed, crying to herself, slamming her fists to the ground, "Why? Why did I have to lose everything I love?! She should have saved herself too! She would have been e better leader then me!"

"But it is you…that know the truth," said the dog, "She never had the chance to understand what happened around her. Only you are the one that can help bring hope to this land…until they return…"

"T-the Magic Six!?" gasped Beatrice.

"I cannot tell you much but they are in a different world now...safe," said the dog, "They will eventually reunite together and go on a journey to save their lost partner from an eternal curse."

"But how will I need to wait? My friends need to be saved now! What if they kill each other?!" she asked.

"You first must gather a group of people that will follow you," replied the animal, "Together, you'll have a place to live and pray and hope for their return."

* * *

**1 Month Later**

Beatrice returned to the camp site where she saw the area filled with dead bodies, foggy mists, and hearing the cries of fighting.

Already, she have already gave in her sanity a bit and took greater confidence in herself to look at the dark side.

She turned her head to see a few people hiding in one of the tents. She walked over there even though her presence scared them a little.

"Do you wish to escape this place?" she asked.

The nodded in silence.

"Then you will have to get out of here and go Southeast and take the mountain passage. Everything you need is there and the town needs to be populated."

The family nodded and began to carefully make their leave, heading from the campsite and onto the path that Beatrice created with her magic to form a snowy trail to the direction.

Some of the other non-combatants saw the strange snowy trail and began to follow it as well, finally feeling the nice cooling sensation from the heat of the swamp. Beatrice smiled as she knew that they were going to be at least alright as long as nothing else happened.

She explored through the camp site, gathering more of the people to leave and follow the exodus, leading them out of the darkness.

"WHO SAID YOU CAN INTERFERE!?" growled a familiar voice.

Beatrice turned and saw the eight girls standing before her, each of them equipped with powers, or weapons or even an array of both. They all stared at her with anger and disappointment.

"You have to stop this madness!" said Beatrice, "Can't you see how many people are dead because of your actions?! You know it's wrong!"

"We don't need you," said Claudia, stepping out, "This is OUR battle! My butterflies will kill you if you keep interfering!"

Xing laughed evilly and said, "I'll claim my Sametsuka guys and form a pact in each of them! After all, a covenant must be made!"

"Claudia! Xing! Everyone! You weren't like this before! We were friends! Don't you all remember?" shouted Beatrice.

"The only one we got friends is those who follow our own paths!" said Demitra, "Once we kill you, we will battle on our behalf to see who can truly rule this land based on who we worship!"

"I certainly cannot wait to find out," smirked Denise.

"W-why do you want to kill me?! I did nothing wrong! Please! Listen to me!" cried Beatrice.

Annabelle readied her magic and said, "We have no desire to hear from you…my witches will blow you off like a candle!"

Beatrice's heart felt saddened but angry at the same time. With a quick swing of her hands, the swamp waters exploded around her, creating an explosive shockwave beneath their feet, throwing them across the swamps while using her powers to trap them inside thick bubbles.

She cried to herself and said, "I swear…the Magic Six has to return! I cannot do this ever again! I won't use my magic to hurt anyone!"

Beatrice turned to see several of the people still following the trail; she ran after with them, leading them out on an exodus while the other girls broke free from the bubbles and didn't see her since that moment. However, they used whatever they took to capture the remaining people and taking them to their new homes scattered across the continent.

At one point, the newly formed Dorkas tried to capture Lynwin-Mu but it was already filled with various monsters and some of the human-zombie-like beings from long ago so they kept their domain in Marqueseas. The Butterfly effects clan reclaimed Honolulu after kicking out the human-monsters there while the Sharkbaits took over the Panape region.

Xing created three smaller towns but unified them into the Sametsuka Covenant while Demitra had her people create several statues to remember the ones that were not as famous while Denise took her chance to create a memorial for Makoto and Rin.

From there, the homes of these different clans grew and flourish while Beatrice gathered the survivors safely in Manorial and they all kept records and data that they captured and recorded safely. But it would be a bit of time before the team would finally return to see their beloved home now nothing more but a dangerous swamp of lies, evil, betrayal and violence…

* * *

**Present Time:**

"With that, we made this home a safe haven from them...and we waited for you all to return," said Beatrice, "Magic Six…"

"…if only," muttered Alex, "If only we've been here sooner!"

"B-brother?" asked Sergi.

Alex got up and was already heart broken by the whole story; he was already forgotten by the people as he could still hear their cries of angst, revenge, and violence. He looked at the others for a moment before running into the hallways.

The others gasped while Nagisa could only lowered his head and mutter, "He's right…we should've been here."

"ALEX!" shouted Rei, trying to follow him.

"REI!" said Beatrice, holding onto him saying, "Just please…give him a moment. He's really upset of all this."

The megane could only lower his head in sadness, wondering what was going on…

Alex ran through the halls, passing by the family members, Aki, other servants, and various children, heading to one of the outside gardens in the courtyard.

He stopped at the entrance to catch a breath for a moment as a cooling breeze swept in. Before he could proceed further, a strange, yet familiar voice echoed in his mind:

_"Do not…forget your wish…"_

The Last Star walked over to a mini river of water that led to a small pond with a Sakura tree drifting some petals around. He kneeled down on his knees and took a scoop of the water to splash on his face, feeling the coldness to calm down his heated stress.

However, his emotions were all over the place in both the past and present, wondering what he will do for the remaining of his life. They were all reborn on Duniya and began a new story together but at the same time…_this was their true home with different relationships…_

_I spent so much with Haruka here on Earth…but I did spend time with the others too…for they are my friends…and perhaps family, _he thought, _back in Italy long ago, Rei and I declared our love for each other and we waited for a long time to be together…but…why…why does my heart feel the past again?_

_But…__**where do I go…from here?**_

"Mother…father…" he muttered, spilling a few tears, "Where am I supposed to go? Do I really belong with them? Where am I supposed to go?"

The voice struck again: "Listen to your spirit…within..."

Alex closed his eyes as he remembered the days when he first met all of them back in Japan, taking on the disguise of a student with two decisions; to take revenge or to save a life. He later grew to have the Suiei Magic like the others and later found out that he had to be put in Haru's hands in order to avoid a pre-determined death trap by the Shadow Mafia by using Rei as bait.

The wind picked up again as the Sakura petals scattered around him while the water showed a reflection of himself with Haruka. He opened his eyes to see this and spilled a small tear; realizing how much his heart was still stuck in a warp of love.

He missed Haruka…but he swore to keep himself with Rei…but could it be possible…if they could build more than this…_this one feeling?_

Alex stood up as the reflection changed to himself and Rei. His Suiei Necklace flickered a small glow of golden-yellow as the Sakura petals drifted around again through the wind.

"The past is done…" he said, "I must move on…from here…to my destiny."

He turned to see the others standing on the other end of the garden with Haruka, Makoto and Rei rushing up to him followed by Nagisa and Rin.

"E-everyone," said Alex silently, spilling a few tears and hugging them all together in a group.

"R-Rei...H-haruka...e-everyone...I really missed our old days...but...did we really push ourselves?" he asked, "_I...I can't live without all of us together!_"

"We will always be together. Even if we are seperated we are always together in our hearts," replied Rei.

"It may feel weird because we lived here together as different couples in this world...but this was OUR choice together...and no one should dare to question our relationships," said Haruka.

Makoto nodded in agreement and added, "I may have changed too, but my love for all of you has never changed."

"The same for me," said Rin, spilling a small set of tears.

"That's right! No matter what people say our love will never change!" smiled Nagisa.

They released the hug from each other as Alex replied, "Then…hear me out about this…I think…I think we should all…"

He stopped talking and widened his eyes as they all turned to see a bunch of people standing before them; all smiling happily before them.

Rin's face trembled with tears of shock when he saw Gou and HIS FATHER standing together while Makoto's eyes were filled with tears upon seeing Ran and Ren together with the parents.

"Nii-chaaaan!" smiled the twins.

"F-FATHER!" screamed Rin, running his way over to him and his sister, crying.

"H-how?!" gasped Rei as Nagisa stared in shock. Alex smiled with a few tears as well.

"RAN! REN!" shouted Makoto, running towards them. A little boy with pink hair also stood with the Tachibana family.

"Makoto Kochi!" smiled Hayato.

"Oh Hayato!" said Makoto, hugging him as well.

Grandma Nanase, the three sisters of Nagisa (one of which is Nanako) stepped out into the light as well, shocking Haruka and Nagisa at their appearance.

"G-grandma?!" gasped Haruka.

"N-Nanako?!" asked Nagisa, running over to his sisters, "A-all of you!"

Rei's Elder brother stepped in as well along with Sergi. Rei gasped as he saw him standing with a smile on his face.

"B-brother!" gasped Rei, crying out towards him.

A time of happiness and tears flow as the Magic Six reunited with their siblings, parents, and grandparents. Beatrice smiled happily but felt a bit sad inside because of her loss of friends. However, those tears grew into hope and determination to save them and to save this land once and for all...

* * *

They all gathered together in the Dinning Hall to eat together, explain what has happened between both worlds as well as wondering what the future would hold.

"So you've danced a lot…on this…Duniya?" asked Nanako Hazuki.

"Y-yeah," blushed Nagisa, "But it was fun though! I made wonderful new friends too!"

Toraichi held his hands to his son and daughter, saying, "Your mother and I are very proud of the two of you, no matter what."

"F-father," said Gou, "Do you know what happened to Sei? I miss him and I'm worried he's in danger."

"I wish I knew," he replied, "But I know he's determined to find you."

"D-dad," said Rin, "You think everything will turn out okay?"

He smiled and saw Rin's necklace, saying, "Have faith in your heart…with your team…and for those who remember you and the others."

At a different side of the table, Haruka blushed a little as his grandma replied, "You've changed quite a bit."

"I…I only was…" he began.

"Oh don't worry about what I used to say...those words were only good for my time with my people," she replied, "But you…you have the power along with the others to change the world. And that's what matters…you have five others that are a part of you…and you are a part to them."

"Onii-chan, when will we go home?" asked Ran.

"I wanna go to the beach again!" said Ren.

"We will," he smiled, hugging them, "I promise. For now, we have to help those who are in need…and then, this world will be back to normal."

"We're proud of you, Makoto," smiled the father, "Don't ever change."

The mother smiled with a few tears as the Tachibana family hugged together. Meanwhile, Rei and his elder brother sat down together with a small conversation of their own.

"Rei," he said, "Don't let go of those who love you. You've suffered enough. If only I could've been more help."

"It's not your fault," said Rei, "And don't worry; you know I will keep them safe. I wouldn't have made it anywhere if they were not a part of my life."

The family continued to celebrate and shared their memories together for a bit more until Beatrice stepped into the hall and said, "Magic Six, it's time we need to talk some very important things. Families and relatives, I thank you for attending together with your beloved ones. But now, let's gather together and prepare for the future."

The team got up and waved goodbye for now to their families as they headed through the hallways with Beatrice, knowing that there was still a continent that they have to rescue.

**~Chapter 5 END~**

* * *

**~Chapter 6 PV~**

**Haruka: **A land forgotten…where people have fought.

**Rin: **Fought because of our blood…

**Nagisa: **You guys, we have to find the last of the stone pieces! I'm sure they'll help us solve this mystery!

**Alex: **Soon, the time will be here…the day when the box opens to this world and that other world…

**Rei: **A-Alex!? W-what are you talking about!?

**Anastasia: **I have made my wish…

**Sousuke: **And I won't hide any more…I've decided my future as well!

**Kisumi: **Next time, Free! **_The Teeth of Sametsuka!_**_ What does the truth hold for this world?!_

**Next Chapter:**

The Cold hard truth…is finally revealed! **_THE CLIMATIC CHAPTER OF THE ENTIRE SAGA IS FINALLY HERE!_**


	7. Episode 6: The Teeth of Sametsuka!

**_Episode 6: _****_鮫柄の歯 _****_The Teeth of Sametsuka!_**

_There are traitors and heroes...beggars who won't belong_

_In this world_

_They believe in the same truth, believe in eternal time_

_Forever more_

* * *

The Magic Six sat down in a meeting room as Beatrice set up a presentation on the events happening as they already knew but to review and to analyze what has all happened.

Rin took out his piece of the stone and placed it on the table. Beatrice smiled and took out her piece and places it next to the first one, saying, "There are six pieces as you have known. The other four must be collected."

"But where are they at?" asked Alex.

"My spies have seen the other Stones in Honolulu, Panape and Marqueseas," she replied.

"But that only makes 5," said Makoto.

"We're missing one," shrugged Rin.

"Do you know where it is? Or at least suspect?" asked Rei.

"Afraid not," she answered, "However, I've been informed that there's going to be an attack from the Bolsheviks."

"A-Anastasia!" gasped Alex.

"I-is she in danger?" asked Makoto.

"She'll be fine," replied Beatrice, "The last time I contacted the TN in Russia she went on a mission to Chernobyl."

"C-chernobyl?!" asked Rei, "But isn't that dangerous due to the radioactivity?!"

"She's doing fine," she answered, "She's unlocked the powers in her. That kept her immune...As well as allowing you all to reunite."

"H-how do you even know all of this?" asked Nagisa.

"…it's because I am a descendant to the Romanovs," replied Beatrice, "And as a Romanov, we are a team of our own."

The others gasped in shock at the revelation, knowing how the Romanovs died from the Russian Revolution, not a single trace (except for Anastasia) could have possibly made a new generation. And now here is Beatrice standing before them.

"A-Anya…" muttered Alex.

"W-what, how is that possible!?" asked Rei.

"There is also one more person," said Beatrice, looking at Nagisa and Rei with a smile, "You may know him."

"W-who?" asked Nagisa.

Thugisa walked in and smirked, "What's up sluts! Guess who just get out of prison?!"

"T-thugisa?!" gasped the two.

Beatrice sighed and replied, "That's enough now…Andreas…"

She unleashed a wave of magic from her hands, washing away the blonde hair into a reddish-hair color and the red-violet eyes back to a blue-ish color, transforming the cosplayer to his original form; Andreas Romanov.

"Humph!" grunted Andreas, pouting, "You had to ruin that fun!"

She sighed and continued, "You were put in that from to keep an eye on things. Especially for Rei and Nagisa..."

"And you're saying he's the other descendant?" asked Alex, confused.

"Yes I am," said Andreas.

Rei could only stare in disbelief while Nagisa rushed up to him with a hug, saying,"So you were her spy? And you told her where she can find us? OH THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"Uhhhhh, you're welcome?" asked Andreas, slightly confused on the reaction.

Makoto and Rin could only unleash a sweat drop of nervousness and chuckle as he latter said, "Well then…"

Beatrice smiled and cleared her throat, "It's time to depart soon; you'll have to find the remaining stones."

"And how are we going to do this? Together or in pairs?" asked Rei.

"Yes and which way are we going to go?" asked Nagisa.

"I think the best option is for you to split into three groups," replied Beatrice, "I will give you a potion that will change your form for about 24 hours. That way the other societies won't detect you."

* * *

**St. Petersburg**

Hours after the completion of the mission in Chernobyl, Anastasia made her way over to the abandoned Alexander Palace along with Sousuke and Kisumi. It was already sunet by the time they arrived here, knowing that they cannot afford to get caught by other wandering eyes.

The princess walked through the massive empty ball room as she could feel the warm breeze kicking in as she could somehow feel an echo of memories. Sousuke and Kisumi waited for her on the other end of the hall while they were in a conversation of their own.

"It...it was here," she muttered, "The ball…where it all began."

She climbed up a small series of stairs and saw an empty chair/throne covered in dust and a few cobwebs. After touching it, her vision twisted around and the scene grew livelier with phantoms of the people dancing happily together and celebrating.

_"Glowing dim as an amber…"_

Anastasia walked her way back downstairs to the crowd as she spilled a few tears to see the people of the past floating before her, dancing happily. Her clothes also transformed into a beautiful, golden dress with a few hues of blue and red as her hairstyle also grew back to her longer length…

_Was this all a dream?_

"Anya…Anya!" echoed a voice.

She turned to see her family standing before her, all smiling happily. She rushed over to hug all of them but found that she was unable to since they were already dead and intangible.

"You've been so brave, my daughter," smiled the mother.

"W-what are you all doing here?" asked Anastasia.

"We never left," smiled Olga.

She turned to her father and asked, "F-father…why did everyone…?"

"It's very complicated and incredible to explain," said Nicholas II, "A lot of things went wrong in the world and the people blamed me a lot for it."

"But what if I could…?" began Anastasia.

"Right now, the best thing is for you to leave here and help those in need," said Tatiana, "You've always wanted to see the world, right?"

"T-tati…" trembled the living princess as she was ready to cry.

"You're almost there," said Grandma Maria, "You can do it."

"Gr-grandma!" replied Anastasia, "I…I've did what I could so far! Please…I'm so sorry…"

"You have nothing to apologize for," smiled Alexei, walking towards her, "Just help those who are suffering right now. And that way, at least everyone can remember you as the hero."

The family began to vanish away as Anastasia tried to hug her siblings together but fell into the hands of Sousuke and Kisumi, crying.

"I…I saw them, m-my family," she breathed.

"I'm sure they are proud of you," said Sousuke.

Kisumi nodded to agree as she released the hug and answered, "I'm ready…let's go."

* * *

Back in Manorial, the Magic Six stood outside on the platform balcony as their clothes were shifted back to their flight armor form with their rockets, wings, and other hi-tech gear. The families and relatives of them stood together as well, smiling with hope and faith to them.

Beatrice handed over the vials and said, "Remember, these will only work for 24 hours. Use them when you get to the village."

The boys nodded and hugged their family and friends as the relatives smiled happily and shed a few tears for good luck.

"Be safe!" said Gou, "And please, if you find Sei…tell him that I'm here safe."

"Right…" replied Rin.

"Do your best onii-chan!" chanted Ran and Ren.

"Brother please be safe," said Sergi.

"You know we will," smirked Alex.

The six took off into the skies, heading up to the clouds at a really high altitude where their clothes adjusted again by providing them some oxygen masks to breathe through the thinner, colder air.

"Wow, it's so nice up here!" said Makoto.

"It is beautiful," agreed Rei.

Alex took out the compendium and checked on the map on where they had to go; they had to retrieve the last pieces of the stone in the three villages but there was still one missing out in the swamp.

"We only got a few days before the Bolsheviks invade here," said Rin.

"But how are we going to save the people though before they get here?" asked Makoto.

Alex closed the book and said, "Perhaps we should just...H-Haru?"

Haruka was sort of looking away as he stared at the clouds below, the white clouds and the green ones further down.

"Haruka-senpai?" asked Rei.

"It's nothing," said Haruka.

"J-just how can you think like that?! Or have you forgotten as well!?" snapped Alex.

"Please tell us, Haru-chan!" said Nagisa.

"Why did we even allow ourselves to be condemned to this?" asked Haruka.

"Haru!" gasped Makoto.

"It's been a heavy burden we all carried...everyone depended on us…to keep this world safe. And once we departed and were reborn on Duniya, we put all our faith into this world…and now look at how it's ended up!" he explained, "What kind of a dream or future we even have like this!?"

"Haru!" said Rin, "Did you think I wanted this world to collapse like this too?!"

"We had no control of this world when we left," added Makoto.

"The people of Panape are pressuring me to be with you...Rin...while the people of Marqueseas are the same with you Makoto," answered Haruka, turning to Alex and said, "But…you are the one that ended up with me the last time we lived together…they have forgotten about you. You are the one that gave a memory to all of us."

"Haru, this isn't our fault that we couldn't stay in this world forever!" replied Makoto.

"We all know who is responsible for this," said Nagisa.

"But…who exactly is 'Lydia'?" asked Alex.

"Well I am sure she has to be a Mahotsukai with those extradordinary powers," answered Rei, "She definitely started all of this."

"We have to find the stones first though," said Rin, "Let's go!"

* * *

It took about an hour and a half (since they were flying high above) but once they checked that they were in the airspace of Lynwin-Mu, they stopped to take a breather and float.

"Yaaaah!" gasped Alex as he felt something in his mind, clasping his hands to his head.

"O-oi!" shouted Rin.

"What's the matter!?" asked Rei.

"I-it's them!" said Alex after concentrating on his emotional powers.

"Who?" asked Makoto.

"Seijuurou…Momo…Nitori!" he replied.

The others gapsed as Haruka asked, "Down by the ruins?"

"Yes, we have to go there now!" answered Alex, taking off in a screaming dive.

"WAIT FOR US!" shouted Makoto, angling his rockets and wings.

The others took off, soaring their way back down to the swampy mists.

Back down below, Seijuurou fell to his knees as the others finally got rid of the Chiropterans for another round. It had been at least a few days of fighting and hiding here in the abandoned ruins of the former Lynwin-All University.

Despite the amount of birds that came to protect the trio, there were at least a handful of Chiropterans, some of the human-mutated beings and other terrifying creatures that stalked the city.

"There hasn't been any other monsters, has there?" asked Nitori with his eyes glowing blue.

Momo was just too terrified to even speak as he was unable to do much but to hide from the battles. He was not jealous but rather upset that he had no abilities to use that would help contribute.

Sei looked down at his legs as they were slowly transforming and twisting, knowing that his time is almost up…

He moaned in pain loud enough for the others to hear as Momo ran up to him, screaming, "NII-SAN!"

Nitori turned his head as he saw the Magic Six finally arriving safely to them. He smiled in relief for a moment but turned his head to see Momotarou panicking over his brother.

"W-what's going on?!" asked Rei.

"Ai-chan, what happened!?" asked Nagisa.

Alex rushed over to see Seijuurou's legs twisting to that of a…

"It's too late," he muttered sadly, "The wounds are closing up…"

"W-what are you saying?!" asked Momotarou.

"In a short time, he'll become a Chiropteran," said Alex, lowering his head, "And my blood won't be able to save him…"

"No…NOOO!" screamed Momotaoru, hugging onto Sei, "You can't! You have to stay alive!"

"I…I can only feel the darkness taking o-over," replied Sei.

Alex took out his blood vial again as the elder brother replied, "Don't waste it on me…"

"STOP IT!" shouted Rin, "My sister is alive and she's waiting for you!"

"G-Gou…" muttered Sei, "S-she's a-alive?"

"Gou-san!" gasped Momotarou.

"You can't give in!" shouted Nagisa.

Nitori gasped as he remembered something from Izawa a long time ago…something about his blood being able to help any victims regardless of what species' blood he mixed into. However…

"I'll do it," said Nitori, stepping in, looking at Alex, "Your blood is poisonous to him…but perhaps my blood…I can save him."

"A-ai-chan?!" asked Nagisa.

"Nitori…" muttered Rin, slightly shocked by this.

"Thanks to Izawa…I have become more than human myself," smiled Nitori, "If we can't have Sei alive exactly as a human…it's better for him to be alive and different than to be dead."

Before the others could react, Nitori cut open his wrist a little, drinking some of his own blood into his mouth. He looked into Sei's eyes as his own eyes glowed blue. Nitori locked his lips into Sei's lips, pouring the blood into the mouth for a few moments.

Seijuurou's eyes glowed bright yellow as his body was shaking and moving a bit violently; his legs transformed back to his human-like form. Nitori released the "kiss" as Sei tried to keep himself together.

"Brother!" gasped Momotarou, "Can you hear me!?"

After a few moments, Sei finally relaxed himself and saw the others staring at him. He smiled with a nod as he was already feeling a bit "different" with the change in his body frame. However, he was still strong as every other captain, just that he has a different complexion.

"After that night," said Nitori, "I gained a part of her powers…"

"So no wonder you acted so cheerful!" smirked Nagisa, "When you were with Sora-chan! Tell me, how did it go that night?"

"Oi!" snapped Rin, grabbing Nagisa from walking over, "This isn't the time for memory lane! We got a job to do."

"I know…" sighed Nagisa.

Seijuurou got up and said, "We have to get going."

"Everyone else is in the Easter Peninsula, at the village of Manorial," replied Makoto.

"Why all the way out there?" asked Nitori.

"It's the only safe place left on this continent," answered Nagisa.

"Our families are there too," nodded Makoto, "However, we are set on a mission right now. How will you all get to the peninsula safely?"

"I think I got a solution to this," said Alex, taking out his sword to summon his dragon again.

"WHOA THERE, SINCE WHEN DID YOU OWN A DRAGON!?" gasped Momotarou, shocked.

Sei could only laugh at this scene while Nitori blushed a little with a sweat drop of nervousness.

The three got onto the dragon and Alex sent them off, while Rei was a bit worried that he wouldn't be able to use his sword. Once the three were on their way, Rei asked, "What if something happened that will need your sword?"

"I still got this," he replied, revealing his skyblaster.

"Well that's better than nothing," agreed Nagisa.

From there, the team split off to their partners, one heading north, one heading slightly east and the other to the west. They know that there wasn't much time left but they had to gather the remaining stones before this land would fall into nothingness.

* * *

Rin and Nagisa arrived in the forest that led to the village of Panape as the town was filled with red and blue colors along with various attractions that he and his sister learned earlier from their "tours". However, Rin used his x-ray vision and saw the people acting rather…'strange'.

"Why are they acting so different?" asked Rin.

"What do you mean?" asked Nagisa.

"It's like…they're walking around in a daze," shrugged the red-hair.

"Eh? That makes no sense RinRin!" said Nagisa.

Rin took out the vial and replied, "We don't have any time, let's drink this, find the stone and get the hell up out of here!"

After a minute of drinking (and warping/twisting of their bodies), the two older men walked to the gates where they saw the guards standing at their post.

"Who goes there!?" shouted one of the guards.

"We uh…we're passing through," said Rin, "Can you tell us if this village is open for sightseeing?"

"Well it is a nice place indeed but the people here are acting a bit...odd. However, I am sure Annabelle will welcome you in," replied the second guard.

The gated opened up and the two were led inside the town.

"I'll call Annabelle and she can arrange something for you," said one of the guards.

"Thanks," smiled Nagisa.

_They better do this quick, _though the blonde, _24 hours…_

* * *

Alex floated high above the clouds with Rei as they arrived in the town of Honolulu. They each got the vial in their hands, wondering what was happening down below.

"Do you think it's a good idea we go down there?" asked Alex, "What if the people find out about what happened?"

"I don't think we have any choice. We can't look for this stone up here. Let's just hope that the people didn't find out," replied Rei.

"You told me that the people were very nice and welcoming..." answered the other partner, "Perhaps they'll be happy to see you okay but it's no doubt they'll be asking for Nagisa...however…"

"Let's see what it will change us into..." smiled Rei as they both took a sip together.

* * *

**Minutes Later…**

The two were walking through the town, looking like old men and having a staff and a cane.

"Ugh…seriously?" muttered Alex.

"Could be worse," chuckled Rei.

Alex looked at his reflection in the water and was already horrified on how he was looking; his own body was like an old fart with floopy skin.

"This is NOT cool!" sighed Alex, "I look exactly like my father and that's scary!"

Rei turned his head as they saw the people in the markets, selling various goods, food, drinks, clothing to the villagers around. The two walked into the markets where they also saw several children playing around happily.

Alex saw a young boy tripping over his feet; in one sweep motion, he got him safely, preventing him from dropping his products.

"Thank you mister!" smiled the young boy.

"I'm sorry if my child was clumsy...but i must say you are quick for an older fellow," said the mother of the young boy.

"Well that's eternal youth as they say, right?" smiled Alex.

"Yes and you should be more careful," smiled Rei, ruffling his hand's through the boy's hair.

"Are you both travelers?" asked the young boy.

"Y-yes?" replied Alex.

"Why don't you stay with us?" he asked, "Mom's cooking is great!"

"But I um…" began Alex.

"At least allow us to make you feel at home," said the mother.

Rei turned to Alex and asked, "What do you think? Maybe we could stay a little but I'm afraid that we have to find our friends."

Alex nodded and the two were led by the merchants to stay at the hut as the sun was beginning to set down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Makoto and Haruka arrived in Marqueseas, knowing that the people will be stoked if they find out that they were both truly together and that they would win the "ship wars". However, with careful ingredients that Beatrice made, she made sure that it had given them an extra barrier of protection just in case...

The two older men walked through the town as they saw everyone spreading strange rumors around and enjoying on their tablets, devices, iPhones, etc.

Makoto could only put up a smile while Haruka remained his usual silence. After turning to a corner, Makoto gasped as he saw Atari talking to a few of her guards.

"It's her…" he uttered.

"Who?" asked Haruka.

Makoto made his way over, coughing like an old man to get Atari's attention. She turned to see the elder fellows and greeted them with a smile.

"Excuse me, but do you by chance know if there's anyone we can talk to who's in charge of the city?" asked Makoto.

"Well that would be me," smiled Atari, shaking hands with the elder man, "And you are?"

Makoto quickly thought of a fake name and said, "I'm Kenchi."

"And who is he?" asked Atari, pointing at the other elder man.

"Oh that's my cousin, Kai," smiled Makoto/Kenchi.

"Ah, I welcome the two of you to Marqueseas, home to the Dorka Clan that worships and protects the Legend of Makoto and Haruka. However, I am a bit busy at an emergency situation here, but if you like, I'll have my guards take you to my office," she replied.

"Please follow me," said one of the guards.

"Thanks a lot," smiled Makoto/Kenchi.

* * *

Back in Panape, Rin and Nagisa were having a dinner with one of the families in Panape. They were asked earlier after drawing attention to a crowd and were handed over from Annabelle to this family who was kind enough to give them hospitality.

"Your mother is an excellent cook," smiled Rin.

"Thanks!" replied the young girl, "Mother's cooking is always great!"

Her brother smiled and added, 'Oh by the way, we got a festival coming up!"

"A festival?" asked Rin.

"What kind?" asked Nagisa.

"One that celebrates the anniversary of Haruka and Rin's relationship!" smiled the young girl.

Rin gasped to himself as he was feeling a bit annoyed by this but he had to keep his composure and his act like an old man.

"Well that sounds exciting!" smiled Nagisa, pretending to act happy, "I guess we're lucky to be at the right time!"

"Of course," agreed Rin.

_What the hell is going on here_, thought the red-hair.

After supper, the two were lead into their rooms where they sat down on the bed. However, Rin walked over to check up on himself as his disguise was an old man's body with weak-looking muscles. However, he could still feel his natural strength within him.

"I swear, we better get this mission done…" sighed Rin.

"Me too," agreed Nagisa, "Perhaps we should…"

Rin suddenly felt a bit dizzy and collapsed down to the floor. Nagisa tried to get him up but he too felt something strange in the atmosphere, feeling sleepy a well. The two fell to the floor, resting as the time flow twisted and morphed around…

* * *

It was morning in Honolulu when Alex got up to check and see if he still looked like an old man. He shook Rei up and said, "Oi! Rei! We have to hurry!"

"H-huh?" asked the megane, getting up and fetching his glasses.

Alex was already out the door, heading to the kitchen but saw no one around.

"W-what…?" he asked, "Did they leave early?"

"How strange," agreed Rei.

Alex pushed open the door to the outside and they walked to the markets again to see if they could find the child again like yesterday.

"We have to find the stone and fast," said Rei.

"Right," agreed Alex.

Alex saw a young boy tripping over his feet; in one sweep motion, he got him safely, preventing him from dropping his products.

"Thank you mister!" smiled the young boy.

"I'm sorry if my child was clumsy...but i must say you are quick for an older fellow," said the mother of the young boy.

_EEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_, gasped Alex in his mind, _W-what is going on?!_

Rei stared at the scene with shock; not sure how he was going to comment on this.

"Are you both travelers?" asked the young boy.

"Y-yes?" replied Alex.

"Why don't you stay with us?" he asked, "Mom's cooking is great!"

"But I um…" began Alex, "Well um...you see, we're looking for something."

"Oh?" asked the young child.

"We've heard of a legendary artifact here in this town," he replied, "Is there a museum or something similar?"

"Yes and we also want to take some photos for our grandchildren," added Rei, "They love myths and fairy tales!"

Before the young child could reply, the two heard a strange splashing sound. Alex turned his head and saw one of the townspeople melting into some gel-like substance before dissolving into the ground as if it was an acid.

"Why don't you stay with us?" asked the young boy, "Mom's cooking is great!"

Alex took a step back as the mother also melted away along with several of the townspeople.

"What kind of magic was put on here?!" asked Rei, "Why are people melting away?!"

"Rei, this isn't the time to get distracted!" said Alex, grabbing the megane, "We have to hurry! These people are not living to move forward, I don't know what happened here...but I'm sure that we have to find the stone and fast!"

"Come stay with us! Come stay with us! Come stay with us!" echoed the young child before he too, was beginning to melt.

Alex could only grip himself while Rei held his hand saying, "This isn't your fault. It's obviously a trap here…"

* * *

Back in Marqueseas, Makoto and Haruka walked through the towns in order to avoid getting caught up by yesterday's events. They too, realized that this was all being repeated by every so many hours. However, on each route that they took differently, the people also melted into a gel-like substance.

"Haru, we don't have the time to sulk about this!" said Makoto, "We have to find the stone!"

"How should I know where it is?!" asked Haruka, annoyed.

"Well now that I think about it, they said to me that our statue had something valuable in it. We'll have to get there when no one is around before the time reset," he replied.

The two hid themselves in a small alley, waiting until dusk. After a few hours, the people returned to their homes, allowing an opportunity for them to get to the town square where the fountain stood.

Haruka took a peak over the ledge and after a few seconds of nothing, they saw what looked like something shiny in the water.

"It has to be it!" said Makoto, pointing at the small stone.

Haruka carefully tried to reach out to the stone but the distance there was a bit out of reach. He closed his eyes and called upon the water to create a small current, dragging the stone closer and closer to his hand.

"H-haru!" gasped Makoto as he saw a few of the guards heading this way.

Haruka grabbed the stone safely in his hands as swirls of water wrapped around them, taking them out of the village and into the light…

* * *

Back in Panape, Rin and Nagisa struggled their way through the crowed as the trap that they sprung was rather quite disturbing. Unlike the other clans that were melting, these people were multiplying.

"We have to hurry!" said Nagisa, looking through the crowds, "There won't be any room to hide!"

"It's been 3 cycles and…" growled Rin but stopped when he felt the cooling sensation of a strong breeze. Nagisa turned his head and saw the ghostly figure of Johann smiling before them.

"I-Is that!?" gasped Nagisa.

"W-what?! You see something?" asked Rin.

"Yes, it's Johann, the one who led the other clan! She's pointing at the fortress!" replied the blonde.

"We better hurry then!" said Rin.

The ghost nodded and started to walk towards there as the gates suddenly opened with ease, allowing the two to get through.

"I'm sure she's taking us to the stone!" said Nagisa, feeling hopeful.

"I just hope we can get it and get out before more people are multiplied by the next time reset!" sighed Rin.

The two followed their way in with Johann and even though there were people around, somehow Johann made sure that they would not be seen.

"These people…they're not noticing us," said Rin.

"I'm sure Johann is keeping us safe," replied Nagisa.

The two arrived at the office with the ghost while Annabelle was busy writing up her papers and chanting a few spells, never noticing them.

Nagisa saw Johann pointing at the drawer in front of the desk. However before they could go get it, Johann touched Annabelle and vanished.

"R-RIN!?" gasped the blonde but before their eyes, Annabelle's eyes turned into a daze, being hypnotized by her conscious, the leader of the RinHaru clan got up, opened the drawer and unwittingly took out the stone, extending it out towards them.

Johann appeared again with a smile on her face while Rin took the stone, casuing their Suiei necklaces to glow as swirls of water teleported their bodies away.

"We'll be waiting for you…Magic Six," smiled Johann.

"W-WAIT!" shouted Rin as he and Nagisa were teleporting away into the light.

* * *

Back in Honolulu, the two walked over by the beach areas as more people were melting and dying around Rei and Alex.

"This is horrible!" said Rei, "We have to find the stone before more people die!"

"But where could the stone be at?!" asked Alex, getting annoyed, "We have little time left before we are reset back and our potion will run out soon!"

"Then how do you suggest we find it?" replied Rei.

Before either could say, a little girl walked up from behind, walking past them. However, Alex saw the swirls of the green cloud flowing around her, making him feel a bit of a daze. He opened his eyes and said, "I know what to do."

"Eh?" asked Rei.

Alex walked up to the girl and sang a song similar to the one that he sang long ago to Rei; before the megane's eyes, the girl's body was glowing in a sickly green color and she turned around, heading back to the town.

"Let's go!" said Alex, "She'll get us there!"

"W-what did you do?!" asked Rei, getting a bit curious.

"I commanded her to take us to the stone," he replied, "She'll only last a few minutes though, so we have to move!"

The two followed the girl as they arrived at a Sakura tree where the stone piece was up on the branches; Alex streteched out his hand and hissed, "Go…get the stone!"

Rei was getting worried and asked, "Are you okay?"

"It's fine…I only expect a perfection," he replied.

"A perfection?" asked Rei.

Before his eyes, Alex's own eyes were glowing green and hissed, "Order must be maintained…this world must be perfect…when the box is open, nothing can be turned down…"

"ALEX!" shouted Rei, pushing him down, "Snap out of it! This isn't you!"

The girl got back down from the tree with the stone as Rei grabbed it and said, "I won't let you get this until I KNOW IT IS YOU!"

Alex got back up and growled, "Give it to me…now!"

"NO!" shouted Rei, "I won't let you!"

"Then…die!" he hissed, readying his hand as some strange magic was about to send on its way.

However, their Suiei necklaces glowed brightly, blinding them into the light as their bodies dissolved back to their younger selves once more and reappearing with the others at the Manorial palace.

Beatrice and the others rushed out to see the team back here safely but Alex was already passed out on the ground.

"W-what happened!?" gasped Nagisa while Makoto's and Rin's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh Alex!" said Rei, feeling some tears.

Beatrice rested her hand on the unconscious man and felt his brain wave patterns, "He'll be alright. I won't let him succumb to the power that made turned against my friends."

* * *

**The Next Day:**

Alex woke up in a medical bed, seeing the others waiting for him, "W-where am I?"

Rei hugged him tightly and replied, "You're back safe with us! Oh I was so worried!"

"What happened to me?" he asked.

"The power that turned the clans into fighting one another, it was taking over you too!" replied the megane, "You acted so different and…"

"But I don't remember though," said Alex, looking down at the sheets, "The last thing I recall was…walking towards the beach to find the stone."

"Well either way, we are safe for now," said Rin.

"But we're still missing the last stone though," replied Makoto.

"They're all collected," answered Beatrice, walking into the room to check up on Alex.

"WHAT!?" gasped Makoto.

"Who had the…?" began Haruka.

"We had it," said Nitori, walking in with Seijuurou, Gou, and Momotarou.

"A-Ai-chan!?" gasped Nagisa.

"Once you are ready," said Beatrice, "Meet me by the fire pit and we'll assemble the pieces together."

* * *

**Hours Later**

In the main hall by the fire pit, the six stars held a piece of the Samestuka Stone. They waited for Beatrice to bring out a niche that she created that will keep the stones together as one.

Haruka placed the first one in, followed by Makoto, Rin, Nagisa and Rei. They turned to Alex who then placed the last on in. At the sight of the completed stone, it looked like a nice size shark tooth as if it was from a prehistoric creature but it began to glow.

"W-what is this?!" asked Makoto, feeling a bit dizzy as the world around them began to change.

Haruka's eyes widened as his vision was getting a bit blurry while the others felt like the world spinning around them.

R-Rei!" shouted Alex, "What's happening!?"

"Nagisa!" shouted Rin, "Can you see anything!?"

Rei turned his head and gasped at the sight, "Look you guys!"

The six turned to see their beloved home of Lynwin-Mu back when it was still a complete paradise; the people were walking around, business was in operation, everyone seemed so happy and everything.

"O-our home!" gasped Makoto.

They watched as several people were living out to their days when the dark clouds began to arrive in the town along with the green cloud that changed the entire continent to the swamp. Before their eyes, they saw several of the mutated-looking humans going around like zombies, chasing after people.

"EEEHHH!?" gasped Makoto, hiding behind Haruka.

"T-these must be the memories that were left behind!" said Rin.

An earthquake struck through the city, casuing the towers and buildings to collapse and crash down, forcing them to run for their lives. However, the vision warped around again and showed the gang the campsite where Beatrice first met Lydia.

"It's Lydia!" gasped Rei.

Alex walked over to try to see the mysterious woman's face but his hand couldn't touch the cloak for she was intangible (since this is only a memory scene and not reality).

"Dammit!" he growled.

"I'm sure she had to show her face at one point," said Makoto.

Seconds later, they saw several dead, bloodied bodies all around as they saw the girls fighting over each other and killing various people at the campsite. It was like watching a horror movie but being in it without not getting noticed by the violence. Makoto was already getting sickened by this sight while Rei turned his head and saw Beatrice running.

"Let's go!" said Rin, "She'll get us to Lydia!"

The gang followed Beatrice through the forest where they saw the girl being confronted by the witch.

"This is where she must have revealed her face!" nodded Rei.

"We better ready ourselves," said Haruka, seeing the magical circle teleporting Beatrice out safely while Nagisa saw witch boy in his dog form.

Lydia finally removed her hood and her mask as she saw the Magic Six standing together before her while Beatrice vanished away safely. A gust of wind threw her disguise form away as the true enemy _stood tall and mighty before them. Her wings were massive, far larger than the normal Chiropteran's and her face was filled with insanity and sadism at the same time while her blue eyes glowed and her dark midnight indigo hair. She donned in robes of black, red, and white and the staff she carried was like that of a nightmare's design with monstrous faces on it._

Alex could only stand in pure shock and dismay at the person before him and the others. His hands tried to brush his sword out but…

"No…no…" he muttered with stuttering, his face twitching and his breaths getting heavy.

"_I've long waited for you….Magic Six_," hissed Pandora with her gentle, wicked smile, "_Too bad these efforts I made are gone to waste. However, I cannot wait to make your demise a reality…_"

The others were also in a state of shock by the enemy before them; **_realizing that it was HER ALL ALONG:_**

**_~For she was the one who cursed the land with the green cloud from the radioactivity in Chernobyl to poison the land to a swamp… _**

**_~She was the one who turned the people against each other in the shipping wars…disorganizing them into several societies…_**

**_~She gave birth to Alex and Rasputin…corrupting Rasputin to kill his elder brother…_**

**_~She created monsters of all kinds and invading both worlds of Duniya and Earth…_**

**_~And she was the one who wiped their memories clean from Alex and his relationship to the team_**…

_It was all in a matter of heartbeats away…as both parties could feel an explosion of…_

"PAAAANDDDDOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Alex as his eyes glowed dangerously yellow/orange and soared towards her at full speed, readying his sword out for the kill.

"ALEX WAIT!" screamed Rei.

Before he could reach to her, the vision around them melted away back into reality as Alex crashed down onto the floor with the others. Alex's face was filled with tears of raging insanity and sadness all in one, gripping his sword tightly as his eyes were just filled with shock and retribution

Haruka lowered his head while Makoto's face was filled with some tears.

"ALEX!" screamed Rei, trying to get him up on his feet but he was already flinging himself out of Rei's hands as he was still huffing and puffing from such anger he had inside of him.

"I…I don't believe this!" gasped Rin.

"So it was her all along…" growled Nagia, "That bitch!"

"The whole time…" muttered Alex, his hands shaking as if he had lost his sanity, "_She knew that we would return to this world…she turned everyone…EVERYONE AGAINST US!_"

He turned around to everyone and said, "I'm going back…**_back to Duniya!_**"

"W-WHAT?!" gasped Rei as the others were a bit in shock.

"Bu-but how!?" asked Nagisa, "What are you going to do to pay for the trip back!?"

"I will kill her!" he growled, ignoring the question, "**_I'm GOING TO KILL HERRRRRRR!_**"

Beatrice rested her hand on his shoulder as he dropped his sword and finally cried down while falling to his knees.

"Oh Alex…" she whispered sadly.

"Wh-why…why was I ALLOWED TO LIVE?!" he moaned loudly.

Rei rushed up to hug him and said, "Please don't say that! Get yourself together now! We're here for you!"

The others grouped up together for a hug as Alex sniffed heavily and moaned with his tears, feeling all the weight of burden on his shoulders. After defeating Rasputin, he really hoped nothing else was seriously wrong but he sort of had a vibe in him after they returned to this world.

And now it was all confirmed…that Pandora was the one who manipulated everything and she will continue to do so while she lives on as a Mahotsukai. And deep down in his mind, Alex vowed to put an end to all of this…nightmare…

"Beatrice! Beatrice!" shouted Desya through her headset.

"Y-yes?" she asked as she turned away to listen to him.

"Beatrice, the attack planes have just taken off!" he answered.

"What?!" she gasped.

"You have to hurry! I've sent the others on their way back as well! However, you must get the people out of the continent!" said Desya.

"No, this is our home and we have to fight," she began but then she stopped as she recalled the bloody mess back in the camp site long ago before she continued, "Alright but we can only get the innocent out of here given that we get our supplies from L.A. soon. Those who are willing to fight will stay."

"Anastasia should be back with the others by sundown, get the Magic Six ready," replied Desya, "We'll try to hack on their flight exact routes too and give you their locations."

"Alrighty," she nodded.

**~Chapter 6 END~**

* * *

**~Chapter 7 PV~**

**Alex: **I swear, she'll pay for what she has done!

**Rei: **Alex, please...we'll do what we can when the time comes to confront her, I promise you!

**Rin: **Oi, you guys, we better figure out how we are going to save the people of this land!

**Makoto: **I just hope this will all come to an end soon! No one is even going to accept our existence the way we are!

**Gou: **That doesn't mean you can't give up! You have our support!

**Haruka: **They'll remember us…

**Alex: **YOU GUYS WATCH OUT!

**Anastasia: **Next Time, Free! **_Suiei Revolution Part 1: Thousand Lonely Souls_**_, my time has come…I'll put an end to this madness!_


	8. Episode 7: Suiei Revolution Part 1

**_Episode 7: _****_水泳レボリューションパート_****_1: _****_サウザンドロンリーソウルズ_****_  
Suiei Revolution Part 1: Thousand Lonely Souls_**

_When you're drowning in shadows..._

_Look for the light in your heart..._

_And you'll see..._

* * *

The sun was beginning to set down while Alex stood on the balcony with Rei. However, the former was dead silent as his heart was nothing but vengeance and anger. He didn't know what to do or how he was going to return to Duniya but he could only think about revenge to his "mother".

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Rei.

Alex only nodded slowly in silence as the warm breeze swept through and their hair dancing in the wind.

"Oh Alex, please talk to me," said the megane, worried, "Unlike you, I cannot feel your mind."

After a moment or two, he turned around to hug him and said, "I'm sorry…Rei."

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, hugging back, "You never did anything wrong."

"But I…back then…I was trying to kill you, didn't I?" he replied, "I…I never had such a dark feeling like that other than when I was in my Chiropteran form…but even now it's just…"

"I know that wasn't you," said Rei, "So don't worry about it; it's not your fault."

Alex could only think back to when Rei tried to kill him in Italy while they were searching for the Shadow Mafia and rescuing his brother. It was a sudden, brief fight but it brought the two of the closer to each other…and now here they are lovers that made an eternal promise.

"…I guess we kill to love each other...they say it's a make up to break up and to make up again," replied Alex.

Rei turned to him as he wondered what it all meant but he couldn't help but make a small smile at the least. It was after all, a small time of peace before they would have to go back out again and face their destiny.

"…I…I want to," he began.

"Yes?" asked Rei as he leaned in closer.

Alex grabbed him in for a kiss as the megane was a bit surprised but kissed back and the two locked their lips in for a few moments. Once they took a breath, the two looked at each others' eyes.

"We still got a long road ahead," said Alex, "We have to save the people first...defeat the Bolsheviks...and then we have to find a way to defeat Pandora."

"Together we'll do all of that, and more," smiled Rei.

The two went in for another kiss while Rei moaned a bit inside their mouths. After taking a breath, they smiled a little as Alex said, "We should at least do this inside."

Rei chuckled and they both walked into the bed as they were already going to settle in for some fun.

* * *

In a different room, Haruka lied down on the bed, wondering what the future would hold for this world. Makoto was already in the shower cleaning himself up as he too was in a state of mind about what has happened and what troubles they will face ahead.

_So Pandora must have known we were returning back here, of course, why didn't I see it before if Alex talked so much about her, wouldn't he knew that it was her the whole time, _he thought.

He heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom; taking a peek out to see, he saw Haruka already in his swimsuit form.

"You're going to the pool again?" asked Makoto.

Haruka walked into the shower as the taller boy blushed.

"H-haru?"

Makoto was starting to feel a bit dense as his own shaft was already taking up on its tower form; Haruka looked down at it for a moment before deciding to make a taste.

"Aahh..aaahahhhh," moaned Makoto.

* * *

Rin had no where to go but to surrender to his blonde as Nagisa was already gripping on him with one hand and kissing his chest on the next. The blonde was always very dominant when it comes to making some love around.

However, Rin had his own moment with Nagisa when he became the top one and as much as he missed doing it; he was not going to put up another challenge.

"Aaaahaaa…d-dammit!" muttered Rin.

Nagisa could only chuckle as he went down to the shaft and began to taste himself in.

* * *

"Are you doing alright?" asked Alex, pinning Rei down onto the bed and staring at his deep purple eyes.

"Y-yeah," moaned Rei as he could feel their shafts joined together in a teasing frottage.

"I want to try something," he replied.

"Oh? Well go for it," blushed Rei.

Alex gripped both of their shafts and kept close to their skins, saying, "I'll keep it out…so we can splash."

They both moaned and breathed heavily as the tension on their bodies was getting thicker and passionate, bringing themselves closer to each other while dipping another kiss. Rei hugged around Alex to bring him closer while the latter used his open hand to brush through the blue hair and massaging on the chest.

"R-Reeiii…" moaned Alex, "I…I'm go-gonnaaaa…"

"M-me tooooo," replied Rei, feeling his shaft about to spasm, "AAHHH...AAHHHHHHH!"

The two erupted out as they splattered on each other's chest, abs, and a few splats on their face. Alex descended down for another kiss while their bodies were sticking together like glue from their lovingly fluid.

"It's been a while…" smiled Alex with a little laughter.

"Hehe, yeah, I miss this," replied Rei.

"Hey I think we should go for a swim!" he answered, "Now that at least we are safe back together."

"Hmm, I guess we could but isn't it rather late?" asked the megane.

"Well hopefully the others show up too but I have a feeling they're probably getting into each other," blushed Alex.

"You silly," laughed Rei, "Alrighty, let's head down!"

* * *

Rin sat out on the balcony with Nagisa as they were both watching the moonlight and the stars.

"Such a beautiful night," smiled the blonde.

"It is…" smirked Rin, "However…you really know how to play."

Before Nagisa could answer, Rin did a playful flick of his fingers at Nagisa's forehead. Nagisa grunted and pouted in annoyance, replying, "That was mean Rin-Rin!"

"Oh…" said Rin, pulling the blonde in for a kiss for a moment before they took a breath. Nagisa was 'playfully not impressed by this'.

"I'll forgive you this time…however…" began the blonde.

Rin took his chance to kiss on the forehead and asked, "Much better now?"

"Yes…however…" began Nagisa.

"Eh?" asked Rin.

Nagisa used his strength to pull Rin down and playfully tickled him, saying, "Tickle Attack Revenge!"

Rin laughed as he tried to get the blonde off of him, "N-Nagisaaa…y-you lil'shit!"

"You sorry?" asked the blonde.

"I fucking love you, okay?" replied Rin, "That's how I apologize to you…sexy penguin."

"Love you too," smiled Nagisa as they both locked their lips again for a deeper kiss.

After the moment, Rin stretched out his arms and said, "You know…we haven't swim for a bit…I bet you the others might go downstairs."

"I was thinking the same thing!" replied the blonde, "Let's GO SWIMMINNNNGGGG!"

* * *

Makoto and Haruka arrived down at the pool area in the west tower of Manorial as their clothes transformed to their casual bathing suit form (Haruka's transformed to his dark-indigo with yellow thin stripes while Makoto donned his orange-yellow-version).

The two jumped in for a moment and was about to share a quick kiss when the others arrived in the scene with their casual swim suits (though Rei kept his racing version on with the blue and white stripes).

"Making out already Haru-chan?" giggled Nagisa.

"Been there done that," sighed Haruka.

"Well at least it's such a relief!" smiled Rin.

"I would agree the same thing," said Alex.

The four jumped in together while Rin was already at it with the butterfly with Rei while Nagisa swam up to Makoto and Haruka. Alex on the other hand was already feeling a bit worried about the future but he sort of stayed close to the others.

After Rin and Rei flipped around and returned back, they saw Alex feeling a bit worried.

"Something the matter?" asked Rei.

"I…I don't know," he replied, "It's just…a lot of things."

"Well at least we managed to reunite together," said Rin.

"Perhaps, but with our absence from Duniya," began Alex, "Pandora will be making a move on there…I just know she will!"

"We'll find a way to return there," replied Rei, resting his hand on his partner's shoulder, "And we'll defeat her."

"Y-you don't understand," said Alex, shaking his head, "She could snap her fingers right now and we'd be dead! That's how powerful a mahotsukai is! She's probably keeping us alive as part of her plans and once we unwittingly fulfill them, she'll kill us!"

"Do you know what she is doing?" asked Nagisa.

"I'm not 100% certain," he replied, "But I am sure she's trying to toy with us as well as both Earth and Duniya. I don't know what she is after…but it's no doubt that once she obtains her goals, she'll definitely get rid of us."

"Is there anyway we can do?" asked Makoto.

"…I remember one thing though," said Alex, "When I was living in Chirottori back on Duniya, Tesseract once said that she was after a powerful book…one that we know as the Compendium. If she gets her hands on that book, she will use it against us…"

"Well then, we just have to make sure it stays out of her claws," nodded Rei, "As long as it's not with her…we are alive...and we won't be touched."

"Well, let's have some fun!" smiled Nagisa as he splashed the water around and at them.

"Oi!" laughed Rin as he splashed back.

Makoto and Haruka shared a brief kiss while Rei, Alex, Nagisa and Rin were already in a playful splash fight. At one point, Makoto got splashed so he too, fought back while Haruka just shook his head with a slight giggle.

The others turned around as Haruka blushed.

"Let's get him!" they shouted as they chased Haruka across the waters while Rin grabbed him from behind and the others tickled him all over from head to toe. Haruka tried to hold his laughter but finally bursted out a happy laughter that echoed all over the pool room, prompting them to blush in silence but with a smile.

"You still laugh Haru-chan!" smirked Nagisa.

"I…I wasn't laughing!" sighed Haruka.

Makoto quickly gave him a quick peck on the cheek saying, "At least you still have it in you."

They all glomped happily together, renewing their vows to stay together for the team; it was after all, their one and only destiny…

"This time…we won't lose!" said Rin.

"We got a lot of lives to rescue still," added Makoto.

"And we'll do what we can to make them remember 'The Last Legend'," agreed Rei.

"Together with our words of power," said Nagisa.

"And with the magic in our hearts," nodded Haruka.

"And with those who still support us," said Alex.

**_"WE CAN CHANGE THE WORLD!" _** they all chanted.

* * *

In the main tower of the castle, Seijuurou sat down on one of the benches and watched the fountain and the garden along with Gou. They held hands together as they watched the moonlight shining above hem.

"I'm sorry," said Sei, "For not being able to find you after…"

"No, it's not your fault," she replied, "I'm just glad that we are safe and together now."

"Have you seen the kids?" he asked.

Gou shook her head and said sadly, "We thought we saw them…but it was a trap triggered by the Sharkbait clan."

"H-how dare they!?" gasped Sei as his eyes narrowed a bit, "To take dishonor on our children like that!"

"GOU-SAAANNNN! NII-SAANNNNN!" shouted the voice of Momotarou.

"And there he goes again," sighed Sei with a sweatdrop.

Momotarou arrived and said, "Hey, we got some new guests that showed up here!"

"Huh?!" replied the elder brother.

"Who showed up?" asked Gou.

"Well apparently there's this guy and a woman that came from…Los Angeles. They said that they were at this…Terran Nost for a while after they woke up along with the rest of us!"

"You think we should get the others?" asked Sei.

"Let's just give them the night to spend with each other," replied Gou, "They've haven't been able to do much for the last few days."

Momotarou led the two through the halls as they arrived in the main chamber where the Av-Matoran saluted the guests while the trio waited to the side.

"Ha-ha!" echoed a familiar voice, "You three are together I see!"

"E-EH!?" gasped Momotarou, feeling a bit frightened.

"I-Is that…?!" gasped Gou, running out to see.

Miho Amakata and Goro Sasabe saw Gou running towards them while the Mikoshiba brothers walked behind.

"We finally managed to get here," said Miho.

"COACH SASABE! AMA-CHAN-SENSEI!" shouted Gou happily as she glomped the hug with them.

The two laughed happily while the brothers were in a bit of shock to see them alive and well…could this mean?

"I see you two are a bit confused," said Sasabe, "We are the same as you guys…we paid a part of our lives to the witch boy as emergency life reserves."

Sei could only lower his head as this fateful, grim reminder echoed in his mind…

_From the day you wake up once more, you and the others will live a short-span of time…this time can be anywhere from a few hours to a few years. Invest it well and do remember that your lives will be more vulnerable when you use this ability…_

"Don't even remind me!" sighed Momotarou, "It's too grim!"

"We know," replied Gou, "But we are grateful for every hour that we are granted to live still."

"We got some supplies given to us from Abel Jacobs and Tasha Barnes," explained Sasabe, "We got some airships as well as battle vehicles in case of an emergency."

"The airships will help the people of the shattered societies leave this continent safely," nodded Miho.

"We've been told by Beatrice," said Seijuurou, "That this world has declinded severely…is it true?"

"Afraid so," replied Miho, "The radioactivity and the poison that our enemy has used destroyed many lives in this world…not just Lynwin but the rest of the world too."

"You think that after all this mess…will everyone be able to repopulate?" asked Gou.

"I'm sure that once the Magic Six repairs this problem," said Sasabe, "It will be a new beginning."

"Are they in bed now?" asked Miho.

"Yes, they are asleep," said Seijuurou.

Beatrice walked in with a smile, "Welcome to Manorial. I apologize for not coming earlier but I just spoke with Desya and the airplanes are by Mediterraneans."

The others gasped as Momo answered, "W-what are we going to do!?"

"We can't waste time. They will have to start their mission by dawn," she replied.

"B-but what about the others?!" asked Gou, "Anastasia…Sousuke…"

"I don't think we have to wait much," smiled Beatrice as they all heard a soft blow of the wind.

The Main Gates opened up, revealing Anastasia, Sousuke, Nao, Kisumi, Ikuya and Shiina walking in. The Av-Matoran saluted a bow to the gang as they passed by.

Momo, Gou, and Sei gasped as they saw Sousuke donning a robotic arm on his left limb; from shoulder to the finger tips.

"S-SOUSUKE!?" shouted Momotarou.

Gou ran up to Sousuke as she spilled tears of sadness onto his jacket, "W-what happened?!"

"I am sorry," he answered, "But please don't worry. I won't hide anymore. Chigusa knew about this back in the day…so don't worry."

"Hana-chan…" muttered Gou, "I saw her the other day and she was worried sick about you!"

"I know," he replied, "I'll see her again."

Momotarou looked at his arm and said, "As much as I am shocked about this…it looks fascinating!"

"Well at least I am glad you are okay; however, Rin and the others will be in shock for this," she replied as she released the hug and stood by with Sei.

Aki walked in and saw Sousuke's arm and said, "I see you've shown your true colors."

"I had no choice," he replied.

Meanwhile, Anastasia and Beatrice were already in a conversation of their own as the ex-princess blushed a little while Beatrice greeted her with a bow.

"My name is Beatrice Zinger Romanova; it's a please to finally meet you," she said.

"H-how!?" gasped Anastasia, "Y-you're a Romanov!?"

"I am one of your descendants," she smiled.

"But how is that possible?" asked Anastasia, "The family was all killed and…!"

"It was your father's wish," said Beatrice, "Your father made a wish to that man, to give a part of his genetic material along with your mother's…to be preserved and protected. It was eventually given to a donor where a new generation of the Romanovs rose…but they were under in a disguise with different names such as Petrovara and Petrovichs."

"F-father…m-mother…" she sniffed a few tears while Beatrice hugged her, "So does this mean that…?"

"Yes," replied Beatrice, "The Romanovs have survived the whole time…and they will rise once again into power."

"But…I don't wish to rule or lead," said Anastasia, "I may not know the full-extent details about our downfall, but…I don't want another war fought…because of our blood."

"I can't promise you that there won't be any mores wars but we have to help this world. We will see what happens next," answered Beatrice.

Anastasia nodded as Beatrice continued, "Now…there is another survivor as well that you should meet."

Andreas stepped into the room and bowed before her, saying, "Your majesty, my name is Andreas. It is a great honor to finally meet you."

"So you're another one?" asked Anastasia.

"Yes, Beatrice and I are cousins from far descent…but we stayed here together in this kingdom while we waited for you and the Magic Six to return," he replied.

She nodded and turned to Beatrice, "Do…do you think that what I am about to do…is the right thing?"

"I don't think you should ask me that...it's you that is to decide. You decide on what YOU THINK is the best," she replied.

Anastasia turned to her back as her wings grew a little again, making a small glow around her body, "…I know…I have to help them. These wings are proof that a very strong power that my grandma once had…she split it up to keep it safe from the wrong hands. And then…she entrusted me and Alexei for a while until someday I would regain this."

Beatrice nodded with a smile as the princess continued, "…Iwatobi's wings will help save the people of Lynwin. I may not be a Suiei God or a part of the Magic Six…but I am sure at least I can be of some help…with this kind of power,"

"You have come a long way indeed," replied Beatrice, "You have grown stronger both your mind and in your heart. You don't have to keep asking yourself…the answer is now within your heart."

"Then…I hope that when the time comes, at least…I hope…that everyone will stop fighting," said Anastasia.

* * *

**Dawn:**

The Magic Six woke up early enough before sunrise even though some of them were dead tired from the whole fiasco the last several days. But either way, it did not stop them from going to save their homeland once and for all.

They stood together in the main room, waiting for Beatrice.

"Good Morning," she smiled, walking in the room as she was dressed in a white, elegant, flowy uniform, looking like a queen.

Behind her, Sousuke walked into the main chamber along with Aki and Anastasia . Once it was visible enough to see, the others gasped at Sousuke's arm.

"EHHHHH!?" gasped Makoto.

"S-Sousuke?!" gasped Rin, shocked at the robotic arm

"W-what happened to you Sou-chan?!" shouted Nagisa.

Rei could only stare at the arm in silence while Haruka and Alex didn't say a word as well. Already Rin's face was about to tear up but he pushed to hold back.

"I've had it hidden for a long time," said Sousuke, "It's part of a price that I paid for."

"What price?" asked Rei.

"It's something that cannot be said," he answered, "I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?!" asked Makoto

"Because I only wanted it to be a part of my burden and no one else to share with," said Sousuke, "However… the more I spent with all of you...the more I realized...there really isn't much to hide anymore."

He turned to Rin and said, "And it's all because of you, that gave me the spirit that I thought I've lost all these years."

Rin rushed up to him and grabbed both of his arms, saying, "Tell me the truth, is your other arm the same as well?!"

Sousuke shook his head and said, "Only the left…I promise; I won't lie to myself or anyone again."

At this point Rin couldn't help it but hugged him, spilling a fear tears, "Oh you…you idiot!"

"Of course I knew this would saddened you," said Sousuke, wiping Rin's tears, "But please, I'm doing alright now. I won't die."

Nagisa joined in for the hug as the three embraced a little while Rei walked up to take a closer look at it was he was already getting interested.

"So uh, how does it work…this arm?" asked the megane.

"Rei-chan, this isn't the time now," said Nagisa.

Rei blushed a little when the door opened, revealing Miho and Sasabe walking in. Rin, Alex, Makoto and Haruka gasped in shocked while Makoto shouted, "SASABE KOCHI!?"

"HOW!?" gasped Rei.

Nagisa was already glomping a hug behind the former coach while he laughed in reply, "I see you guys have made it back!"

"Ama-chan," smiled Makoto.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay!" said Nagisa.

"There's an old saying...from Aristotle... "Wishing to be friends is quick work, but friendship is a slow ripening fruit."

Rin couldn't help but smile at that while Sousuke even chuckled a little as the former released the hug to finish wiping the tears off. Anastasia's wings grew open and glowed, prompting everyone to turn to see her.

"W-wow!" gasped Rin.

"It's beautiful," agreed Rei.

"A-anya…" said Alex.

The princess turned to Alex and answered, "I possess the power of Iwatobi. He's the same man that was your guardian father…back when you lived in the days of a Chiropteran…"

"W-WAIT! WHAT?!" gasped Alex.

"Are you saying that Tesseract is…" began Haruka.

"Iwatobi-chan?! OUR MASCOT?!" asked Makoto.

"He is," nodded Anastasia, "He is one of those people who you call them…Mahotsukai. These wings were a part of his power given to me and it has told me what has all happened. Long ago, when the Romanovs first form, a necklace and a pin were created by him...and the empire kept its power for safe keeping...passing down the lines up until the downfall long ago."

"Sugoi!" gasped Nagisa.

"My poor brother Alexei died...for he carried the pin of the wings...but," said Anastasia, looking at Alex, "You… in a way reminded me of him...always wanting to go out on an adventure. Probably because I was the one who told him about the outside world a lot..."

Now she was feeling a bit saddened by all of this but Alex walked up to hug her and replied, "Even so… I am glad to have known you...Anastasia."

She nodded and spilled a few tears while Aki decided to go up to them as well, replying, "The same goes for me…and…I'm sorry for having to be so harsh on you before."

"Mother…er I mean, Georgia. She'd be proud of us right now if she saw us here," said Alex.

Rei smiled as the three hugged together for a moment, knowing that this would be a huge turning point soon but they all hope to reunite after this mess was over.

"It'll be a happy ending soon too," said Rin.

"Yeah, soon the people will realize their mistakes and we can defeat the enemies together...taking back the land that was once ours," nodded Makoto.

Beatrice could only smile at their hopes…however…she couldn't help but to stay silent after the fact when she learned from Camelot the other day about a shocking truth about this land. However, time would only tell on whether the truth should be told or not.

"It's time now," said Beatrice, "You best get ready."

The Magic Six stood together on the platform balcony as their clothes adjusted back to their flight armor with the skyblasters and other weapons. Sousuke and Aki stood alongside with Gou, the Mikoshiba brothers, Sergi, Ran and Ren and a few other people.

"Just be careful now, alright?" asked Sousuke.

"We'll be evacuating the people here onto the airships when they arrive," said Aki, "Hopefully by then, the people of this land will be okay and we can get them out of there too."

The Magic Six nodded and began to take off while Anastasia flapped her wings, joining the team on the dangerous journey back out to the swamp, heading for Lynwin-Mu.

* * *

In Tahiti, Xing walked out with her Sametsuka Spell Staff as she saw Shouta Nakagawa and Toru Iwashimisu standing alongside with Kazuteru and Takuya with an army of other civlians of the Sametsuka Covenant. Time was of the essence for them as the other clans were already preparing other armies for a full launch out battle in Lyniwn-Mu.

"Let's go!" she said, "We have to get there safely before the Bolsheviks arrive here and attack!"

"YES MY LADY!" shouted the army.

"And…don't let anyone else follow us; kill them immediately if you must!" she ordered.

The army cheered on and marched their way out, heading to the swampy, mud paths that led to the road of Lynwin-Mu.

* * *

Back in Marqueseas, Atari was already pissed off after being reported that the stone was no longer by the Mako-Haru fountain.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S GONE?!" she snapped.

"I…I don't know how or what happened but it's not there!" replied one of the guards.

"Oh never mind," she growled with a sigh, "Our hackers earlier today are reporting that the other clans are making their way to the ruins of Lynwin. I assume it's going to be a big battle so gather our best armies together!

"I expect we leave within the next hour from now...go!"

"Yes ma'am!" bowed the guard, running off to send out her orders.

* * *

In the skies above Panape, Annabelle was already on her broomstick as she turned to her army before her; filled with 100s of witches and several warlocks that were ready for the battle ahead. It was going to take them a bit of time to get there but they decided to not use magic until it was appropriate for fighting.

"I can only assume that one of the other clans took the stone...and we'll make them pay for it...but for now, let us get back to Lynwin where it all started...so we can end this!" said Annabelle.

* * *

"Are you sure that the other clans are on their way?" asked the first voice.

"Yes," replied the recipient, holding the phone out, "I am very sure. They will do anything to take the power of the ruins."

"We are expected to arrive in about...10 hours or so. But that should be enough time for the clans to get tired out and we'll break it in to destroy them all," replied the voice, "And where should I meet you up by?"

"The Suiei Temple Ruins," said the recipient, "It's the most holy place there. The other clans are too frightened to go even near there unless they are in their rituals."

Claudia stood tall and mighty before her army of the butterflies; with her injuries now healed, there was no time to waste for the final opportunity for power was near.

"I will kill Johann!" she growled, "She better say her prayers!"

In a different area of the swamp, another army was already making way but they stopped at a islet to recover from the exhaustion of traveling.

"My lady, they are heading for the temple as well…" said the guard.

"I see," replied Demitra, thinking back…

* * *

**Flashback: Last Night**

Demitra woke up and found herself standing in the white void of time and space when she saw a familiar face before her. Her eyes widened in shock as she almost didn't recognize her in the first place…

"J-Johann!?" shouted Demitra, running towards her.

The other young lady smiled with her lighter brown hair and her clean face from all the makeup of the purple and yellow designs. After being killed by Alex, all of her memories returned and her idolized form was undone back to her natural, true self.

"Demitra," she smiled, "The Magic Six are still alive and they are not to be forgotten."

"W-what?!" gasped Demitra, "But it's the Style Five though…how is it possible that there are Six Kings?!"

"Remember Lydia?" she asked, "She erased your memories of the final star. Then she put everyone against each other. It was too late to save me but I think you and the others can be saved."

Demitra gasped as Johann's final line sounded as if….

"Oh no…" she trembled, "J-Johann!? A-are you dead?!"

"I'm so sorry for what I have to say," replied the other woman, "But listen to me…there's a lot I have to tell you and there's very little time! The other clans are going to attack Lynwin-Mu in order to get Beatrice's attention and one of the girls is doing the unthinkable! You have to stop her before she ends up like me!"

"W-what are you talking about?" asked Demitra, "But what about your people?! Will they be alright without you?!"

"They'll be fine, do not worry," smiled Johann.

"Alright, I trust you…" she said, "I mean…I can barely remember his name but there are six of them?"

"Yes," answered Johann, "His name is Alex."

Before they could further in the conversation, the dream was beginning to fall apart. At the last moment, Johann told Demitra a very important message in which the mission itself would be almost impossible to accomplish.

"Good luck," echoed Johann's voice.

* * *

**Present Time**

Demitra opened her eyes as one of the guards shook her awake, once she was ready, the army continued to set out on forth while Demitra's eyes narrowed with vengeance and anger.

She was still a bit shocked from what she learned through that dream but there was very little time before someone's colors will be revealed which may result in the ultimate destruction of their home.

"Let's go! We have to save our friends before they fight off again!" she shouted to her army while getting on her massive gray bird and pulling on the reins for flight.

* * *

**Back in Manorial…**

After a few hours from their departure, the people saw massive floating airships that looked almost like a series of blimps flying around but it had specialized, metallic aircraft with advance flying technologies instead of the helium that is used by the regular blimps.

The townspeople gathered together and saw one of the ships floating down towards an open area of the region. Once the passage was opened, the people gathered together by the fortress, lining up in a series of lines to enter the ship.

"Amazing," said Seijuurou while his brother was almost speechless.

"Wow!" smiled Gou.

"Please be careful," said Aki, looking at Sousuke.

"You know I will," he replied.

"Are you sure you're going to stay?" asked Seijuurou while holding Gou's hand.

"Yes, I need to help them," she replied.

"I wanna stay too!" moaned Momotarou

"It's too dangerous for you...just keep the siblings safe, alright?" asked Aki.

Momotarou sighed as he joined up with the townspeople with Sergi, Ran and Ren, heading onto the airship.

"It's almost time," said Aki, readying her radioactive gun.

Sousuke's eyes glowed neon teal while Sei's glowed his golden-yellow and Nitori's with his sky blue while Gou's with her burgundy red. They turned to see Beatrice as she led them to a smaller aircraft that would have her and the others fly down rapidly towards the temple to back up the Magic Six if needed.

"Remember to keep your headsets on and ready," she instructed as they got inside the smaller ship where the pilot activated it for takeoff.

* * *

**Hours Later…**

In the swamps, Rin's X-ray vision enabled him to see the temple finally ahead, "Almost there!"

The others smiled in relief as they knew that it was all in a matter of time before they can get the people back to normal again once more.

"We just have to get in there," smiled Alex as he turned to see Anastasia keeping up with her flight.

Before the others could reply, a loud explosion was heard in the distance.

"SHIT!" growled Rin, "What's going on!?"

Makoto turned to his right and saw an explosion of fire in the ruins of the city while Haruka landed down on a mud islet to try to see what was happening.

"Haru!" shouted Alex, "This isn't the time to stop right now!"

"W-what's going on with the city!?" asked Rei.

"We don't have the time to…" began Nagisa when they heard loud screeching souds as if someone had the microphone messed up.

"Game's over!" shouted the voice of Annabelle, "The time has come to decide who belongs with who!"

Makoto held hands with Haruka and Rin and said, "Stay here with me in a trio!"

The team floated closely together as they could see distant figures emerging their way out from the fog, realizing that they were surrounded by different clans of people.

"W-who is that one!?" asked Rei as he pointed to an Asian woman with a wicked looking staff.

"Is that the one that Ai-chan was telling us about?!" asked Nagisa, worried.

"All of you bitches are wrong! As long as Rin, Sousuke, Nitori, Sei, Momo, and the Sametsukas are in our hands!" said Xing.

"STOP TELLING US WHAT TO DO!" shouted Rin, firing a blast of water towards her.

Xing blocked it and replied, "Oh Rin...my...at last. I hope you didn't suffer from the other clans...but join us...and we can get you back to your days in Sametsuka."

Atari appeared from the left with her group of robots and several people with their weapons of all ranges while Annabelle appeared from the opposite end with the witches.

Makoto and Rin remained deadly slilent as their faces were filled wither anger while Alex tried to get Anastasia to stay close by for this dangerous encounter.

"Give us Rin and Makoto and nobody will be heart!" said Denise as she arrived with her clan, much to their surprise.

"I didn't realize that they like us too that way," muttered Rin to Makoto.

Abigail arrived with her clan, asking, "Where is Sei and Gou? Do you guys know?"

Rin was about to reply on that when Denise shouted, "Where have you been all this time?! You said that you'd show up by the Ponte Cliff!"

"Seriously you have got to be!" smirked Atari.

"Why am I not even surprised," sighed Xing.

Caludia arrived with her clan and said, "Give me Rei and Rin and there'll be a peaceful prosperity in this land!"

"We won't go with any of you!" growled Rei.

"Leave us alone!" shouted Nagisa, "There is more serious problem going on than this!"

"Oh you mean the Bolsheviks?" asked Atari before laughing, "HA! All we need is one of you to join our clans and we'll defeat the losing clans and them!"

"You have 5 seconds to decide…" said Annabelle.

Rei grabbed Alex's hand and answered, "We can't defeat the Bolsheviks if we are not fighting together!"

"Do you even care about this land? They want to destroy it!" shouted Nagisa.

Alex decided to step out and asked, "Tell me…ladies. What about your ReiGisa clan leader? Where is she?"

Atari and Annabelle gasped on that while they looked at the other leaders and muttered to themselves. However, Claudia smirked in reply, "Serves her right! She's most likely dead by the Chiropterans!"

Denise looked at Claduia sharply, wondering if she was the one who murdered her.

"Well Demitra isn't here either," muttered Xing.

"You have no right to speak for yourself boy!" shouted Atari, looking at Alex, "If you TRY to even take one of them for yourself...you WILL DIE!"

Haruka gasped to himself while Rei replied out loud, "ARE YOU ALL OUT OF YOUR MINDS?! We don't have time for your stupid fights! THIS LAND, OUR HOME, is going to be destroyed and all you care about is your dramatic relationships?!"

"He's right!" shouted a voice from nearby.

The clan leaders turned to see Demitra arriving at the scene as the final woman landed down on a mud islet and said, "Rei is right…enough!"

"H-how dare you?!" growled Atari as she readied her gun at Demitra while Annabelle prepared her magic.

By this point, Anastasia had enough of this so she began to make her way towards the temple quietly but Xing saw her sneaking off and said to Kazuteru and Takuya, "Don't let her escape! I want her!"

"RUN! ANYA!" shouted Alex, gasping at his fatal error on revealing the name. The other girls looked at the escapee in shock, wondering if this was the legendary princess…

Before anyone could try to analyze her, Rin carefully timed an explosion of water from the swamp, backing the armies away while they soared off towards the temple as quickly as possible, Demitra sent out her strongest guards to get the other clan leaders in hopes to buy the team some time.

"COME ON YOU GUYS!" shouted Rin.

"We have to create a water barrier to shield the temple!" replied Alex.

The robotos fired their guns while the witches unleashed their magic towards them, forcing the team to create a strong water shield to deflect off the blasts.

"We won't let them take us away again!" shouted Haruka.

"YOU GUYS WATCH OUT!" cried Nagisa as they saw several more robots appearing right by the temple.

Makoto summoned his vase to throw battry acids on the robots, casuing them to explode into flames which shocked Atari as she cried out, "YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THAT!"

Anastaisa turned to see two guys flying right towards her, readying their spears. The princess could only smile as her eyes glowed blue, putting them inside a trance of hypnosis. With a shrug, she continued to fly to the temple and leaving the two helplessly floating in the air.

"Almost there!" shouted Rei.

The princess finally got inside the temple while the Magic Six combined their powers to create a massive water barrier wit ha mixture of their water combined with the swamp water and the goo, creating extra layers in hopes to buy some time. The females growled and surrounded the barrier like a group of angry bees.

Demitra turned her head and saw Abigail trying to do something down below as if…

_She's trying to break in with something_, she thought, readying her dagger.

Abigail turned to see the dagger flying down towards her, dodging it out of the way as she snapped, "You won't stop me!"

"Johann is dead because of our sins! But I won't let you try to make another contribution to our faults!" shouted Demitra.

Abigail could only laugh and said, "It's only business…nothing personal."

"What are you talking about?!" asked Atari.

"Well, I guess I should just say it," she replied, "I hate yaoi! I hate your worship for boy's love!"

"W-WHAT DID YOU JUST…!?" shouted Annabelle.

"I hate it because of YOU!" said Abigail, "You guys ruined the meaning of love between two males and continued to act soooooo great to the ones you worshiped for! But what about the hetero ones like Aki and Nitori…or more so with Sei and Gou?!"

"And what do you intend to do with us?!" asked Xing, "You can't defeat us alone!"

"You're right that's true…however…I really didn't want to end your miserable lives," she replied, "After I saw what you have done to this land and to your people, I had enough!"

She laughed a psycho-tone as she continued, "_However, once my people arrive here…I'll enjoy the peace and quiet when you're all gone from this world!_"

The other girls' gasped in shock as they realized what she was saying before her; Denise was far beyond upset to even reply at the meaning of this even though she had several warning signs beforehand but simply ignored it…

"H-how could YOU DO THIS TO US!?" shouted Xing, soaring down towards her with her staff at the ready, "YOU TRAITOR! BECAUSE OF YOU THERE WILL NOT BE A HOME LEFT FOR ANYONE!"

Abigail laughed and used her powers to propel Xing back, throwing her towards a rock while the other girls were still somewhat in a shocking daze from this revelation before them.

* * *

**Inside the Suiei Temple:**

Alex rushed through around, checking on the walls, the floor, the pillars while the others were doing the same thing, trying to find clues or scriptures that would hopefully get the people to stop fighting.

"This is impossible!" said Rin, "With such of the old language here, there's no way we can save them!"

Makoto walked up towards the altar and removed the cloth, seeing a set of strange yet familiar symbols. The others joined up as they saw the symbol of Time and Life.

"Th-those symobls!" gasped Nagisa.

"Yes…it's the same ones that Sergi and I used to have on our necks," said Alex, remembering his days with the Ignika tattoo, "It was because of us that made this continent rise from the ocean depths…time…life…"

"But you and Sergi don't have that ability, right?" asked Rei.

"That's right," he nodded, "We used the last of the contract to make this land a home for everyone. I don't have the power of life anymore nor does my brother with time."

Anastasia pointed to another inscription on the altar as it had a symbol of wings that almost matched the one that she had on her back.

"They match!" said Rin.

_So it's true…_thought Anastasia, _my time here then…_

"A-Anya?" asked Alex, looking at the princess.

"Is something the matter?" asked Nagisa.

"It's nothing," she replied, "You have to get back outside and stop them from going crazy. I know what I have to do from here on out."

"Promise me…" said Alex, "That you won't die."

"I won't" she smiled as her eyes glowed neon blue again.

The others began to make their way out while Nagisa briefly watched as Anastasia floated up ontop of the table while her wings began to glow from golden yellow to white light, creating sparks of spheres floating around.

"From this point on…" she muttred, "Be free…"

In front of her, Johann smiled and replied, "Thank you…"

* * *

_What happened after that...was speechless...bright lights exploded from the temple, striking every of the combatants and the leaders, filling back their hearts that they lost. The Magic Six gasped in shock as they could see through the waters while trying not to get blinded by the bright lights all around._

_A storm of sakura petals rained all around as everyone screamed in pain from the energies unleashed, destroying the darkness that was locked in each of the individuals._

_All the lies…forgotten memories…hatred…vengeance…and perhaps pride and jealousy…_

_Everything was finally changed…finally…it has ended._

The Magic Six broke out of the water barrier and saw several people crying and hugging for joy as they were all reunited together for the first time in many years of separation. The clan leaders turned their heads and gasped at the sight of the six guys before them, realizing that they did exist after all these years.

"Heavens have mercy on us!" cried Annabelle as she was already crying, begging for forgiveness.

Atari turned to see Xing still standing there in pure shock while Denise was looking like as if she woke up from a longer hibernation…

Finally, they could all hear those powerful words…

**_"I swim…"_**

**_"Free…"_**

**_"For the team!"_**

**_"For my precious bonds of friendship!"_**

**_"To strive for every beauty!"_**

**_"Because it is OUR destiny!"_**

The swampy clouds around them dissolved away as the sunlight shinned through at last, showing a series of airships high above while a smaller plane arrived on one of grassy islets where Beatrice and the others walked out to see this reunion finally.

"BEATRICE!" screamed Claudia as she was already hugging her with tears on her face.

The Av-Matoran also arrived as Amnat grabbed Abigail before she could make an escape, bonding her hands in chains of solid light while Kotoph held her by the left with Raditor by her right.

"You will listen to what Beatrice has to say, you understand?!" asked Kelos.

"Y-yes," sighed Abigail with a hint of anger while lowering her head.

Beatrice walked towards the traitor while the other clan leaders stood behind her.

"Abigail Clarice. Your crimes against Lynwin are worthy of death! However, that is…against my vows of harming a living being. Therefore, you are to be imprisoned," said Beatrice.

Abigail looked at her with anger in her eyes while the other lady continued, "And no one will ever speak a word to you or show any kindness. You won't have a friend in this world."

"You think you might have won!" replied Abigail, "But you have not seen the taste of my victory!"

"But I don't owe you any kindness," answered Beatrice softly.

Abigail grumbled to herself while the Av-Matoran took her away on a separate airship while Beatrice turned to hug her friends once more as they were all crying with happiness.

"We finally did it," smiled Alex.

"For now it is," nodded Rin, "But we still have to fight though…"

"He's right," said Rei, "The Bolsheviks are still on their way. We have to hurry!"

"We'll stay and fight off the invasion!" replied Atari while Annabelle nodded in agreement.

"Right, but what about the people?" asked Claudia, "Not everyone is gathered or evacuated!"

"The other airships have taken the innocent people out, I made sure of that," said Beatrice, "And as for us…we got unwanted company showing up here. I think it's time that we show them what we really are made of after all this time."

"Please allow me to have some of my men to fight too, if that's alright?" asked Xing.

"I wanna see momo-chan!" said Takuya.

"We do owe him some lovely time," agreed Kazuteru, casuing several of the girls to blush and giggle a little.

"I swear nothing changes here," smirked Denise.

Alex gasped in his mind as his head was already a splitting headache. Rei turned to him, "What's the matter?!"

"Th-they're here…they just got to the western edge of the continent!" gasped Alex.

The others gasped as Atari replied, "My stronger robots are here for combat, I'll send them on their way to their battle positions!"

"I'll get my witches rounded up for the skies!" said Annabelle.

"We still have to evacuate some of the people here though," answered Rin, "Not everyone here is a combatant, right?

"We'll make the arrangements for it," said Beatrice, "But you guys get moving and ready, they'll be here soon."

The team nodded as they rocketed their way up to the skies, preparing for the battle ahead…

**~Episode 7 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 8 PV~**

**Anastasia**: I have to…I must!

**Alex: **You guys, we have to get Anastaisa out!

**Beatrice: **Now's not the time to worry for her, she'll be out when her time is here.

**Rei: **W-what are you…?

**Felix: **Give me the princess and no one will be hurt!

**Atari: **We won't let you take our home!

**Annabelle: **Say goodbye to your false hopes and dreams you filthy hungry bastards!

**Anastasia: **You guys…there's something that you have to do for this land!

**Nagisa: **Next Time Free!**_ Suiei Revolution Part 2 – Attack of the Bolsheviks vs. Lynwins_****, **_what will become of our home once we learn the ultimate secret of this land entirely!?_


	9. Episode 8: Suiei Revolution Part 2

_**E**_**_pisode 8: _****_水泳レボリューションパート_****_2: Lynwins_****_対ボルシェビキの攻撃_****_  
Suiei Revolution Part 2 – Attack of the Bolsheviks vs. Lynwins_**

_That courage is easy_

_Now that you're not alone_

_Forever more_

_Oooh..._

* * *

**~Back on Planet Duniya, 4 Years Later**

**Lynhaven's Bar/Restaurant, Iwamara Village**

The Business going on at the restaurant was busy as ever; with more customers and visitors from the other nations around, the season was intense but at least worth while. The town itself was becoming a touristic location with great attractions and opportunities for living.

Inside the restaurant, Georgia placed out the drinks to her customers at the bar counter, "Here ya go!"

In the kitchen, Shirahama and a handful of other guys and girls were already cooking up the dishes, mixing the ingredients as well as frying and baking the food up. A group of servers and assistants walked around to check up on the customers as well as taking their orders.

Anne turned to one of the booths and saw a lone person sitting down, she walked up to the person and asked, "Welcome to Lynhaven's may I take your order?"

"Yes, I would like the season's special," replied the customer, "And for drink, I'll take vodka on the rocks."

"Alrighty," she replied as she wrote down on the slip, "Do you have a verification on your I.D?"

The customer took it out as she checked on the year and nodded, "Thanks."

Awlida walked in with her twin children and waved to her friends.

"Mommy, I wanna eat!" said Tsubasa.

"Me too!" moaned Tsubaki.

As Anne was about to go say hi, the customer asked, "Excuse me miss…but is this where…the Magic Six used to be at?"

Anne gasped to herself but she took a smile and said, "Yes. I'll be back with your order in about 15 – 20 minutes. Your drinks will be here shortly."

Awlida hugged Anne as the former said, "Now children, say hi to your aunt now."

"Anne-chan!" they both replied as they giggled and hugged her while Awlida could only shake her head with a smile.

"I swear, both of you won't change," chuckled Awlida.

"Don't worry about it," smiled Anne, turning to the kids, "You both hungry? What do you want to eat?"

* * *

Across the town, Deana skipped her way down the hill, entering the village while Glena was trying to catch up.

Ever since Rei and the others left Aeuropa City, the two finally agreed to be united together through marriage and with some "sneaky" measures being taken, they were secretly married and moved out from the main part of Aeuropa, heading to a district that was more like in the suburbs. However, despite that, they faced some issues with the same-sex marriage but the community that they live was at least very pleasant.

And now here they are, entering Iwamara as part of their honey moon…

"Come on honey! This place is beautiful!" smiled Deana.

"Please keep it down," replied Glena, "I know that you are happy but I don't know if I want everyone to know that we are together. They might not be accepting of us."

"Maybe but I am this town though is more understanding than Aeuropa City!" said Deana, pointing out to the seas, "I mean look at the sunset babe!"

"Well if you want to eat," answered Glena, "I know of a good restaurant based on the brochures."

"Oh?" she asked, "Where at?"

"Well let's go find out," smiled Glena

Back in the restaurant, Shirahama flipped over the dough and was trying to sing some sort of an opera at first even though it sounded awful. The other workers could only chuckle as they were busy doing their assigned roles. Then, Shira had an idea and decided to try to mimic the song that Rasputin sang back from the battle.

"Be careful or else you'll turn up to a monster!" teased Anne while chuckling.

Shira stopped and said, "Yeah…"

Deana walked inside with Glena as they were both amazed at the peaceful atmosphere of people laughing, talking, eating as if they were all a family. Glena turned her head and saw a table and said, "Let's sit there."

After sitting down one of the bus boys provided them with some water and said, "Welcome ladies, how was your day?"

"It's nice out here!" smiled Deana.

"I'll get Anne to ready up on your order," he replied.

"Thank you," said Glena.

Deana opened up the menu and skimmed through the appetizers, main dishes, sides, etc., looking for the beverages and found the alcoholic drinks.

"Oh my, they have such an interesting variety!" said Deana.

"Don't drink too much," replied Glena.

"B-but this is our honeymoon and...!" began Deana when Anne walked up to their table with her order notepad.

"Hi ladies, may I please take your order?" asked Anne.

"Uh yeah," blushed Glena.

"Did I hear that it was your honeymoon?" she asked.

Deana blushed with a nod as Anne congratulated them while Georgia clapped her hands and some of the other people in the restaurant raised the glasses and cheered for them. Deana watched as Glena was hiding her face in the menu.

"I'll take some martini slush," said Deana, "With the Pina-Colada flavor."

"I'll have Virgins on the Beach," said Glena, slowly revealing her blush-red face.

"Girl you're taking it too safely," smirked Deana, "But it's gonna go down tonight in our room!"

"Deana!" blushed Glena.

"Uh can you two please hold those things to yourself…we uh…we got kids here," said Anne.

"Oh?" replied Deana as she turned her head to see a young lady feeding two of her children.

"They're so cute!" smiled Glena.

Awlida was feeding her children with little peanut butter sandwiches and apple sauce with milk to drink.

"My goodness they are adorable!" said Deana.

"Yeah, they're cute!" smiled Glena before turning her head up and gasped as she saw what looked like…

"Deana! Look!" gasped Glena.

The two saw a photo of what looked like Rei and the others standing together happily in front of the restaurant.

"R-Rei…a-all of them!" said Deana.

Anne's eyes widened a little, "You guys know them?"

Awlida's ears perked opened as soon as she heard this. She swiftly grabbed her little kids and walked up to Anne and the other girls, saying, "When did you guys meet!?"

"Well I knew Rei for many years…" replied Deana, "He used to live in Aeuropa City and went to the same school we did."

"We'll definitely talk more after my shift ends! I cannot wait to hear more about this!" smiled Anne.

"Me too! Is it okay if we sit here with you guys?" asked Awlida.

"It's fine, I'll stay clean on my language," blushed Deana.

"Mommy! Mommy!" giggled the twins happily.

"Oh my gosh, they are cute! Are they yours?" asked Glena.

"Yes," smiled Awlida, turning to her kids, "Now introduce yourself."

"Tsubasa-chan!" said the male twin.

"Tsubaki-chan!" giggled the female twin.

"My name is Deana, and this is my honey, Glena," replied Deana.

"Nice to meet you," smiled Glena, reaching out to their little hands for a cute handshake.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Anne finished her shift but they all went upstairs to the house level. They were already invited by Georgia to stay over for a bit longer even though it was already late.

"Wow, it's nice up here! You can see the ocean!" said Glena.

"Thanks," replied Anne.

"I'll take my kids to bed now, it's late for them," nodded Awlida.

"I don't wanna go to bed!" whined Tsubasa.

"Yeah! We wanna stay up too!" agreed Tsubaki.

Awlida bend down on her knees to her kids and said, "That's too bad. I thought that if you two go to the bed earlier we would wake up in the morning and go to the beach...but if don't want to go."

The twins started to cry in response to this.

"Aw, now why are you crying? I thought that you didn't want to go. Or is it because you don't want to sleep?" asked Awlida.

Tsubasa could barely sniff out his tears while Tsubaki answered, "The beach is always fun!"

"So will you go to sleep?" asked Awlida, "I promise to tell you a brief story about some brave twins who saved the world."

The two nodded as Tsubasa answered, "Can we at least stay here with Anne-chan's?"

"Of course," laughed Awlida, "Who said I was going to take you both back to the house at this hour?"

Anne held Tsubaki while Awlida held hands with Tsubasa, taking them to their rooms. Deana turned to watch the two heading to the hallway while Shirahama walked over to the room.

"Oh we got some guests; evening ladies," he said, "My name is Shirahama but I'm called as Shira for short."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Glena and this is the most important person in my life Deana," nodded Glena.

"Hey," replied Deana.

Georgia finally got into the room and said, "Thank god it's over for the night. Business is successful!"

She gasped at the shock before realizing that there were guests around, "Oh good evening ladies."

Awlida and Anne returned with the former saying, "We'll be spending the night here. My kids didn't want to leave."

"That's alright," smiled Georgia.

Deana looked at a series of photos that showed the Magic Six residing here in Iwamara both and after their "World Tour".

"They're really happy," said Deana, "It's been 4 years now, right?"

"Alex used to be an employee here with some other people," replied Georgia.

"I remember him saying something about that," answered Glena, "He said there was a restaurant in a scenic area."

"I miss them so much," sighed Anne.

"Yeah... it's not the same without them," agreed Shira.

"I wish there was a chance that they would come back...I would love them to meet the twins," said Awlida sadly.

"They told us that they had to return to this other world...Earth, I think it was called," replied Deana.

Georgia was about to say something but her phone was ringing, "You guys go on ahead, I'll be back."

"Do any of you guys know about this Earth?" asked Glena.

"Not much," said Awlida, shaking her head.

"They told us about their hometown and some other things but other than that we know nothing," added Awlida.

"True," nodded Shirahama, feeling a bit upset, "_But the worse thing is that we don't know if they're even alright now. They can be in trouble and we won't know about it!_"

"**_I'm afraid trouble is only the beginning for them_**," said a voice.

They turned to see the cloaked figure as Anne remembered him earlier. The figure unveiled his hood as his appearance was a bit tan with black hair and green eyes, wearing a brown cloak over his desert garments.

"It's been a while," said Masaru, "But I see new faces here.

The young lady walked in as well, revealing her tanned face with dark brown hair and blue eyes, surprising Deana and Glena with shock.

"No worries, these are our friends from the desert," said Anne.

"Yes, but what do you mean there's trouble?" asked Awlida.

"What's happening?" asked Shira.

"My name is Akane Chikako...my partner here is Masaru Taiki. We are from the desert town of Neo Tabuk," said Akane.

"I've heard about that city!" gasped Deana, "Rin was a prince!"

"Yes, he did share a reign of power for a bit of time," nodded Akane.

Masaru turned around to grab the water bowl and explained, "Akane has been working secretly with the new government, watching over the Magic Six for a bit of time. She was not able to always watch over them all the time but she has seen enough fragments to picture the horror of their journey."

"W-what?!" gasped Shira and Awlida.

"Please tell us!" said Anne, "If there's anything we can do, we'll do it!"

"My friends, _once you know the truth...there will be no turning back, you all understand?_" asked Akane.

"For all of them, I wish to know!" replied Deana.

"She's right!" agreed Glena, "No one dares to hurt our friends!"

"We understand the terms," said Awlida and Anne while Shira nodded.

Masaru set the bowl down on the table while Akane took out a wooden, flat, circular object with various imprints of an ancient design while chanting;

"Kupu i te rangi o te mua ... whakaatu ki a matou i te kite a to tatou mau hoa ..."  
(**English**: Heavenly words of the past...show us the vision of our friends...)

They watched as the circle spun around the water bowl, slowly going faster and faster until it was a blur. Then, the waters in the bowl swirled up and unleashed a hologram on the wall, showing the city of Lynwin-Mu in ruins through the swamp with various people fighting over for power.

"I-is that…!?" asked Deana, shocked.

"The city…it's in ruins!" gasped Glena.

The images changed as they saw the Magic Six fighting to keep their group together when a blonde haired being used her powers to capture Rei and Nagisa, causing Awlida to start crying a little.

"R-Rei….N-Nagisa…" she sniffed while hiding her face.

The others gasped as they saw Rin and Makoto also getting captured by the fangirls.

"I thought my obsession with Rei was bad enough," said Deana, a bit disturbed, "_But these girls…__**why are they FIGHTING LIKE THIS!?**_"

"They have forgotten who ruled their homeland," replied Akane, "They fought over each other based on lies and false prophecies and hopes."

"This is…far beyond a mess," said Shirahama.

"But Alex…" said Awlida, feeling so sad, "Oh, I can't believe this!"

"Rei…" muttred Deana sadly.

They continued to watch the scenes as they saw the group reuniting together happily in Manorial along with battle at the Suiei Temple as it is now happening as they are watching…

* * *

**Back on Earth…**

**The Battle of Lynwin: Lynwins vs. Bolsheviks!**

The villagers from the fragmented cities gathered together onto the airships, taking the ramp/stairs up to the main level.

"Hurry!" shouted Rin, "There's not much time left!"

He turned to his headset and shouted, "Makoto! Nagisa! You see anything yet?"

"Nope!" said Nagisa as he, Rei, and Alex were high above the skies, trying to set up the water barriers. The three were already in the midst of taking care of the barriers in hopes to buy the people some time to escape and block the air forces of their enemies.

Back down below, Makoto brought up an injured villagers safely while Haruka stood at the base of the airship as he heard from Atari that the robots were already put in their checkpoints.

"Rin!" shouted Makoto, "Take her up! There are a least a dozen more injured people!"

* * *

The airplanes arrived in the western edge of the continent, throwing bombs down to the first village they see even though the people have been evacuated.

"We are expecting our "friend" to be by the temple. First line, go to the ruins! Other lines stay in the skies until you're called for!" shouted Felix, "As for my pet, I hope it is ready…"

The airplanes opened and fired their rockets and bombs, descending down to the abandoned village of Ladrones, encasing it through the flames and ashes. Other airplanes fired their rockets, aiming to the east for Lynwin-Mu.

* * *

On one of the airships, Sergi, Momotarou, Nao, Kikuya, and Shiina looked over through the window and saw several of the people trying to board into the other ships while the Magic Six and their allies were setting up for the battle.

Kisumi and Sousuke were still down below with Chigusa in terms of helping the people along with Makoto and Rin.

"It's such as sight up here," said Sergi.

"I wish I could fight too!" replied Momotarou, "It's not fair I have to sit up here and just watch!"

Nao rested his hand over Momo's shoulder and said, "It's not safe. You haven't gained any abilities of your own."

"I swear," muttered Momotarou, "If they mess with my bro and Gou-san!"

Ikuya turned his head to Shiina and silently asked, "Don't you think it's our time yet?"

"No…witch boy says there's more to be done," he replied, "But because we are like Sousuke…we are responsible for those who are close…if not the same."

"Tsk," growled Ikuya, "I still cannot stand…"

"I know you don't like him!" said Shiina, "But you have to snap out of it! It's not their fault ever since the Time Loop and…"

"I know," hissed Ikuya, glaring at Shiina, "However…to think that we could only stand by and watch…"

"But even so," he replied, "I am glad to at least live while this place was still a paradise…"

"Probably," said Ikuya, "But we know how it's all going to end though…not only this battle…_but the one down the road…_"

* * *

Back in the skies, the trio heard a fainting noise from the distance.

"W-what's that?!" asked Nagisa.

"Are they here?!" asked Rei, worried.

"Haru!" shouted Alex through his headset, "Is anything coming this way?!"

"Rockets are soaring out now, the robots are being sent to shoot them down," he replied.

"Shit!" growled Alex as he looked down to see a few people still trying to get on, "It's gonna be a close call!"

"RIN!" shouted Rei, "Is everyone finally on!?"

"The last batch of people!" replied Rin.

"You guys!" shouted Makoto through the headsets, "There are rockets!"

About 10 different rockets finally appeared through the clouds, exploding on the water shield as steam grew from the impact.

"Shit!" gasped Rei.

Nagisa tried to make some last minute layer barriers to replace the damaged ones but was pulled by Rei and Alex.

"This isn't the time right now! We have to regroup!" said Alex.'

* * *

**Down Below…**

"Annabelle!" shouted Rin through his microphone, "Get your witches out now!"

"On the way!" she replied.

"Rei, Alex, Nagisa! The witches are being deployed into battle!" said Rin.

"At least it'll buy us some time!" replied Alex.

"Gou! Are you guys doing okay by the Eastern Front?" asked Rin.

"Yes!" she replied through her headset, "We're okay here for now!"

"You guys go on ahead, we'll be on standby!" answered Sei.

"Nitori, has Anastasia got out from the temple yet?" asked Rin.

"No Rin-senpai!" he answered, "The temple is still glowing!"

Makoto and Haruka arrived to where Rin was standing by the mud islet that led to the former temple as Haruka called to Atari, "We need more robots on the front line!"

"You got it, Haru-chan!" she echoed.

I guess that won't change either, he thought while Makoto chuckled.

"We should meet up with the others," said Rin.

"But shouldn't we just wait a bit more?" asked Makoto.

"There's not much time left before they get here!" he answered.

* * *

Back up in the clouds, Alex turned to Nagisa and said, "Hey, go ahead of us and check if Rin's alright…Nagisa? Nagisa?"

But the blonde's thought was elsewhere as he stood in a darken, strange place as he heard thundering footsteps.

"W-what is that!?" asked Nagisa.

Two titanic-like figures stood before him, wearing an array of clothes that looked like a combination of various styles with weapons of some kind that were even beyond descriptive. One of them donned in green, blue, and red hues while the other in gold, purple, and pink colors with stylized hair and faces and eyes.

"Welcome…Suiei Hazuki," said the titan in the green, blue, and red, "Do not be afraid. You are safe here for the moment in this while time outside has only slown down for a bit."

"Why am I here and who are you?" asked Nagisa.

"In time," said the other figure, "_You and the others will learn the truth of your abilities. However, three of you have already decided one path while the other three have picked another path_."

"What do you mean?" asked the blonde.

"**_Three shall walk together in the path of Fortitude...taking on the name of Renagal. The other three shall become myself as Riruko, the power of Courage_**," said Riruko.

"Remember Nagisa, only by uniting together will give you all the strength for what is yet to come..." replied Renagal, "Until we meet again…farewell."

"Wait!" shouted Nagisa, "I…I don't understand!"

* * *

"Nagisa!" shouted Rei.

"W-what?!" gasped the blonde as he shook his head while looking around with a bit of shock.

"Are you okay?" asked Alex.

"Oi!" shouted Rin through their headsets, "Are you three going to meet us down or you want us to come up?"

"We'll be on our way down!" said Nagisa.

The three turned to see more rockets hitting on the shield, exploding with flames and steam.

"Let's go!" nodded Rei as they descended down back to the others.

* * *

On the airships, Sergi, Aki, and Momo followed Beatrice through the hallways, heading to one of the central chambers on the ships.

"So uh…where are we going?" asked Momotarou.

"We are going to help your brother and the others," replied Beatrice, opening the door to reveal a large-size chamber with three massive looking vehicles. One was a smaller, green-like vehicle with a single Midak Skyblaster. The second was wider, a bit more lightweight but larger in size with blue and silver colors while the third vehicle was massive in size that almost towered the other two with hues of red.

"Rockoh T3, Jetrax T6, and Axalara T9," read Sergi.

"Are these the ones from L.A.?" asked Aki.

"Yes, the Main HQ of Terran Nost prepared these vehicles for you guys. You will ride them into battle and fight off the Bolsheviks," explained Beatrice.

"I want to ride that red one!" said Momo, walking up to it while Sergi had his eyes on the blue-sliver vehicle of Jetrax T6.

"I think you're better off with Rockoh T3," said Beatrice, "Axalara T9 is designed for those who driven vehicles with experience."

Aki sort of blushed at that part but knew that she was going to be taking on this one even though Momotarou already grumbled on how tiny the T3 was.

"It is faster though on the T3 which I know you love your speed," smiled Beatrice.

Sergi sat down on the chair of the T6 and asked, "So uh…how do we start?"

Momo sighed and got on the T3 while Aki got on the T9 as their clothes began to transform into more armor-like with a specialized helmet with a Heads-Up-Display feature.

"Those who ride on this vehicles are granted with the vehicle's abilities through their minds," said Beatrice, "And it appears that they have chosen you."

"Bu-but how do we even drive these!?" asked Sergi.

"Let yourself become one with the vehicle," she answered.

"I'm ready!" smirked Momo, "Let's take 'em down!"

The trio pressed their hands on a pad to turn the vehicles on while Beatrice opened the trap door to let them fly down into the skies.

"Good luck, and may you find victory for the team," she smiled.

The three soared down and sort of struggled a little but after a few moments, the three made their way across the skies, heading towards Rei, Alex, and Nagisa along with Rin, Makoto and Haruka.

"Wh-what's that!?" shouted Rei, pointing at the vehicles.

"EEEH!?" gasped Rin as he saw Momotarou.

"Aki-chan!?" shouted Nagisa.

"B-brother!?" cried Alex.

The trio hovered their vehicles below them as Momo replied, "We're taking to the front lines!"

"I can't agree any more!" said Aki.

They all turned to see several dozen of airplanes surrounding the water barrier, shooting it down with their bombs, guns and other explosive weapons.

"They're here!" said Makoto.

Momo, Aki, and Sergi soared their way up to the top of the bubble where they saw the airplanes trying to break in like an angry swarm. The Magic Six soared up not far behind to see the invasion finally happening.

"Brother, it's too dangerous for you!" said Alex.

"Are you sure you three can handle this?" asked Rin.

"I'm ready to shoot some bitches down!" smirked Momotarou.

"I won't let them get too carried away," said Aki.

"I'll be okay," nodded Sergi while Rei smiled.

Alex carefully drew up his powers of the water, creating an opening hole down below, "Go! Hurry before they see that entrance!"

The three soared their way down to exit while they readied on their weapons as well.

"I hope they'll be alright," muttered Rin.

Haruka looked up to the water barrier as the planes continued to break it shield down.

"But what about Anastasia?" asked Makoto, "She hasn't got out yet from the temple!"

"We don't have time to check on her," said Nagisa.

Alex turned his head as he saw a dozen of larger looking rockets, heading towards them, "YOU GUYS WATCH OUT!"

The others gasped as 10 massive rockets hit on the exact same spot, finally breaking down the water shield as the heat vaporized the water.

"I wish the Suiei Gods were here!" muttered Rei.

"They are counting on us now," said Rin.

"I won't let them destroy out home!" growled Alex as his eyes glowed neon yellow. The other readied on their powers as well when they heard a rumbling voice of laughter.

**_"You are such a fool…Magic Six!"_**

They gasped at the voice, turning to find the source but there was none to be found. After a moment, the clouds broke away as a massive looking robot floated before them with the driver inside as Felix Lenin, the long future descendant of Vladimir

**_"Give me the princess…and no one will be harmed!" _**

"I won't let you take her!" said Alex, readying his skyblaster.

"You will not take this land!" added Rei.

"And you will die!" growled Makoto.

**_"You have 3 seconds to give me Anastasia!" _**hissed Felix.

Behind the robot, Momo, Aki and Sergi saw the massive enemy trying to threaten the team to retrieve Anastasia. Aki and Momo readied on their vehicle's skyblasters but the robot turned and fired massive energy blasts towards them.

"WATCH OUT!" screamed Sergi.

The two narrowly dodged the blast as it melted some of the old buildings down.

_"This land shall belong to us! By right of my long ago Ancestor, I claim this land!"_

The temple of the Suiei Gods began to glow brighter and brighter light, blinding almost everyone in the close proximity.

"A-ANASTASIA?!" shouted Alex.

"The princess!" gasped Makoto.

"What's going on?!" cried Rei.

Waves of energy radiated out of the temple, blasting the enemies down and away. The robot that Felix rode on was still able to stay upright as he watched the temple unfolding itself.

A massive white, shiny bird emerged out from the temple, looking at the battle field before her, she saw her enemy standing in his massive robot with its tools and weapons ready. Part of its body had hints of magenta and teal feathers dominated by the white of innocence. Its beak was golden and its eyes were blue and white glowing in addition to the powers unleashed.

"I-is that…?" trembled Nagisa.

The Anastasia Bird flapped her wings, unleashing waves of wind blowing at her enemies while flying above the temple.

"Magic Six…you must leave now…" she spoke, "Out of all the missions and our duties we have here…you have the most important one…that needs to be fulfilled."

"What mission?!" asked Makoto.

"Everyone has been evacuated onto the ships...and..._now it is your duty now to go beneath the waves…and fulfill this land's final wish,_" she replied.

"The Land's Final Wish…" muttered Rin.

"Please you have to go and…" she shouted before revealing the final message in their minds, shocking them.

"O-Our home!" gasped Nagisa, "W-we can't!"

"Please…" said Anastasia, "_You have to do it! It's only best for the people here! It's better than allowing these fiends to take it over._"

Alex spilled a tear and asked, "Then what about you!? What will happen?!"

"_That…is my own decision_," she replied.

"Wh-what do you mean!?" asked Rei.

"Anya…" muttered Nagisa.

"Go…the Suiei Gods are waiting for you…they are finally here!" she replied.

The Felix robot fired his blasts towards the boys but the Anastasia Bird unleashes waves of power from her wings, dissolving the blasts away.

"GO!" she shouted, flapping her wings to teleport the boys away from the swamp, sending them back towards the region of Hawaii by the former Honolulu township where the Suiei Gods were finally waiting for them.

"Oh at last!" said Suiei Matsuoka, hugging Rin.

"We were unable to get into the continent or even close...but it looks like you've managed to put a dent in its curse," said Suiei Nanase.

"Oh Nagisa you lil'…I miss you!" added Suiei Hazuki, while hugging him tightly.

"We know how hard it has been," nodded Suiei Ryugazaki, hugging Rei as well.

"If you guys couldn't get onto the continent, how did you…?" asked Haruka.

"We observed the world on the other lands…and they too, have suffered similar consequences. There were battles in Iwatobi and in Cleveland in regards to your story as well," explained Suiei Nanase, "However, thanks to the power from Anastasia, she has been able to at least reverse it."

"What will happen to her?" asked Alex.

"…just leave her be," said Suiei Marotta, "She will do what she must do now at this point on."

Suiei Tachibana snapped his fingers, transforming their clothes into more like underwater, submarine gear with full suits and oxygen tanks and extra goggles.

"Your mission continues beneath the sea," explained Suiei Matsuoka, "Beatrice…has also prepared us a special submarine for you all."

"A submarine?" asked Rei.

"Yes," nodded Ryugazaki.

The six watched as a strange looking creature-hybrid vehicle emerged out from the water and crawled its way over towards them. It had what looked like long pointed legs with red lights that function as its eyes in black and metallic colored armored plates. Makoto was already hiding behind Haruka in a bit of fear from the mighty of this new arrival.

Alex seemed in a bit of distaste as he remembered this creature from one of the stories he read about this; how could it be possible for a living being serve as a vehicle?

"This is the Toa Terrain Crawler," he muttered.

"Well it's definitely some sort of a semi-living thing," said Rei, a bit fascinated.

"Time is of the essence," replied Suiei Nanase, "Go…and we'll be in your hearts now."

The Suiei Gods re-merged themselves into the boys, increasing their powers while they heard laughter from Felix.

_"There's no escape…"_ echoed Felix.

"Hurry!" said Makoto.

"We'll be out of time!" agreed Rin as they climbed to the side of the creature, opening the hatch to get inside. Once the hatch was closed, the creature turned around and made its way back into the ocean, heading down to the depths far below…

* * *

**Lynhaven's Bar Upstairs, Iwamara, Planet Duniya**

Although it seemed like only an hour or so, already they were presented with so much information. Awlida checked the clock and saw that it was already after 10:30 PM.

"So this means that they have to end this?" asked Deana.

"It'll be hard for them…" said Awlida.

"I'm worried, this isn't fair! If only I was there with them!" snapped Glena.

"They are able to do it...but will they? It was their home..." muttered Anne.

"Evil has transcend both the past and the future...but I know they will overcome it," replied Akane, "And now that you know the enemy of them...this enemy is also our enemy."

"That's what shocked me!" answered Awlida, "I would NEVER expected our enemy to take her hands on both worlds like that!"

"I don't know much about this...'bitch' but if I had an opportunity, I'd smack her ass down!" agreed Deana.

"Who wouldn't?" nodded Glena.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Anne.

"There must be something we can do!" said Shirahama

"Yes, anything!" agreed Awlida.

Georgia walked back into the room from her phone call and said, "You guys, I just got a word from Jadwiga."

"Eh?" asked Deana as the others turned to her.

"The Watcher's are planning to raid the Chirottori region. But it's a suicide mission," explained the restaurant owner.

"A suicide mission?" asked Glena.

"Jadwiga, Matryona and Varvara are already doing some scouting not far from there. They'll be back and let us know what is going on," she replied.

"Well I hope so soon!" answered Shira, "I'm ready to take anyone down!"

"It's all in a matter of time before a new war begins…and it may be the last," said Georgia.

"The Last…?" asked Deana.

"**_A war that might destroy the heavens…_**" echoed Kaarina's voice.

"EEEEEH!?" screamed Glena, hugging across Deana, "W-what was that!?"

"Kaarina…" muttered Awlida, "She didn't…"

"Kaarina?" asked Deana.

"She's a blind prophet-star gazer...she foresees the future. However, she speaks a lot of her words in riddles," explained Akane.

"It can be a little annoying. I don't understand why prophets have to speak in riddles. Why can't they just say it normally?" sighed Shirahama.

Deana had enough of chatter so she got up and said, "I will go."

"What are you saying!?" asked Glena.

Her partner turned around and said, "We have to help them. We can't let this bitch take over our world and their world too!"

"I'll go too!" replied Glena.

"Jadwiga will send a group of agents here...and they'll help you guys to get ready," added Georgia.

Masaru turned to Akane with a nod as they both knew that it was almost time to begin soon.

"Then, let us prepare ourselves...and keep our hopes and our faith to the Magic Six," said Akane.

* * *

**Las Jangwa Desert**

The trio were traveling through the central desert of the planet as they were locating the Chirottori region. It has not been seen by any outsiders for many years but everyone has heard of the Volcano of Mt. Etcetera where various monsters with fire-based abilities live there.

"I can almost smell the blood from here," sniffed Matryona.

"We'll have our playtime?" asked Varvara.

"It's not time yet," said Jadwiga, "However…since the day we rebelled against Pandora, we declared war on each other...a war that lasted for over 140 years. We may have a short span of peace in the last 3 years...but it's about to change."

"140 years eh?" asked Matryona.

"Now it's finally going to end," said Jadwiga.

"That's right," echoed the voice, "A great show is about to begin!"

"Shit!" growled Matryona.

"Awww, my grandchildren…" echoed Pandora's voice, "I see you're bringing them to me…how…kind."

"I won't let you have them!" said Jadwiga, readying her radioactive gun.

"Still stubborn aren't we?" echoed the voice, "How distasteful…none of you humans will ever learn."

"That's because we're not like you!" she growled, "Surrender now!"

"Me? Surrender!? HA! I think it's time I take you somewhere…" said Pandora as their vision around them began to blur, "Have fun trying to find me on your destination!"

* * *

**Back on Earth**

Annabelle rode on her broom stick as she flicked her fingers again to cause an airplane to explode into flames. She looked to her witches as they were already repelling several of the enemy forces as much as possible.

"You there, go up to the front lines and check on the status!" she shouted.

Atari was on her hover bike and floated next to her, "We lost a few dozen robots...and there's not much time to get them repaired either."

"I already lost about 50 witches...those damned airplanes and their propellers...not to mention the machine guns!" she replied.

The two watched another explosion of the airplane but were in shock to see who caused it; Momotarou flying on the Rockoh T3 firing his sky blasters at the airplanes.

"You doing alright ladies!?" he shouted.

Atari nodded while Annabelle said, "Yeah! But there's a ton of planes for this!"

Aki saw the Anastasia bird and the Robot that Felix rode on locked in a combat of their own; Anya's wings allowed her to at least blow her enemy across but the robot's strength was increasing. At the right moment, Aki soared down and carefully aimed for a possible weak spot that she observed earlier.

However, Felix turned and fired a blast right at Aki.

"WATCH OUT!" shouted Sergi as he tried to crash her out of the way while Claudia nearby saw what was happening and gasped.

The blast of energy struck the vehicle where Sergi rode on but instead of an explosion, the vehicle absorbed it, transforming from a blue-silver vehicle to a golden-yellow color due to the charge in energy.

"S-Sergi!" gasped Aki.

The younger brother smiled a smirk and continue driving his charged up Jetrax T6 as he turned to the robot before him. The bird screeched loudly and used its claws to try to tear off the armor while Sergi fired more of his skyblasters. However, the charged up energy produced even larger balls of light soaring across the scene.

Felix tried to move but was blocked by the bright light about to hit him, he released the emergency button to jump out and make his way down to the ground as the bright light incinerated the robot. However, at the last minute, he pushed himself to fall, tumbling down to the swamp.

Anastasia transformed back to her human self to see where he landed down while joined up with her to investigate this.

"Why did he even…?" she began.

The waters began to froth and boil as she turned to see Aki still on the T9, gasping at the sight.

"We better move!" said Xing, "Those waters are going to mutate him!"

She turned to rush back away and saw Atari, Claudia, and Annabelle nearby while Anastasia still observed the water. The ex-princess turned to see Beatrice arriving at the scene as well.

"All flight combatants resume fighting, swamp combatants evacuate to the ruins and wait upon the transports to bring you back up to the ships!" said Atari through the headsets.

Anastasia looked at Beatrice and said, "Thank you…"

A gigantic tentacle grabbed her as the descendant gasped, "A-Anastasia!?"

"You know this is it," she replied, "That my final decision has come…"

Beatrice looked at her with sadness, "I…I know."

The monster was almost going to throw her into the water as well when Sergi carefully aimed his skyblaster and fired a blast of light to break through the tentacle.

"However," she replied, breaking it into pieces, "There is one wish left that needs to be granted. But...the Magic Six...they have to fulfil their mission first...before I take in my final request!"

Her eyes glowed neon blue while they stood side to side with a smile on their faces.

"Let's end this monster, shall we?" asked Anastasia.

"Yes," smiled Beatrice as they readied for their battle against the monstrous Felix.

The mutated, tentacle monster opened its mouth and spat out blobs of mud and swamp water, forcing them to dodge the attack.

* * *

**Beneath the Pacific**

_Deep Sea to 50 Perimeter...31...32...33,000. Cast sight! Prepare for impact!_

Haruka opened his eyes and saw himself sitting on a throne-like seat with the others as they were all wakening up from waiting. Makoto, Haruka, and Rin sat together on one side and across from them was Nagisa, Rei, and Alex.

"W-where are we?" asked Nagisa.

The ceiling of the cabin opened as various hand-like robotic appendages connected by long cords swifted around, using wipes and cleaning utensils to clean them up from the battles. Makoto was laughing a little fro the tickling effect while Haruka blushed.

Nagisa also giggled around while Alex was still a bit shocked from recalling this creature. Rei watched the whole scenario before him with fascination as the hands carried razors, trimmers, toothbrushes, etc. To their surprise, none of the cords got tangled up.

_Release wapons and gear!_

The hands returned to the ceiling and brought down a new set of weapons for them to receive; Makoto received a double-edged sword while Haruka was handed with a melee weapon but rejected it. Rin smirked as he got a wicked-doube-edged razor shield while Nagisa received a pair of some sort of talons while Rei got a new sword with pinches. Alex resumed his Dragon Kopis Sword but it was modified with a glow in the dark light in the center of the blade.

_3...2...1 destination reach!_

The Terrain Crawler finally stopped as the interior shook a little from the sudden stoppage.

_Release Cordak Blasters!_

The hands returned to the ceiling and this time, a panel opened up, revealing a set of machine-like guns. Alex was rather surprised by this because again….it was all becoming like the stories he used to read. However, they each took one set of the blasters (Haruka took two)

_Mission Objected...and ready! Time is limited!_

Alex got up as his underwater gear locked into place. The others followed right behind as they both knew that they had little time to accomplish this task.

"Where's the exit?" asked Makoto.

Before their eyes, the chamber began to flood up with water, knowing that this was indeed an under water mission. The lights on the vehicle shut off, opening the door to the boys as the black water was all that was seen for miles around. They were at some series of mountain ranges and ocean trenches.

"Well then, are we ready?" asked Nagisa.

"Stay close now, I'll do my best to find it!" said Rin.

The six walked out and propelled themselves through the water, going for their underwater adventure through the darkness. Despite being strong swimmers, the pressure here was incredible and it was some practice and maneuvering to get used to.

It took a bit of time for their eyes to adapt but thanks to their devices, they were able to locate the place that they had to go.

"I think...we can all see it!" replied Alex.

"Well then, let's get a move on," nodded Rei.

The six began their long swim to a gigantic, massive pillar stone that towered before them. However, it would take a bit of time to get close enough to finally fulfill this mission.

However, far into the darkness, a faint of evil laughter can be heard, knowing that their feast has finally arrived.

**~Episode 8 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 9 PV~**

**Sousuke**: An important mission

**Aki**: One that will spell an end of one place…but the beginning of another…

**Kisumi**: I should have take my bazooka with me!

**Nitori**: Where's Rin-senpai and the others!?

**Gou**: O-onii-chan!?

**Sei: **We can only wait…

**Momo**: …don't tell me they…!?

**Sergi**: Next Time, Free! **_Suiei Revoltuion Part 3 – Destruction and Reconstruction_**_, big brother! Please don't die again!_


	10. Episode 9: Suiei Revolution Part 3

**_Episode 9: _****_水泳レボリューションパート_****_3: _****_破壊と復興_****_  
Suiei Revoltuion Part 3 – Destruction and Reconstruction_**

_Forever more…Forever…_

_Forever…Forever more…_

_Forever…Forever more…_

_Forever…_

_Forever more…Forever more…_

- "Murky" © Cryoshell 2010

* * *

**Flashback: Reign of the Magic Six, 10 years after "The Last Legend"**

**Lynwin Master Library**

Makoto sat down in the library while looking at an article from his tablet. He was on break from his teachings as he was already feeling a bit hungry. However, the recent news from other geologists and scientists were making a strange discovery which sort of intrigued him.

He read the first few lines of the article when heard a familiar voice of his beloved one walking in and sneaking up behind. Makoto turned to see Nagisa.

"Mako-chaaan!" smiled the blonde as he kissed him.

"Na-Nagisa!" gasped Makoto, "Wh-what are you doing here!? Aren't you supposed to be taking care of the animals?!"

"Says the teacher who's not teaching right now," he replied, "Hmm? What are you reading?"

"Well I'm on break," he coughed with a sigh, "And this…well…did you hear about that strange discovering from last week?"

"The one under the sea? Yeah," said Nagisa, "What about it?"

"Well apparently they're trying to figure out how far it goes down. No one has an idea," shrugged Makoto, "Some people are thinking that it goes as far down as the height of Mt. Everest. But I think it's more than that."

"Then what do you think?" asked the blonde.

"Not sure, but it's said that there are mountains beneath oceans that are taller than Everest," said Makoto.

He closed up the tablet and said, "I'm going for lunch, you got some spare time?"

"Always for you," smiled the blonde with a blink of his eye.

"Well then, let's go," nodded Makoto.

* * *

**Mount Aluk, Aluk Mountain Range**

Haruka and Alex sat on the hillside of the Aluk Mountains that had a series of cliffs. These mountains were not far from their home in which was an easy way to get some time for fresh air and seeing the water of the massive Lake Lynwin. Beyond the freshwater lake was the mainland of Lynwin and further out to the Pacific Ocean.

"You know, I've always love it up here," smiled Alex, "We can see almost like the world from here, even though we're only a half hour away from our home and the city."

"I suppose you're right…" said Haruka.

"I know, the water is you and I and the others…" he replied, "However…I've never thought though…it didn't cross my mind back then but…you think that we've could have done something…more?"

"What do you mean?" asked Haruka.

"It's just that…" began Alex but he stopped and smiled, "_Well as long as we're happy, **then it's all good, right?**_"

Haruka turned away and blushed a little, "I…I am happy."

"Oh Haru," smiled Alex, hugging from behind.

"It's almost late," he replied.

"I know, but how about we go to the falls down by the pond?" asked Alex, "At least you and I can…"

Haruka was beginning to take off and Alex smirked and tried to catch up, "That's definitely you alright!"

Alex stopped for a moment to check up on his phone and saw that it was a message from Nagisa. After reading it, he quickly ran down the trail to catch up with his partner while wondering what was going on with this land here.

_A stone cord_, thought Alex, _that holds this land up? What in the madness is going on?_

* * *

At Rin and Rei's house, the two sexy butterfly swimmers rested themselves in a nice hot tub to relax their aches from today.

"Ahhhhh, now this is quite a relief," smiled Rin.

"Yeah, definitely," agreed Rei.

Rin turned to grab the small glasses of champagne and replied, "I give a toast to you for your successful year on your modeling!"

"Thanks," he smiled and the two gently tapped the glasses before taking a sip.

Rin looked at his glass and muttered, "Soon it'll be my time…"

"Hmmm?" asked Rei.

"Another time to shine," he replied, "My day will soon be here too."

Rei could only smile as they both (well they all) knew that it would be the time of the Olympics and Rin was preparing much as possible for the last several years to achieve this dream originally from his father but now that he was already preparing a ton of goals; this was one for sure.

An hour later or so, the two got back inside to dry up. Rei got himself in his butterfly pajamas and read the news through his tablet.

"Well that's interesting?" muttered Rei.

"What's up sexy butterfly?" asked Rin.

"Nothing much…but, it looks like there's been such ongoing strange things about this…'underwater cord'," replied the megane.

"Oh I've heard about that!" said Rin, "The geologists were doing some excavating down by the old ruins of Wailua in Hawaii when they discovered a vast network of tunnels that led to a strange lava lake."

"Lava Lake? But what does it have to do with the cord?" asked Rei.

"Not sure, but I think one of the geologists from the university told Alex that it had to do with the lava lake being some sort of an anchor," he shrugged, "Anyway, we got a long day ahead."

"Right," said Rei as he closed off the lamp and they fell asleep, cuddling close together.

_Someday_, thought Rei, _I promise…_

* * *

The stone cord beneath the continent of Lynwin is a massive underside rock formation made by the lava from the earth when the continent rose from the ocean back in _The Last Legend._ At one point the cord thins out to a long, tubular pillar but the thickness and the diameter are still incredibly large. This, according to the Gods would last about 100,000 years before it would snap and cause a catastrophic disaster to the land.

Some earthquakes here and there from the tectonic plates would be absorbed by the cord depending how and what angle it hits it. However, there is a weak spot on the cord far down below the ocean near the point where it attached to the "mountain" deep in the ocean ridges.

**_…But what would happen if the cord is destroyed?_**

* * *

**~Present Day; Planet Duniya**

Akane and Masaru waited outside of Lynhaven's for the others. They were already up since the crack of dawn in order to try to connect to Rin and Nagisa's POV back on Earth. They managed to get a few glimpses of this other world and what it was currently happening at the moment.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" asked Masaru, "To let them?"

"We have no choice," she replied, "They were part of their lives as we have been ourselves."

* * *

**Inside**

"There's no need for you to worry, I'll do what I can with the children," said Georgia, "One of my customers is also a babysitter. I'll call her and she can look after them for you."

"I…t-thank you," blushed Awlida, "But…I'm worried though."

"Have no fear," she answered, "I am sure this won't take you all that long to accomplish. Though the journey to defeat her will be difficult."

Awlida nodded and turned to see Shirahama and Anne already dressed in their pirate outfits with their weapons on as well. Moments later, Deana and Glena arrived from their room all dressed up in their casual-like clothes.

"Well the others are waiting," said Shirahama, "Let's go."

Awlida briefly went to the room where her children were still sleeping, while spilling a silent tear for not keeping their promise.

_I'm sorry Tsubasa…Tsubaki…Matsuura, please watch them for me._

Anne rested her hand on her shoulder, "We'll be back for them. We will WIN and that bitch WILL die."

* * *

Masaru and Akane turned to see the group finally leaving out from the bar.

"Morning everyone," smiled Akane, "We got a long journey head now. But we will make sure this victory is not only ours but also for this world and for our friends."

"You know, to think that I would actually meet pirates," blushed Deana as she was still a bit stunned from their outfits.

"I know right?" agreed Glena.

"You just never know what life will bring to you," smirked Shira with a blink of his eye.

Anne blushed a little while Awlida could only smile at this moment with a chuckle. Akane turned to the pirates and said, "First we will make a stop for your love ones."

Awlida nodded while lowering her head and Shira wrapped his arms around both Anne and Awlida, knowing that it would be hard to let go of their loved ones…Takeshi…Matsuura.

The group finally set forth to the west, heading down the coastline towards the cemetery.

* * *

**Chirottori Castle**

Pandora Le Fay walked down the halls with his usual, silent, and deadly pace, heading for the experiment room where she kept her papers and ingredients for her projects.

She checked on the tubules of blood while reading over the notes from Tesseract. After defeating him, she discovered a lot of information about a few "certain truths" that would be useful on her end. For the last few years, she had been working on a project by taking a small sample of the radioactivity from Chernobyl along with the blood of various Chiropterans and other chemicals taken from the past.

However, this was the only beginning of her _true_ plan.

She shut the book and muttered, "This may not be the compendium...but soon, I shall have the real thing...and then, I will continue their fate...and crush it in a fire that will never burn out!"

Laughing evilly, she swiped the book into the fire as it burned to ashes.

It was all in a matter of time…

_Soon...they'll see two worlds...in a time cut off...from reality_, she thought.

* * *

**Back on Earth**

Several of the planes were dropping a handful of Bolsheviks with parachutes and after landing to the grounds, they launched their attacks to the combating natives.

Seijuurou narrowly dodged an a punch, trying to hang onto Gou's hand

"Sei!?" she asked while she turned and punched one down in the face.

"I…I feel a bit weaker," he muttered while his eyes glowed violently yellow and his nails grew into talons to scratch/slash down another Bolsheviks,"After the blood that Nitori gave me…I don't think it's…"

Sei vomited up some blood while falling to his knees.

"SEI!" shouted Gou trying to get him on his feet.

Breathing heavily, the newly vampire-human hybrid growled with rage as he saw three Bolsheviks heading this way, growling, "I WON'T!"

He charged up and combated them down with ease as his vision was beginning to feel blurry. Nitori arrived at the scene and shouted, "Have any of you seen Momo!?"

"I saw him flying on some vehicle!" said Gou.

"E-EH!?" he gasped.

Momotarou landed down on the mud islet and saw the two talking.

"Oi you guys!" he shouted, "Beatrice says we have to get back on the airships!"

"W-what?!" asked Gou.

"It's not safe here if we stay on this land! She says that the airships will evacuate the people to Australia!" said Momo.

"Why?!" asked Nitori, "This is OUR home!"

"Nitori, we don't have time to…" began Momo when he saw Sei collapsing to the ground.

"Shit!" he shouted, "NII-SANNN!"

"SEI!?" cried Gou, running with Momo and Nitori.

The trio turned Sei's body around as they both saw blood dripping out of his mouth and onto his ripped up clothes from the fighting.

"Shit! Dammit to hell!" growled Momotarou, about to spill up some tears.

Nitori turned his head and saw a girl from the Witches. She walked over to them and saw Sei's body feeling weakened.

"I can buy him some time…" she answered, looking at Gou, "You loved him."

"Please…" said Gou, feeling worried.

"Doing so will be the end for me…but I've faced enough sadness in this world," said the witch, "You guys are living on a 'limited life energy' that you gambled for thanks to 'him'."

"He said that we would only live as long as the Magic Six are…" began Momo.

"We know," said Gou, turning back to the female witch, "You don't have to die for our sake."

"I could, but…it is my wish that you all make it to the end of the journey," she answered as she placed her hands on Sei's chest and chanted a spell to transform her life into sheer light, giving the strength back to Sei.

Sei opened his eyes and breathed heavily, "W-what…w-where?"

"Too many people are dying for us," said Momo.

"That was her own decision," replied Nitori, wrapping his arm around Momo.

"W-we have to go," said Gou, feeling saddened while hugging Sei, "Beatrice says we have to return to the airships."

The ground began to shake and tremble, knocking them off of their feet.

"SHIT!" growled Momo, "We have to hurry!"

Aki and Sergi touched down with their vehicles as they saw the group getting back on their feet.

"Hurry up!" shouted Aki, "I don't know how much longer we can stay down here!"

Sergi turned his head to see Sousuke and Chigusa running as well.

"S-Sousuke-senpai!?" asked Nitori.

"We were brought here by the robots of the former Dorka Clan," replied the stronger young man.

"H-hana-chan!" gasped Gou, "I thought you were already on the airships?"

"Well something had to be done down below," she replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Momo.

"This isn't the time for chat!" said Aki, "Let's go!"

Gou got on the Axalara T9 with Sei and Aki while Momo and Nitori got on the Rockoh T3. Chigusa and Sousuke got onto Jetrax T6 with Sergi. The trio activated the vehicles and they took off into the skies, hanging on for dear life as the ground began to shake again more violently.

* * *

In a different area of the swamp, Anastasia dodged another explosive attack from Felix while the mutated Bolshevik hissed and tried to grab Beatrice. However, she blocked the attack and jumped side by side with the ex-princess.

"You bloody Romanovs really think that after so many years...you could survive?!" hissed the monster.

"We don't think we will survive. We KNOW that will!" growled Beatrice.

"My father may not have been the best Tsar, but it doesn't mean he failed his people completely!" said Anastasia.

"Your father has slaughtered so many!" growled the mutant, "The people presented a petition to him and were fired up by the Imperial Guar on the day of the most violent Sundays in the history of the Tsardom!"

"My father was not there and DID NOT gave the orders to kill them!" she replied.

"Your father should have been more responsible!" he answered, unleashing another tentacle, "He was once the champion of the people…but thanks to that day and other events…your world has changed!"

"I know what has HAPPENED," said Anastasia, "But your actions do NOT justify on what you are doing right now!"

"Fools! Even after all these years, the communism has dominated the country regardless!" laughed Felix.

"I have no wish to rule my home...but definitely YOUR reign will come to an end!" growled Anastasia, firing her radioactive gun to burn parts of the tentacles as the monster screamed.

"A-Anastasia…" gasped Beatrice.

"This is for…Alexei!" shouted Anastasia, firing another blast.

Felix screamed as the radioactive blast burned through its body slowly, eating away the organs and tissues. He snatched the princess with its tentacle and tried to get the gun away but she fired another one, shouting, "THIS IS FOR MY FAMILY!"

The monster dragged her up to its mouth, readying to eat her. She looked into the eyes of the monster before her, muttering, "And this…this is for you!"

* * *

**Terran Nost St. Petersburg HQ, Russia**

Dimitri rushed over through the hallways, carrying a flashlight while trying to stay silent. Ever since he remembered that day when Anastasia returned…everything was all different.

* * *

**Flashback: Post-Chernobyl Conflict**

Anastasia, Sousuke, and Kisumi arrived in the city while the two guys were still rather in shock by her newly revelaed powers. Their injuries were also healed from the radiation's effects despite their shock and the horror of the monsters and the "mutants".

Dimitri stood outside with Desya and the trio as they saw them making their way over on this wintery day.

"Anastasiaaaaa!" shouted Dimitri, rushing over.

The ex-priness gave a small smile before she collapsed down to the snow.

"Princess!" gasped Kisumi.

"Oi!" shouted Sousuke.

Dimitri arrived at them and saw her on the ground, he got onto his knees while the princess managed to push herself up the ground.

"I'm so sorry…" she muttered, "You were even more hurt than I have been."

'I'm fine, Anya," he said, looking a bit worried and concerned.

"Even still…" she breathed, looking at his eyes, "I am glad that you're okay after all this time…"

Dimitri's eyes widened a bit before they too began to spill tears. He kept her close to his chest as some of his tears fell onto her shoulder.

Desya and the others arrived and together they brought them all inside while Anastasia rested up in her room alone. Dimitri could only walk around in circles and wondered how all of this could be happening.

"You're not the only one," said Desya, "That suffered that day."

"Maybe, but how did she even knew all of this?" he asked, "How did she knew that my family was killed and we were falsely accused of having ties to the Romanovs?!"

"Her power was given to her from Grandma Maria," explained the hacker leader, "She split that power in half and gave each to Alexi and Anastasia, hoping that its purpose was preserved. Thanks to our old leader, Abram, the princess managed to stay alive for a long time."

"And what about me? What does this…?" he began.

"Anastasia never had to chance to settle in for happiness," said Desya, "Or at least…she didn't share anything about any form of happiness."

"I'm going to talk to her," replied Dimitri, ignoring the protests.

Anastasia heard a knock on the door, "Yes?"

Dimitri walked in and sat on the one end of the bed, saying, "What is your true wish?"

Her eyes blinked in response before she answered, "I…I cannot tell you."

"You have to," he answered, "Clearly you have been rather reckless the last several days you were here. You're hiding something."

"What's there for me to hide?" she asked.

"Your past…you living on this other world and…" he began.

She could only chuckle and said, "I guess it can't be helped. However, I will only tell you this story one time…so you better be ready."

Dimitri nodded as she finally told him what happened on her journey in Duniya, living with Alex and Aki in Iwamara and learning about Alex's unnatural power of the Chiropteran, only turning out to be a part of a great team of friends that loved him. She explained about "The Watcher's", their enemy "Pandora" as well as a few other things she recalled.

Once she was done, Dimitri gave a smile and replied, "Well no wonder you are what you are…and with that…your heart has grown strong."

She turned her head away for a moment, "I…I still have to fulfill the price…in order for my wish to be granted."

"And…?" he asked.

"With that wish…" she replied, "I won't…I won't let them DIE!"

* * *

**Present Time**

Dimitri arrived in the chamber where he saw the Sakura tree that represented Camelot. Despite its majestic presence, he could feel a sense of warmth coming from there.

"I see you have made yourself in," echoed the tree.

"Do you think I'd stop worrying for her?" he replied.

"You love her…don't you? Even though you are from one world and she was from another...despite her blood being tied here," answered the tree.

"I have a wish," said Dimitri, "But…I need to speak to that guy."

"And there will be a price," echoed Watanuki's voice.

Dimitri fell to his knees, gripping his hands, wondering if this decision would be the right choice. After all, he had been a hacker, he lost his family…and was awed by Anastasia's presence for the time she spent here.

"_I wish to fulfill her's…_" he said.

* * *

**Beneath the Pacific Ocean…**

The team swam their way through the dark, open, black water, heading closer and closer to the gigantic stone cord before them. It was terrifying long and massive looking and who knows where it led to down further below.

"We're still not even close enough at range!" said Rin.

Makoto looked down briefly and was already feeling a bit scared.

"Mako-chan! We don't have time to look down below us," said Nagisa.

"Do you think everyone is evacuated?" asked Rei

"I hope so," replied Rin.

Alex felt a strange of emotions coming down below, realizing that something was heading this way.

"Something's coming up you guys!" he shouted.

"What?!" asked Nagisa while Haruka carefully watched. Two strange looking sharks with skull-white faces and long tails swamp up rapidly with eyes glowing red like a Chiropteran's.

"Watch out!" shouted Haruka as he grabbed Makoto and Rin safely. Nagisa grabbed Rei out of the way while Alex narrowly dodged the sharks.

"W-what are those things?!" asked Rei.

Alex took aim on his Cordak Blaster and fired the shots at the sharks. Rin smirked and fired as well, hoping to at least get one of them down.

"Let's show them that they shouldn't mess with us!" smirked Nagisa.

Rei narrowly dodged one of them as it tried to snap its jaws at the megane while Haruka took a careful aim but missed. The two sharks were swirling around them with such velocity; Nagisa took aim but missed.

"We have to keep going!" shouted Makoto.

Haruka turned to see one of the sharks about to smack into Rei and Rin as he shouted a warning. The two turned and were being shoved by the shark's face, spiraling across the waters. Rei growled and took his aim, finally hitting the shark as it exploded into pieces with some blood.

Alex gasped to himself as he wondered what kind of a shark was this while Rin recovered from his imbalance, "Come on you guys!"

Rin grabbed Nagisa and Makoto while Alex grabbed Haruka and Rei, heading their way closer to the stone cord.

"We have to hurry before more monsters attack!" shouted Nagisa.

The team swam their way through the dark water but Alex felt a massive headache, forcing his hands to touch his helmet as he almost moaned.

"A-Alex?!" gasped Rei.

"What's the matter!?" asked Nagisa.

The Last Star was about to say something when they all heard an echo of voices that they hoped to never hear again…

**_It's not over...as long as we get Rasputin's children!_**

"W-what?!" gasped Rin.

"T-that voice…" trembled Makoto.

Rei gasped in shock while Nagisa replied, "H-HOW!?"

"WHERE ARE YOU!" growled Rin as he readied his blaster.

"Rin! This isn't the time to get distracted!" shouted Haruka.

**_Oh you'll get to see us again very soon..._**

**_And it'll be a tasteful battle if you survive this one..._**

"Pandora…" growled Alex.

"Shut up! Your voices are so annoying!" snapped Nagisa.

"We have to hurry! We don't have time!" said Rei.

J-just how, thought Alex, how could they have survived if they were only Chivashi?!

**_It's because we are not "true" Chivashi... unlike them, we can be made over and over again..._**

"I know who created you," muttered Alex, "AND I WILL KILL HER!"

"Oi, Alex!" shouted Rei, "We don't have time!"

"We have to go now! Ignore them! We will deal with them later," agreed Nagisa, "For now, we got something more important."

Alex growled as he swam onwards with rage an intensity while the others followed.

* * *

**Back on the Airships**

Sergi, Aki, Momo and the others returned to the main airship from where the vehicles were deployed before entering into the hallways. Sergi walked over to the windows to see down below.

"Oi!" said Momo, "Has anyone have seen the magic six!?"

The others gasped and shrugged at the question.

"No, when did you last saw them?" asked Gou.

"No idea," shrugged Momotarou.

"B-brother…" muttered Sergi, turning around to get back to the chamber.

"You can't go back out!" said Nitori as he grabbed his arm.

"I…I HAVE TO FIND HIM!" shouted Sergi, "If I can go fast enough on my vehicle…"

"Have faith and be patient," said Aki, "I am sure Beatrice has sent them for a mission."

"Bu…but I…" he replied.

"Sergi! I'm sure Rin won't let any of them get hurt!" answered Gou while she too tried to hide her fears for Rin.

He lowered his head for a moment, remembering the final battle in Italy with the Shadow Mafia and said, "I...I don't want to LOSE HIM AGAIN LIKE LAST TIME! IF HE DIES, I HAVE NO POWER TO GIVE HIM ANYTHING!"

"My brother is out there too," she said, "You're not the only one."

"What about Anastasia?" asked Aki, "Shouldn't we be finding her too?"

Chigusa and Sousuke remained silent during this conversation but the latter finally answered, "Beatrice said that we had to evacuate back on here, I am sure at this point, it's too dangerous. All we can do is keep our prayers to them."

"He's right," agreed Gou, "We can't do anything now."

Seijuurou hugged behind Gou and said, "I know they'll make it."

Chigusa could only give a small smile while Gou answered, "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," replied Sei, "But… we are only given an allowed time to live. That's what the deal was…thanks to him."

Sousuke lowered his head as he muttered, "Don't disappear…my oth-"

"Eh?" asked Nitori, "Yamazaki-senpai?"

"You said something?" said a confused Momo.

"Oh," blushed Sousuke, "No, sorry about that. Anyway, we should check on the other villagers and see how they are doing."

* * *

Elsewhere on the ship, in one of the shelter chambers; the former divided leaders hang out in a series of discussions from what all has been happening.

"I don't understand what happened to Abi. She was never like this...was she?" asked Annabelle.

"I think it's because of that witch... I don't think she would do something like this," said Xing.

"But, we don't know where...Lydia is from. None of us even asked her," shrugged Claudia, "We were all too heaped up by her magic and her so-called miracles."

"Just how are we going to find her though?" asked Demitra.

"Oh she'll definitely pay for what she's done. But Beatrice or the Magic Six hasn't come back yet though," replied Denise while feeling worried.

"I just hope they're alright. I still can't what I have done when I was under the spell," sighed Xing.

"The same goes for me," agreed Atari as Annabelle nodded.

"Well we still have our abilities...so why don't we just use them against her? I'm sure if we can work it out, we'll be able to help the Magic Six," suggested Claudia.

"I hope so," nodded Xing.

The others smiled a little, knowing that once this battle was over, they can at least begin to make a larger, stronger team against their enemy.

Atari's ears perked up as she heard strange voices of laughter coming from the halls.

"W-who's there!?" shouted Annabelle, readying her witch powers.

"Soon…soon…" echoed a dark voice.

"Now what!?" snapped Claudia, getting up with Atari and Annabelle, "Who's talking?!"

"It doesn't sound like Lydia's voice," muttered Denise.

Demitra got up and was about to head out to the hallways when they saw a strange looking boy almost like Haruka but his eyes were jet red.

"You…you're not Haru!" said Xing.

"Your right," replied Haruto, "I'm not…"

"Who are you?!" growled Denise.

"You will not fool us with your looks!" added Claudia.

Rikuto stepped into the room followed by Reiji, Natsuhisa and Mariko.

"Perhaps not," said Rikuto, "We were once able to take on their forms…"

"Foolish humans like yourselves…" hissed Reiji, "You're all to be shamed!"

"Too bad we don't have Rasputin, but there is someone that might be a good candidate for us," added Natsuhisa.

"You stay away!" said Annabelle, firing her fire magic. Haruto raised his hand to turn the flames off.

Xing fired her powers from her cursed staff but it was not helpful either.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" said Atari.

"Or else?" asked Reiji as he yanked on the chains, revealing Hayato. The girls gasped as they recognized the baby boy standing in fear with silence.

"Why do you have him!?" asked Xing, "HE'S JUST A CHILD! RELEASE HIM!"

"Indeed," hissed Mariko, "Soon he'll become a very useful pawn of our group; given that once his mutation is successful…"

Atari fired at Mariko's shoulder, making him stumble backwards a little but he lifted his head back up and chuckled, "Oh darn…there's a hole now."

"Back off!" shouted a voice.

Everyone turned to see Kisumi readying his bazooka followed by Gou, Seijuurou, Momotarou, Sergi, Aki, Sousuke and a few other familiar faces.

"I see you boys have returned to life..." said Aki, readying her radioactive gun.

"W-what?! R-returned to...?" muttered Atari.

"How dare you try to look like our friends!" shouted Nitori.

"You guys!" growled Sei, staring at the Chivashi.

"Well this looks like we got some company here…and there's no way you can shoot us with that," said Natsuhisa.

"Why not?" growled Kisumi.

"Because you know that one shot from that can destroy everyone and everything," smirked Reiji, "You're willing to risk everyone's lives?"

"Even so it's better than to see you all still trying to play out her wishes!" he growled.

"We know what you're up to! Don't you dare even try!" said Seijuurou while Gou glared at the bad guys.

Nitori's eyes glowed neon blue, prompting him to attack at Haruto but the Chivashi had other plans and grabbed Sei.

"Don't even try!" said Aki, pointing at Haruto.

Sei smirked as his eyes glowed golden yellow and bit into Haruto's arm, prompting the Chivashi to scream a little in shock as he released the red-hair but was shocked after a few seconds. Some blood gushed out as well as a few drops were inside of Sei's mouth.

"That's impossible!" said Mariko, "How could you have survived without getting crystallized!?"

"Because our blood is not like yours," replied Nitori while he and Sei readied side by side. The other girls were readying their powers as well, knowing that this bought some time for them to at least get Hayato safely back in their hands.

"Distractions…" growled Natsuhisa as he was about to attack the girls and get Hayato back.

"It's time…" said Rikuto, smelling the air, "Brothers we must go down now and face them off…"

They began to shimmer away just as the Annabelle tried to use her magic to lock them from going but it was no use as they heard the echoes from the Chivashi…

"The day when the box opens…it will finally happen…very soon…"

"What are they talking about?" asked Gou.

"Box?" shrugged Atari.

"The Chivashi are certainly up to something…" muttered Sousuke.

Hayato ran to Kisumi and hugged while spilling some tears. The elder brother went on his knees to hug him, wiping his fear away.

"I bet you that Lydia has something to do with this!" said Xing, "She won't get away with this any longer!"

"Pandora…" muttered Aki.

"Eh? Who's she?" asked Atari.

"The enemy you are after...it's no doubt that this Lydia is the same enemy that the Magic Six are after..." said Sousuke, "After all…she is the same mother who gave birth to Alex in that other world…"

The girls gasped in shocked by the revelation before them.

"Tell us everything!" said Demitra, "We want to know what happened to them in that 'other world'."

"Yes please, if there's anything we can do, we'll do it!" agreed Atari.

Aki was about to say something when they heard a crowd of people gathering in the hallways.

"What's going on?" asked Gou.

Sei turned to see Ama-chan, Sasabe, and a handful of other people with Andreas as they were all staring out the windows.

* * *

**Back down the swamps…**

"DASVIDANYA!" shouted Anastasia as her eyes glowed blue, falling into the mouth of the monster while triggering her gun to explode the inside out.

Felix screamed as the explosion of the radioactivity caused his body to dissolve and explode into mush and guts from its form. Anastasia could feel the earth trembling below her as she knew her time was finally…

"My first wish…has been granted," she said, turning to Beatrice, "T-thank you…"

"A-Anastasia…" breathed Beatrice as her eyes were beginning to tear up.

The ex-princess grew her wings and said, "I must go where this land goes…thanks to them, I have one last chance to change the future of this place…but you…you must return!"

Before Beatrice could reply, Anastasia casted out her powers, teleporting her descendant back to the ship just as the waters around her began to flood…

* * *

**Back in the water…**

The team arrived at a good distance from where they were at to the cord as they saw what almost looked like a wall of stone both up and down.

"That's one big nasty rock formation," muttered Alex.

"How are we going to destroy it at that size?" asked Rin.

"Combine your powers to the Cordak blasters," echoed Suiei Matsuoka.

"After you destroy it," instructed Suiei Marotta, "You'll set Lynwin free but you must get out of here as soon as you can! We'll give you the power to flee the area though."

Haruka was already feeling a little nervous by this, wondering if the fact that they are already far into the continent where they might not be able to escape in time and get crushed by the land above.

"It'll be alright Haru, at least it'll be out of the hands of our enemy," said Alex.

Makoto was already feeling a bit saddened because of the memories of living in this once beautiful land.

"Well you guys, are you ready?" asked Rei.

"I don't think we ever will...but we have to do this," sighed Nagisa.

Alex gasped as he felt another sensation from his head, "W-what's that?!"

Rin turned around quickly and used his x-ray vision to see what was coming and gasped at the sight with the others.

Far in the distance, a wall of darkness was heading right for them. It took a few seconds to realize that the "wall" consisted of submarines and various monsters all dashing towards them all being led by Haruto, Natsuhisa, Reiji, Rikuto, and Mariko as the Les Cinq Feres were in the form of mutated like mermen.

"Well that's not beautiful," said Rei.

"I expected them sooner," replied Haruka, "Let's make their trip be for nothing."

The six turned around and together, fired their Cordak Rockets, aiming the small projectiles at the massive stone cord, impacting on one of the weaker areas. As they impacted, some spew of magma and lava poured out but caused massive smoke/steam with the cold water as if it was trying to repair the cord.

"We have to keep firing!" shouted Rin.

They shot again and combined their powers to the rockets, unleashing larger explosions in hopes to finally shatter it. More lava/magma poured out as the area around them beginning to illuminate. They continued to fire more rockets both combined with their powers and without. Finally, a massive explosion ripped through, shattering it into pieces from top to bottom as the light from the lava exploded out.

"MOVE! MOVE!" shouted Makoto as they dashed through the water at full speed as a massive shadow loomed above while dodging the explosion of fire.

* * *

On the surface, the continent of Lynwin shuddered as it has finally been released from its bonds to the cord that held the land up for the last few decades. Now that it has been destroyed, nothing in the universe would stop it now from the wrath it has unleashed.

The continent tipped over as mountains stabbed through the clouds while the ruins and settlements collapsed and tumbled down and the swamp dumping into the ocean. The green cloud finally disappeared as well, replaced by bright lights shined all over the landmass. The airplanes that were still in the air were smashed by the upheaval tilt of the land, crashing down and tumbling to the sea.

Time seemed to be slow as earthquakes struck through the land, water washing away the structures, the trees, and the homes made by the people.

On the airships from the distance, the people watched in shock and almost in awe and horrified as they watched their beloved home sinking down rapidly before they saw the last of the land barely showing the western edge. Had anyone still be on the continent, they would have seen the Magic Six, the Chivashi and the monsters fleeing for their lives through the dark water.

Beatrice could only spill a silent tear as she and the other girls watched in horror of their beloved home now falling into the ocean.

"MAKOTOOOO!" screamed Atari.

"RINNNNN!" shouted Annabelle.

"HARUUUUU!" shouted some of the other girls and guys from the various villages.

"NAGISA! REIIII!" shouted Xing and Claudia

"ALEXXXX!" screamed Denise and Demitra.

"ANASTASIAAA!" cried Beatrice.

Gou was already far beyond shocked to even scream while Nitori shouted for Rin, Sergi crying out to his brother while the other people could only remain silent in sadness. The other girls, boys, villagers, and other friends were speechless as they could only watch.

* * *

The sight of this was far beyond bizarre; a continent that they once lived on was now rapidly sinking and breaking apart, leaving the fragment of Lynwin-Mu somewhat intact. They did not hesitate as they chased after the former city in order to reach to the light. However, they knew that this was completely insane to swim after a runaway continent that was larger than the United States.

The continent was spiraling down faster and faster, heading to the unknown as the Magic Six were following it while being chased by the shock-recovered monsters and Chivashi.

"SHIT! We got an angry mob of bitches after us!" shouted Rin.

"I hope everyone got out of this continent...no one would have survived that!" said Makoto.

"I'm sure Beatrice took everyone out," nodded Nagisa.

"Wait!" said Rei, "W-what's that!?"

On the sinking continent, a small glowing sphere of light detected the memories and emotions from the past kings of this land…sensing that this land was indeed once a place of happiness, the second wish…was heard.

The sphere turned into the Anastasia Bird as her powers halted the land from sinking while she soared up towards them, flying faster and faster as the light grew brighter.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" shouted Alex, shielding his eyes.

The others did the same as nothing was ever the same at this point onwards…the light in the ocean was almost as if the sun finally appeared in the seas. As for Lynwin, its fate has only begun…

* * *

Back on the ship, Gou cried as her tears spilled on Seijuurou's shirt while he could only lower his head down in silence. The former leaders of the ship clans were saddened to see their home gone but perhaps for the better.

"This isn't a dream…" said Annabelle.

"Johann…Haru…Rin…Makoto…" muttered Atari, "E-everyone died…for us."

Miho, Sasabe, Russell, Lori and other friends too heard the news as they all were in a moment of silence.

Nitori lowered his head down while Sergi cried to himself for his brother while Aki turned to see Beatrice already in tears of her own.

"So she…?" asked Aki, realizing what this could have meant.

Beatrice nodded and turned to hide her tears whle Aki too lowered her head, knowing that the princess has finally fulfilled her destiny.

In one of the crowds, Lori was already in her own tears for she and Russell had only very little time to see Rin back in Manorial while they were all staying. The two turned to see Toraichi with them along with Kyou, the grandmother of Rin and Gou.

A handful of the Samestuka students including Shouta, Kazuteru and Takuya stood alongside with Nitori and Momotarou, staring out at the empty ocean that was once the homeland of so many people who knew about the Magic Six and the Suiei Gods.

"They fought so much for us," muttered Kazuteru, "Probably being unable to relax and live…"

"With so much pain that they have gone through," nodded Takuya, "But we cannot give up on our hopes for Rin and the others. They are counting on all of us now to move on from here."

"I only wished…that I could've done more to make sure they were safe," said Momotarou.

Sei continued to hug Gou while she was still flooded with her tears. Toraichi brushed his hand through Gou's hair as she turned to hug him, "F-father…"

Ran and Ren stood with their parents, wondering with fear and sadness for Makoto and the others. They have seen so much of this land before their eyes both good and disastrous even though the parents tried to keep them as much innocence as possible.

Kisumi turned to see Aki with a bit of sadness of her own. She turned to him and said quietly, "The princess is dead."

He gasped a little but tried to keep his shockness quiet while Sousuke lowered his head as well, knowing that they should've continued to stay by her side even after returning to Lynwin. However, so many things had to be done and undone in order to get out of here safely. Sergi cried to Sousuke's shirt as the taller boy kept Alex's younger brother safe in his arms at the least.

Beatrice turned her head to see Andreas running towards her as the crowds turned to see him as he was almost out of breath from the running.

"You guys! Something's going on out there!" he shouted, "On the other side of the ship!"

"W-what!?" asked Beatrice.

"What's happening now?" asked Atari.

Momotarou, Nitori, Sousuke, Sergi and Aki rushed through the halls as the other crowds followed them, heading to the opposite side of the airship.

"Oi! Wait for us!" shouted Claudia as she and the girls joined up.

Gou held Sei's hand as their hearts were both beating hard and producing a strong echo in their heads. Unbeknown that a shimmer of light was glowing from the ocean down below…

* * *

**~Epilogue~**

A land destroyed…never to be seen again!?

A strange light from the waters will either spell new hope for the past or a horrifying future ahead!?

Wishes can be granted…but only by the price of a heart so strong that only its blood can change destiny…

_By fairest blood…_


	11. Epilogue: The Road to Aspirations!

**_Epilogue: _**_**誤嚥への道**__**! **_**_The Road to Aspiration!_**

**~Planet Earth**

Beneath the waves, the bright light finally exploded to the surface, reshaping and remapping the perimeter that was once the land of Lynwin. Massive waves tossed and turned as the ground once more shook and twisted with massive chunks of Earth resurfaced once more, locking into place. Trees grew, flowers flourished and the buildings that were once destroyed stood as if nothing ever happened.

In the skies, the people on the airships saw the massive white bird of Anastasia, flapping her wings as everyone was shocked to see their home once more finally back to the way it was.

The bird dissolved back into Anastasia herself as she grew a pair of wings on her back now that she was already beyond a human being.

"I-is that?!" gasped Momotarou.

"Anastasia…" sighed Aki with some relief.

"So that's the princess?!" asked Atari.

"Have no fear…people of Lynwin," said the ex-princess, "**_Your home has been purified by my final act._** However, I couldn't do it alone…thanks to someone who wished the same as I have."

She turned to see Dimitri floating beside her as he too bore angelic wings.

"I paid half of the price, wishing for this land to be back in its normal state...and she took the other half, making sure that the Magic Six would survive this mess," he said.

"That mean's they're still alive!" gasped Gou, hugging to Sei with tears of joy.

"But who is that man?" asked Xing, a bit confused.

Before anyone could answer, the deceased Romanovs joined up with Anastasia and Dimitri as Alexei floated up to her for a hug while the family smiled happily as they looked at the people around them.

"The Romanovs!" shouted Sousuke as Gou and a few others gasped.

"Romanovs?" asked Atari.

"The Romanov Legend back when Russia was under the empire of the Romanova. This is Anastasia's true family," explained Sergi.

Anastasia turned to them and continued, "I was able to reach out to Nagisa long ago...back when this land was still a paradise... I was trapped in another world...and thanks to the Magic Six, I proved that anything can be achieved...no matter how bad or disastrous things are."

She turned to see Beatrice and Andreas drenched in tears along with Aki feeling sad (for their times as the Rover Family back on Duniya).

"Don't cry…" said Anastasia as she floated up to Beatrice and Andreas, "I thank you for allowing the family to continue."

"I only wished we would've spent more time together," replied Beatrice while Andreas nodded in agreement.

"The Magic Six are still alive…but they are not in this world," she answered before turning to everyone, "Wait on this land...keep their legend safe. They will return soon in order to begin their final destiny."

"It's time now…Anya," said Grandma Maria.

"Right," she nodded as she turned to wave a goodbye as she, Dimitri, and the Royal family shimmered away to the after life, finally freed from all the years of waiting for a reunion. When the light shrank down, another figure floated in the skies before them.

Johann opened her eyes and saw that she was carrying a pair of wings on her back as everyone gasped in shock by the sight before her.

_Now it was her turn…to carry on the wings…_

"J-Johann!" gasped Claudia.

The other girls stood in shock with tears as their beloved friend floated down before them on the airship, hugging together happily.

"Anastasia saved me…" said Johann, "She gave them to me after fulfilling her destiny."

"I'm so sorry!" cried Claudia as she hugged her with tears.

Sei turned to Gou as they both shared a small smile to see them all happily reunited. However, Sergi was still worried for his brother and the others.

"He'll be fine," said Sousuke, "They are a team…they'll get back here soon."

"Honestly I never realized it would hurt so much to lose someone like this," sighed Aki while Nitori hugged her from behind.

"We're definitely one big family," nodded Gou.

The other people shared a small smile of happiness and Beatrice added, "Now then, let us return to Lynwin-Mu and begin…"

She turned to see Nao, Shiina and Ikuya as the former said, "We wait on your orders."

"Take the ships down," she replied, "We're going to rebuild and continue to keep our prayers for the Magic Six."

The trio nodded and returned to the control room to send out the signals to the other ships as they all began to descend back down to the continent as the skies continued to brighten the day with a new era before them.

* * *

**~Planet Duniya**

The pirates, Deana, Gleana, Masaru and Akane arrived at the graves where Takeshi and Matsuura along with other lost combatants were buried at. Awlida placed some roses at Matsuura's tomb and whispered, "I wish you could see our children...they are acting so much like you."

"I miss you dad," muttered Anne as she spilled a fear tears while putting a bouquet of flowers. Shira hugged her as she continued to feel saddened for the last few years.

Deana held hands with Glena with a bit of saddened expression as well.

Akane and Masaru stood to the side while the former opened her eyes narrowed her expression, "Looks like…they're disconnected."

"W-what?!" asked Deana, "You lost them?!"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Glena.

The trio turned to hear the commotion as Akane said, "The Tree talks…"

Before anyone could reply, a breeze of wind scattered a bunch of Sakura petals. Akane grabbed one to look at the shape and saw the same scars, saying, "We must head to the temple…"

"The temple?" asked Awlida.

"Are you guys okay with that?" asked Deana.

"Well of course, we fought for that sacred place," nodded Anne, "But what's going on there?"

"Let's go!" said Masaru, "We got little time to begin!"

The group climbed up the stairs as they saw the Suiei Temple before them with Akane and Masaru walking inside first where they saw the Sakura tree shedding a lot more petals than usual. The bark of the tree was also glowing pink.

"Why is it acting so strange?" asked Masaru.

"I didn't realize trees could act like that," muttered Deana, "Not to mention how Rei was obsessed with this..."Tree-san?""

"But why is it glowing though?" asked Awlida.

Masaru walked up to the altar to remove the cloth to see a series of symbols while Akane tried to read them out despite the complex of the language.

"Alpha…Beta…Suiei…Camelot…two worlds…" muttered Akane.

The others joined up to see the symbols and the strange looking details of what looked like a complex pattern.

"A symbol?" asked Deana.

"It's a map," said Akane, "The place of where our enemy lies in the heart of that map."

"That bitch," growled Awdlia, "She really destroyed a ton of people's hearts!"

"Awlida," said Shirahama, holding her hand to calm down.

"Alpha and Beta though," muttered Glena, "This isn't the Math that we learned…"

The symbol of Alpha and Beta had connecting lines to the word Suiei in a pattern like this:

**O**  
**O Alpha – Suiei – Beta O**  
**O**

"What does this all mean though?" asked Shirahama, "Two worlds? Alpha and Beta?"

"A mystery that we still have yet to solve," sighed Akane.

"Well now what?" asked Anne.

"We must begin," she replied, "We'll set up an army for the Magic Six in order to make our attack at Chirottori, the place where it all began."

"Sounds like we'll gather our clans then," smirked Shirahama.

"Shouldn't we use the tools from The Watcher's though?" asked Awlida.

"Alas, our enemy has taken Jadwiga and the twins away…" muttered Akane, "That's what I realized they were disconnected."

"WHAT?!" gasped the pirates and the other girls.

"But how are we going to make forces?" asked Shirahama, "We probably don't have enough manpower!"

"We'll have to make our own for now," replied Masaru, "If we don't act soon…there may not be a safe place left for anyone."

"It's time…" said Akane, "Let us begin…"

The group left the temple and made their one final stop at the bar to tell Georgia about the news and the discovery that they learned. Knowing that there wasn't much going to happen, Georgia went downstairs to get the hover bikes out.

"Please be careful," said Georgia, "These bikes are all what I got from Jadwiga. I'll try to get in contact with other members so they can at least begin and meet up with you down south."

The others nodded and turned on their bikes (with Akane and Deana on one, Masaru and Glena on another and the pirates on their own vehicles after being trained enough to use them) and began their long journey to the south, knowing that it was all going to begin again very soon…

* * *

Rin opened his eyes and found himself on a grassy field with orange-evening skies. The others were barely waking up as well as neither of them could understand where they ended up. A warm breeze kicked in the area.

"D-did we die!?" asked Makoto, worried.

"No," said a voice, "You're all very much alive…"

The team got up on their feet but couldn't find the source of the voice.

"What was that voice?" asked Nagisa.

"W-what is this place?" asked Rei, fixing his glasses.

"It's not Duniya…" said Alex, "Nor Earth…"

Rei sniffed out a familiar scent as he realized what he was told by "someone" long ago. He quickly dashed down while the others tried to follow him.

"Oi! Slow down sexy butterfly!" shouted Rin.

"Rei, what's the matter!?" shouted Alex.

"We have to find him…" answered the megane, holding hands with Alex, "He's here!"

"Who?" asked Alex.

"Rei, is everything alright?" asked Haruka.

"Yes! But this is important!" replied the megane, "We have to…"

"W-what is that?!" asked Rin, seeing a person ahead of them.

The figure before them had light brown hair with heterochromatic eyes of pink and green. The length of this person's hair was long that it almost touched the ground but its face was masculine (or at least it appeared to be). Rei gasped as the scent was coming from this person…or…

"So you finally made it," spoke the Mahotsukai.

"T-TREE-SAN!?" gasped Rei.

"_Welcome to my world…Magic Six,_" said Camelot.

* * *

**_-Book 4: Mirrored Voyage _****_ミラーヴォヤージ_****_ュ_****_END_**

TO BE CONCLUDED IN…

**_-Book 5: Heroes of the Gods _****_神々のヒーローズ_**

* * *

**_THE BOYS ARRIVED IN THE WORLD OF CAMELOT!? WHAT DOES THIS NEW PLACE HAVE IN STORE?!_**

**_The End of a Journey…_**

**_The End of a Voyage…_**

**_The End of a Saga…_**

**_But…the Beginning of an Everlasting Eternal Friendship…and Summer!_**

**_December 2014…the Final Voyage Begins!_**

~Stay tuned for Updates on my tumblr! (url: the-golden-demigod)~

See you Magical Water Next Time!

**_~Free! Voyage of the Magic Six – Book 5: Heroes of the Gods~_**

~_PART I: Parallel of the Lost_ – December 2014, _PART II: The Last Voyage_ – January 2015~

* * *

Synopsis PV:

JOURNEY'S END: Earth and Duniya are at peace but Pandora will not allow it to last. Now both worlds shake in an ALL-OUT COLLISION when the evil power of Pandora's Box awakens to destroy all realities! The darkest secrets of the Magic Six and Suiei Gods are finally revealed which may be the keys to unlock a blessed future...or a hell that will be lived and relived for all eternity!


End file.
